


Unexpected Love

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Rape, Violence, Yaoi, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 49,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a VegetaxGoku Fanfiction! I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters! I only own the characters I create. Do not read if you don't like Yaoi because this is a Yaoi story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seen Again

Goku was lying in bed, wide awake. It had been about a month since he divorced Chichi and now he is staying in a small house out in the middle of nowhere, all alone. He glanced at the time and sighed softly. It was only midnight. He’d been trying to go bed for at least a couple hours, but can’t for some reason. He sighed again and sat up slowly, running a hand through his spikey black hair. He thought to himself, I wonder why I can’t sleep tonight… Frustrated he got out of bed slowly, bare feet hitting the hard wood floor with a soft thud. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black sweatpants. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen thinking maybe some food would help him get to sleep easier. Goku padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, flicking the light on. He had a simple kitchen, wood floors, a stainless steel refrigerator, normal looking counter tops, a small table that would fit at least three if his boys ever come to visit, and some wooden cabinets. He slowly made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. He usually cooked a lot in order to feed his huge appetite with the help of Yamcha teaching him how to cook.   
Goku pulled out a big arm full of food and began to heat most of it up so he could eat it. He hummed to himself softly as he waited patiently for his food to warm up. Leaning on the counter he began to wonder if he would ever be able to find anyone else in his life that he could love and be loved by. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back to the last time he saw Chichi. Painful words echoed in his mind.   
“You’re nothing but a monster Goku! All you’ve done is brought me two other monsters and no normal children! You don’t even care about Gohan and Goten’s educations! You don’t care about anything except yourself and fighting your opponents! You could stay home more and encourage the boys to study but NO! You’d rather be off with your friends doing nothing but trying to become stronger! AND I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I want a divorce! Go be a monster in someone else’s life because I’m done! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!”  
Goku quickly pulled himself back to reality as soon as he heard the timer for his food go off. He grabbed everything and sat it down on the table. He had tried to reason with Chichi but she wouldn’t let him get a word in at all and then suddenly he was just kicked out and then about two days after that, he had signed the divorce papers. He knew he wasn’t a monster and neither were his boys. It was just in their blood. Goku couldn’t help the fact that he was a Saiyan and the boys couldn’t help the fact that they were half Saiyan. None of them asked to be the way they are, but nothing can be changed. He worried about Gohan and Goten, hoping that they would be alright since he didn’t take them with him. He shook his head and managed a small smile. Of course those two would be alright. Gohan had Videl and Goten had Trunks. Both of his boys were with someone that they loved very much and he couldn’t be happier about it. Now he just questioned if he’d be able to find love again. He slowly began to eat his food while letting his mind wonder from place to place.   
Once he was done eating, he cleaned up the kitchen before shutting off the light and making his way back to his bedroom. He got back in bed and settled down, resting his head on a big fluffy pillow. He began to think about everyone else and wondered how they were all doing. Ever since the divorce he hasn’t wanted to see anyone except the boys really. He had seen Gohan and Goten about two weeks ago when they suddenly showed up at his doorstep for a surprise visit. As far as anyone else, he hadn’t seen. Not Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, or even Vegeta. Vegeta…Goku thought to himself…I wonder how he’s doing…We haven’t fought each other in a while… He sighed softly and quickly shook his head. Why on earth was he thinking about Vegeta? There was no way that he and Vegeta could ever be more that what they are now, mostly enemies in that matter. Frustrated he rolled himself over and threw his head under another pillow. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to just go to sleep. His mind still continued to wander, every now and again throwing an image of Vegeta into his mind. After a while, he couldn’t help but smile and he finally managed to relax enough and drift into a deep sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would finally go see some of his friends, maybe just maybe even go see Vegeta. He’d just have to wait and see.   
The next morning Goku woke up bright and early. He sat up in his bed and stretched his muscular arms, flexing them slightly. Once he was done, he hoped out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his usual orange training outfit and quickly changed into it. Next up on his list was food. Food once again, even though he just ate at midnight, he was hungry again as usual. He placed to fingers onto his forehead and zipped out of site, only to reappear in his kitchen. He laughed to himself and quickly made himself a huge breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon, toast, and milk. He quickly stuffed his face with as much as he could at one time; stopping every now and again to breathe so he didn’t end up choking on his food. Once he was done, he washed all the dishes he had used and put them away. With everything cleaned up, he ran towards the door and slipped on his blue boots before bolting out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Once he was outside, he flew up into the sky and stopped once he was higher than the trees. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find someone’s energy, he didn’t really care whose energy it was, just someone’s. He suddenly felt a strong energy coming from the North. It was probably Piccolo or it could be Vegeta, he wasn’t entirely sure because he hadn’t tried to sense someone’s energy for a while, he had almost forgotten. Shaking his head, he flew off towards the North, quickly feeling the energy getting stronger as he got closer to whoever it was. It had to be Piccolo. As he got closer, he noticed that the energy he was sensing wasn’t strong enough to be Vegeta’s energy.   
After about ten minutes of flying, he spotted the Namekian and landed right behind him. His friend turned around once he felt the presence of someone behind him and he grinned a little once they were face to face. It really had been too long since Goku had seen Piccolo. Goku laughed his usual goofy laugh and placed a hand behind his head.  
“Hey Piccolo! Long time no see!” He waved at the Namekian, keeping his smile on his face.   
“Well, look who it is. You finally decide to come out of hiding, Goku?” The Namekian asked, a small grin forming on his face.   
“I wouldn’t exactly call it hiding. Chichi and I ended up divorcing about a month ago and I haven’t really wanted to see anyone…” He said softly as he looked down at his feet.   
“Well…Sorry about the divorce. I don’t really understand love, so I can’t exactly be comforting, not like I’d want to be anyways.” The Namekian turned his head away from Goku and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting you to be comforting. That’s not exactly in your nature.” Goku managed a small laugh and then sighed. “Hey Piccolo…have you by any chance seen Vegeta lately…?”  
“No. I haven’t seen him. He’s probably just training to beat you since that’s kind of his goal.” Piccolo replied, shaking his head. “I’ll never understand you Saiyans.”   
“I’ll never understand Vegeta. I know he wants to beat me though. That’s why I was kind of hoping to find him. I’ve been itching for a fight ever since this morning. Do you think he’d be at Bulma’s place?” Goku asked, trying not to sound too excited.  
“Probably not. I shouldn’t be the one telling you this, but you probably won’t find him for a while. He and Bulma also got a divorce as you call it. So they are no longer together either.” Piccolo replied as he sat back down.   
“Wait, seriously?!” He sounded way too shocked to hear that. Although it couldn’t really be too much of a surprise. Right before he and Chichi split up, he had heard that Vegeta and Bulma were having problems as well, but he didn’t expect them to split up. He shook his head. Now he really had to find Vegeta and figure out what happened between him and Bulma. “Hey Piccolo, the next time we see each other, let’s spar, okay?” Goku asked with a bright smile.  
“If you want. I’ll be either here or at the lookout whenever you want to fight.” The Namekian laughed. “Now go. Leave me to my training.”   
Goku nodded, said goodbye to his friend and took off into the air once again. As he flew, he closed his eyes and tried to sense Vegeta’s energy. If he was really training somewhere, Goku would surely be able to pick up on his energy really fast. He began to wonder why Bulma and Vegeta would get a divorce. Maybe Vegeta’s attitude finally got the best of their marriage and Bulma had finally had enough of it. That reason wouldn’t surprise him one bit. After flying for about twenty minutes Goku stopped and landed to take a small break. Finding Vegeta was harder than it normally is for some reason. Was he hiding? Was he suppressing his energy so he wouldn’t be bothered? Usually Vegeta never suppressed his energy unless he absolutely had to, so that caused him to really wonder if Vegeta was okay or not.   
As he stood against a tree, he closed his eyes and focused hard on trying to locate Vegeta. He slowed his breathing and crossed his arms across his muscular chest, becoming completely relaxed. Suddenly he felt a really powerful energy spike. His eyes snapped open and he quickly took off in the direction of the energy spike. This was definitely Vegeta’s energy. It was way too powerful to be anyone else, except for maybe Gohan, but he was usually with Videl so it just had to be Vegeta. Goku flew as fast as he could, hoping to reach the source of energy before it disappeared. He quickly picked up his speed, flying as fast as he could until finally, he reached a rocky clearing. He landed on one of the rocks and searched around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large energy blast go rushing towards a giant rock, and once it hit, the rock smashed into nothing but dust almost. He had indeed found Vegeta. Without even really thinking, he quickly moved toward the direction of the blast, stopping a couple feet away. As soon as he stopped, another blast of energy had been released toward another giant rock, blasting it to nothing but dust, just like the first one. Goku began to think a little. Should he sneak attack Vegeta? Should he just walk up to him? Or should he release his energy so Vegeta could notice him? He decided on option two. Just walk up to him and say hey. Maybe they could even spar for a little while. He nodded to himself and rushed over to Vegeta.   
“Vegeta! Hey! It’s Goku!” He shouted as he rushed over to the smaller Saiyan. Shocked, the smaller Saiyan turned around quickly only to find himself staring at Goku.  
“Kakarot. You finally decided to stop hiding from everyone?” Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He held an evil looking grin on his face and chuckled slightly.   
“I haven’t exactly been hiding. I just wanted to be alone for a while.” Goku replied, trying not to sound to upset. He stared at Vegeta, taking in his features. A little shorter than himself, black spikey hair that stood straight up, that grin that he always did when he was getting the urge to fight with someone. He was definitely the same old Vegeta and they had finally face to face once again.


	2. Explanations

Goku made sure to brace himself, just in case Vegeta attacked him. They had been standing face to face for a good five minutes, neither one of them making any movements. Vegeta finally dropped his arms and walked up to Goku slowly. “What have you been doing, Kakarot? Where the hell have you been hiding?” Vegeta asked with that stern tone he always uses.  
“Well…Chichi and I got a divorce and I’ve moved out. It happened about a month ago and I haven’t really wanted to see anyone.” Goku replied.   
“Ah, so the earth bitch finally divorced you? And you went through a depressed state, huh?” Vegeta sounded like he was trying to tease him, but Goku wasn’t really sure. “Tell you what. Let’s spar for a little bit and then we will sit down and have a chat.” Goku was genuinely shocked when he heard Vegeta say that, but he nodded.  
“Alright, Vegeta. Let’s spar. I want to see how much stronger you’ve become since the last time we fought.” Goku felt really excited to be fighting with Vegeta again. This would be an interesting fight. Vegeta laughed loudly and took off into the air. Goku followed him quickly and stopped when he was about ten feet from Vegeta. “Do you want us to stay in normal form or should we go Super Saiyan?”   
“We may as well just stay normal for now. I feel like my power has finally passed yours and I don’t want to end this very quickly.” Goku nodded in agreement and was suddenly nailed right in the face by Vegeta’s fist. He had to react quickly to keep himself from falling out of the air and hitting the ground. Goku shook his head and grinned widely. Vegeta had definitely increased his speed and his power. Quickly, Goku flew right back up as fast as he could and landed a blow right to Vegeta’s check, causing him to fly backwards. Soon they were in an intense fight, both of them throwing punches and energy blasts as fast as they could. Goku was doing pretty well for not training in about a month, but Vegeta clearly had the upper hand this time and that was made clear when Vegeta launched one final energy blast and Goku failed to avoid it. He was slammed to the ground by Vegeta’s blast, causing big crater to form into the ground underneath him. Once the light cleared up, Vegeta looked down, breathing hard. When he saw Goku lying flat on his back, he threw his arms up and laughed a victory laugh before landing in the crater beside Goku.  
“You win, Vegeta…” Goku managed to cough out, breathing roughly.  
“Clearly I did win. I’ve finally beaten you Kakarot! Now sit up and let’s chat.” Vegeta replied, shockingly helping Goku sit up. Goku groaned in pain, but shook it off. He couldn’t believe it himself. Vegeta actually helped him up, but he just ignored it. Goku was much more interested in finding out why Vegeta and Bulma split up. Vegeta sat himself down next to Goku and said, “Tell me. Why did your woman decide she wanted to get a divorce?”  
“Well…It went down like this.” He opened up and told Vegeta how it started out as just a normal day. He was training with Gohan and Goten while Chichi was inside making food. He went on and said how he and the boys were training in their Super Saiyan forms, mostly to give Goten some more experience with it. He also explained how Chichi didn’t like it when they were in their Super Saiyan forms because she thought that they were all monsters and it just freaked her out. To Goku’s surprise, Vegeta just sat there with his arms crossed, listening to the whole story and not speaking a word. “And then later that night, after Gohan and Goten were already asleep, she slammed her hand down in front of me and started screaming at me. She told me that all I did was bring her two little monsters, telling me that I don’t care about their education and that all I care about is training. I mean, at least I would come home most nights and if I didn’t I’d call her and tell her I wasn’t coming home. Then finally, the last thing she said to me was go be a monster in someone else’s life because she couldn’t take it anymore.” Goku was actually crying a little towards the end of the explanation. He shook slightly and kept his face down, refusing to look up. Vegeta couldn’t believe what he heard. How dare that earth woman call Kakarot a monster? Sure it was in his blood and everything, but Kakarot could never hurt a single thing unless he absolutely had too. Vegeta sighed and put a hand on Goku’s shoulder.   
“Kakarot quit crying. Listen, Bulma and I got a divorce as well.” Vegeta watched as Goku looked up at him with teary eyes. Vegeta nodded at him and removed his hand from Goku’s shoulder. “Only, I’m the one who wanted it. And since you told me why you and your woman divorced, I’ll tell you why I divorced Bulma.” Goku couldn’t believe his ears. He wiped the tears from his eyes and waited for Vegeta to tell him what had happened. “It went like this. We were just fine a few days before I told her that I wanted the divorce but then I started realizing something. I realized that I no longer had a desire for her. Yes, she’s a very attractive woman, but something was beginning to turn me away from her. I am still not entirely sure why I no longer wanted her, but I listened to my head and a few days later, I told her that I wanted a divorce. She instantly started screaming at me and asking me why I wanted that. First she suspected that I was seeing another woman, but I told her I wasn’t. All I told her was that I no longer had a desire for her and that she should go find a man who will always have a desire for her. We finally signed the divorce papers and I’ve been away from her for about a month. About as long as you’ve been gone. We must have divorced around the same time your woman divorced you.” Once Vegeta was done talking, Goku just stared at him. He still couldn’t believe that Vegeta was the one who divorced Bulma. They had always seemed happy together, but maybe there were things going on in Vegeta’s relationship that he didn’t know about. Goku finally nodded and was able to speak.  
“It’s crazy to think that you’re the one who wanted the divorce…” Goku’s voice was hoarse from crying which caused Vegeta to look at him.  
“Sometimes desires just go away. She was no longer setting off a fire inside me like she used too. Being single again isn’t too bad either though. Maybe I’ll be able to find someone to relight that fire inside me.” Vegeta replied, sighing a bit.   
“Well. If you ever need a place to crash for the night, you can stay at my place. I have my own house now and I can cook. Plus there’s a spare bedroom…” He didn’t expect that to mean anything to Vegeta. He never liked taking help from anyone but that was just the kind of person Vegeta was.  
“I do appreciate the offer, Kakarot. I’ll keep that in mind too.” Vegeta once again shocked Goku with his response. Goku told Vegeta which direction to fly in if he ever wanted a place to crash for the night. He also told Vegeta to keep his energy spiked so he could sense Vegeta coming. Vegeta nodded in agreement and for a while, they just sat there and talked to each other.   
They had both ended up losing track of time and before they knew it, the sun had begun to set. Goku sighed softly and looked over at Vegeta with a small delicate smile on his face. Vegeta returned the smile and before they really knew what had happened, their faces were a few inches apart. Vegeta could feel Goku’s breathe on his lips, neither one of them sure what was happening. Vegeta rested a gloved hand on Goku’s cheek, causing Goku to shudder slightly. Very slowly, Vegeta pulled Goku’s face closer to his, closing the gap and letting their lips meet.


	3. Seen Again

Goku was lying in bed, wide awake. It had been about a month since he divorced Chichi and now he is staying in a small house out in the middle of nowhere, all alone. He glanced at the time and sighed softly. It was only midnight. He’d been trying to go bed for at least a couple hours, but can’t for some reason. He sighed again and sat up slowly, running a hand through his spikey black hair. He thought to himself, I wonder why I can’t sleep tonight… Frustrated he got out of bed slowly, bare feet hitting the hard wood floor with a soft thud. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black sweatpants. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen thinking maybe some food would help him get to sleep easier. Goku padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, flicking the light on. He had a simple kitchen, wood floors, a stainless steel refrigerator, normal looking counter tops, a small table that would fit at least three if his boys ever come to visit, and some wooden cabinets. He slowly made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. He usually cooked a lot in order to feed his huge appetite with the help of Yamcha teaching him how to cook.   
Goku pulled out a big arm full of food and began to heat most of it up so he could eat it. He hummed to himself softly as he waited patiently for his food to warm up. Leaning on the counter he began to wonder if he would ever be able to find anyone else in his life that he could love and be loved by. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back to the last time he saw Chichi. Painful words echoed in his mind.   
“You’re nothing but a monster Goku! All you’ve done is brought me two other monsters and no normal children! You don’t even care about Gohan and Goten’s educations! You don’t care about anything except yourself and fighting your opponents! You could stay home more and encourage the boys to study but NO! You’d rather be off with your friends doing nothing but trying to become stronger! AND I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I want a divorce! Go be a monster in someone else’s life because I’m done! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!”  
Goku quickly pulled himself back to reality as soon as he heard the timer for his food go off. He grabbed everything and sat it down on the table. He had tried to reason with Chichi but she wouldn’t let him get a word in at all and then suddenly he was just kicked out and then about two days after that, he had signed the divorce papers. He knew he wasn’t a monster and neither were his boys. It was just in their blood. Goku couldn’t help the fact that he was a Saiyan and the boys couldn’t help the fact that they were half Saiyan. None of them asked to be the way they are, but nothing can be changed. He worried about Gohan and Goten, hoping that they would be alright since he didn’t take them with him. He shook his head and managed a small smile. Of course those two would be alright. Gohan had Videl and Goten had Trunks. Both of his boys were with someone that they loved very much and he couldn’t be happier about it. Now he just questioned if he’d be able to find love again. He slowly began to eat his food while letting his mind wonder from place to place.   
Once he was done eating, he cleaned up the kitchen before shutting off the light and making his way back to his bedroom. He got back in bed and settled down, resting his head on a big fluffy pillow. He began to think about everyone else and wondered how they were all doing. Ever since the divorce he hasn’t wanted to see anyone except the boys really. He had seen Gohan and Goten about two weeks ago when they suddenly showed up at his doorstep for a surprise visit. As far as anyone else, he hadn’t seen. Not Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, or even Vegeta. Vegeta…Goku thought to himself…I wonder how he’s doing…We haven’t fought each other in a while… He sighed softly and quickly shook his head. Why on earth was he thinking about Vegeta? There was no way that he and Vegeta could ever be more that what they are now, mostly enemies in that matter. Frustrated he rolled himself over and threw his head under another pillow. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to just go to sleep. His mind still continued to wander, every now and again throwing an image of Vegeta into his mind. After a while, he couldn’t help but smile and he finally managed to relax enough and drift into a deep sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would finally go see some of his friends, maybe just maybe even go see Vegeta. He’d just have to wait and see.   
The next morning Goku woke up bright and early. He sat up in his bed and stretched his muscular arms, flexing them slightly. Once he was done, he hoped out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his usual orange training outfit and quickly changed into it. Next up on his list was food. Food once again, even though he just ate at midnight, he was hungry again as usual. He placed to fingers onto his forehead and zipped out of site, only to reappear in his kitchen. He laughed to himself and quickly made himself a huge breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon, toast, and milk. He quickly stuffed his face with as much as he could at one time; stopping every now and again to breathe so he didn’t end up choking on his food. Once he was done, he washed all the dishes he had used and put them away. With everything cleaned up, he ran towards the door and slipped on his blue boots before bolting out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Once he was outside, he flew up into the sky and stopped once he was higher than the trees. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find someone’s energy, he didn’t really care whose energy it was, just someone’s. He suddenly felt a strong energy coming from the North. It was probably Piccolo or it could be Vegeta, he wasn’t entirely sure because he hadn’t tried to sense someone’s energy for a while, he had almost forgotten. Shaking his head, he flew off towards the North, quickly feeling the energy getting stronger as he got closer to whoever it was. It had to be Piccolo. As he got closer, he noticed that the energy he was sensing wasn’t strong enough to be Vegeta’s energy.   
After about ten minutes of flying, he spotted the Namekian and landed right behind him. His friend turned around once he felt the presence of someone behind him and he grinned a little once they were face to face. It really had been too long since Goku had seen Piccolo. Goku laughed his usual goofy laugh and placed a hand behind his head.  
“Hey Piccolo! Long time no see!” He waved at the Namekian, keeping his smile on his face.   
“Well, look who it is. You finally decide to come out of hiding, Goku?” The Namekian asked, a small grin forming on his face.   
“I wouldn’t exactly call it hiding. Chichi and I ended up divorcing about a month ago and I haven’t really wanted to see anyone…” He said softly as he looked down at his feet.   
“Well…Sorry about the divorce. I don’t really understand love, so I can’t exactly be comforting, not like I’d want to be anyways.” The Namekian turned his head away from Goku and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting you to be comforting. That’s not exactly in your nature.” Goku managed a small laugh and then sighed. “Hey Piccolo…have you by any chance seen Vegeta lately…?”  
“No. I haven’t seen him. He’s probably just training to beat you since that’s kind of his goal.” Piccolo replied, shaking his head. “I’ll never understand you Saiyans.”   
“I’ll never understand Vegeta. I know he wants to beat me though. That’s why I was kind of hoping to find him. I’ve been itching for a fight ever since this morning. Do you think he’d be at Bulma’s place?” Goku asked, trying not to sound too excited.  
“Probably not. I shouldn’t be the one telling you this, but you probably won’t find him for a while. He and Bulma also got a divorce as you call it. So they are no longer together either.” Piccolo replied as he sat back down.   
“Wait, seriously?!” He sounded way too shocked to hear that. Although it couldn’t really be too much of a surprise. Right before he and Chichi split up, he had heard that Vegeta and Bulma were having problems as well, but he didn’t expect them to split up. He shook his head. Now he really had to find Vegeta and figure out what happened between him and Bulma. “Hey Piccolo, the next time we see each other, let’s spar, okay?” Goku asked with a bright smile.  
“If you want. I’ll be either here or at the lookout whenever you want to fight.” The Namekian laughed. “Now go. Leave me to my training.”   
Goku nodded, said goodbye to his friend and took off into the air once again. As he flew, he closed his eyes and tried to sense Vegeta’s energy. If he was really training somewhere, Goku would surely be able to pick up on his energy really fast. He began to wonder why Bulma and Vegeta would get a divorce. Maybe Vegeta’s attitude finally got the best of their marriage and Bulma had finally had enough of it. That reason wouldn’t surprise him one bit. After flying for about twenty minutes Goku stopped and landed to take a small break. Finding Vegeta was harder than it normally is for some reason. Was he hiding? Was he suppressing his energy so he wouldn’t be bothered? Usually Vegeta never suppressed his energy unless he absolutely had to, so that caused him to really wonder if Vegeta was okay or not.   
As he stood against a tree, he closed his eyes and focused hard on trying to locate Vegeta. He slowed his breathing and crossed his arms across his muscular chest, becoming completely relaxed. Suddenly he felt a really powerful energy spike. His eyes snapped open and he quickly took off in the direction of the energy spike. This was definitely Vegeta’s energy. It was way too powerful to be anyone else, except for maybe Gohan, but he was usually with Videl so it just had to be Vegeta. Goku flew as fast as he could, hoping to reach the source of energy before it disappeared. He quickly picked up his speed, flying as fast as he could until finally, he reached a rocky clearing. He landed on one of the rocks and searched around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large energy blast go rushing towards a giant rock, and once it hit, the rock smashed into nothing but dust almost. He had indeed found Vegeta. Without even really thinking, he quickly moved toward the direction of the blast, stopping a couple feet away. As soon as he stopped, another blast of energy had been released toward another giant rock, blasting it to nothing but dust, just like the first one. Goku began to think a little. Should he sneak attack Vegeta? Should he just walk up to him? Or should he release his energy so Vegeta could notice him? He decided on option two. Just walk up to him and say hey. Maybe they could even spar for a little while. He nodded to himself and rushed over to Vegeta.   
“Vegeta! Hey! It’s Goku!” He shouted as he rushed over to the smaller Saiyan. Shocked, the smaller Saiyan turned around quickly only to find himself staring at Goku.  
“Kakarot. You finally decided to stop hiding from everyone?” Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He held an evil looking grin on his face and chuckled slightly.   
“I haven’t exactly been hiding. I just wanted to be alone for a while.” Goku replied, trying not to sound to upset. He stared at Vegeta, taking in his features. A little shorter than himself, black spikey hair that stood straight up, that grin that he always did when he was getting the urge to fight with someone. He was definitely the same old Vegeta and they had finally face to face once again.


	4. Confession

The kiss only lasted for a few minutes or so before Vegeta pulled away from Goku. They both just stared at each other for a second, Goku’s face feeling really hot from blushing so badly. Vegeta on the other hand just kept a straight face like nothing had happened. Vegeta suddenly stood up and hauled Goku to his feet.   
“You should go home, Kakarot. I’ll come see you later. Remember to release your energy when you feel mine getting close. Got it?” Vegeta asked, sounded a little off from normal. Goku could only nod and once Vegeta left, Goku took off into the air and flew home as fast as he could. He just couldn’t wrap his head around what happened. Had Vegeta really kissed him and if so what for? Was he trying to be funny? Probably not. That wasn’t exactly in Vegeta’s nature. Maybe Vegeta was just trying to tease him. Yeah, that had to be it. Or…maybe not… Goku shook everything from his head that he could and continued flying home. He decided that a nice hot bath would be just the thing he needed when he got home and food of course. He hadn’t eaten since this morning and he was starving. Food, bath, then go to bed. That was his plan for the night.   
After about thirty minutes of flying, Goku finally landed in front of his house. He unlocked the door and kicked off his boots once he got inside. Instantly, he went to the kitchen and started cooking up a whole bunch of food. As he cooked, he couldn’t help but think about Vegeta again and that kiss. It was an amazing kiss but why did it happen? Goku still couldn’t wrap his head around it but something deep inside him really wanted it to happen again. He wondered if there was a secret reason that Vegeta had divorced Bulma; a reason that Vegeta didn’t mention. Thinking about that kiss made Goku feel all warm on the inside and it felt nice. Had it gone on any longer than it did, it would have probably been arousing. Vegeta… Goku thought to himself before quickly coming back to reality due to the smell of something burning. He squealed a little bit and quickly flipped the huge steak over before it burnt too badly. Sighing, he went back to just focusing on food. Once everything was ready, Goku filled a plate full of food and sat down, beginning to stuff his face once again.   
Once he was done, he cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away in the refrigerator. He made his way upstairs and into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. As the water heated up, Goku stripped down and leaned against the wall, finding his mind going back towards the kiss between him and Vegeta. Damn…. He thought to himself…that kiss…Vegeta…I think…I want it to happen again… Goku quickly snapped back to reality and shook his head. There was no way Vegeta could ever really have feelings for him. Vegeta wasn’t that kind of person, or at least he didn’t seem to be. Stepping into the shower, Goku could only wonder if something like that could really happen between him and Vegeta. To be honest, Goku had thought that Vegeta was attractive the very first time he saw him, even though he was trying to blow up the earth and stuff like that. The earth was still intact and Vegeta hadn’t tried blowing it up anymore. From the looks of it, Vegeta had actually calmed down and now only focuses on fighting and getting stronger. As Goku washed his spikey black hair he just kept his eyes closed and let his mind wander. He thought about all the fights he had won in the past, about his friends, and about the very first time he and Vegeta met. He remembered that fire he saw in Vegeta’s eyes and that look on his face every time they began to fight with each other. Goku laughed to himself. He was thinking like a lovesick school girl, something he was never like. Goku rinsed his hair and shut the water off. He got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry himself off when he suddenly felt a strong presence moving toward him. Quickly, he pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and rushed outside. He closed his eyes and raised his energy levels, hoping whoever was coming toward him would land once they felt the sudden spike of energy. It couldn’t be him…could it…?  
~~  
As Vegeta was flying the way Kakarot had told him to go, he felt the sudden spike of energy. It had to be him. Kakarot. Vegeta quickly picked up his speed and soon found himself directly over the energy he was feeling. As he looked down, he grinned a bit. There stood the cabin that Kakarot had mentioned and then when he saw a figure standing outside, he grinned even wider. It was Kakarot. This was it. He finally found where Kakarot was living. Without even hesitating, Vegeta quickly landed on the ground just a few feet away from the other male.   
“Kakarot. I see you felt me coming and came outside to meet me.” Vegeta grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Of course. I’m just shocked that you came tonight. I figured you would have gone home for the night, Vegeta.” Kakarot replied, tilting his head slightly.   
“Well I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I? Now are you going to invite me in or make the Prince of all Saiyans just stand out here?” Vegeta asked as he walked toward the taller Saiyan with that wicked grin on his face. He watched as Kakarot nodded and motioned for him to follow. Once they were inside, Vegeta kicked off his shoes and looked up at Kakarot. “I would like to have a word with you about what happened between us earlier this evening, Kakarot.” He watched as Kakarot nodded and took him over to the couch.  
“Please, sit down Vegeta.” He told the smaller Saiyan as he sat down. Vegeta nodded and sat down beside Kakarot. The both of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Vegeta turned toward Kakarot with a serious look on his face.   
“Listen to me, Kakarot. There’s a reason I did that. It was a test to see if I made the right decision of divorcing Bulma and I am pleased to say, it was a very good result. I kissed you to see if you would either push me away or just let it happen and to my surprise, you let it happen.” Vegeta watched Kakarot’s face carefully and only smiled when he watched the bigger Saiyan nod as if he understood, so Vegeta continued speaking. “So I do have to confess something to you Kakarot, and I hope once you hear what I have to say you end up saying something close to the same thing.” Vegeta took a deep breath and slid a little bit closer to Kakarot, still staring at him. “Kakarot…it really pains me to say this, and not in a bad way necessarily, but here it is… I divorced Bulma because…I really…like you…” Vegeta quickly closed his eyes and waited. He couldn’t help but think about how stupid he must sound to Kakarot right now. He felt his pride go straight out the window as he waited for Kakarot’s response. Vegeta suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder and his eyes flew open, only to see Kakarot staring at him with a small smile on his face.   
“Vegeta…now I have a confession and I hope you don’t kill me when you here it…” Vegeta started to open his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Kakarot’s hand. “Don’t speak, just listen. Do you remember that very first time we fought?” Vegeta nodded and Kakarot continued to speak. “Well…that was the first time I had felt my heart jolt in a very long time. That fire in your eyes lit up a desire inside me that I hadn’t felt in years. And when we fought with each other for the first time, it was just amazing. As the years passed, I found myself slowly beginning to think about you and not Chichi but I never thought it would happen so I kept it to myself and just went on with my marriage to her. I figured you were happy with Bulma so I’d try to be happy with Chichi. I know I always seemed happy with her and yes I was pretty broken about the divorce but then I realized something when I saw you today for the first time in a month. I heard that you and Bulma had gotten a divorce and then when you told me what happened after we fought today… I’m no longer scared to say it to you, Vegeta. I…I really like you as well. A lot more than I think I’m supposed too and all I can say is that…I’m really glad that you feel the same way!” Once Kakarot was done talking, he removed his hand from Vegeta’s mouth, only to find that Vegeta was smiling. Vegeta suddenly put a hand on Kakarot’s face and touched their foreheads together.  
“Kakarot…I’m glad…” Vegeta whispered softly.


	5. Sick

~~  
Goku found himself really close to Vegeta once again; just like they were earlier that evening. He still couldn’t believe he had just told Vegeta all of that and he was still alive. He must have really been serious because now Goku found himself once again inches away from Vegeta’s face. Goku placed his hand over the one Vegeta had on his face and just smiled at him again. He couldn’t believe this was truly happening but he still was still really happy about it.   
“Hey, Vegeta?” Goku asked softly.   
“What is it, Kakarot?” Vegeta replied, sounding slightly irritated.   
“I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay here tonight. I have two rooms so we wouldn’t have to share a bed.” Goku kind of smiled, hoping for a yes from Vegeta. Once he saw Vegeta nod a bit, he instantly jumped up, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and pulling him up too. Vegeta couldn’t help but laugh a little and then grinned as Goku kissed the top of his hand. “Come with me, Prince of all Saiyans. Allow me to show you to your room.” Vegeta laughed a little and so did Goku as they both headed upstairs. He took Vegeta to the spare room and opened the door, pulling the smaller Saiyan inside.   
“This isn’t too bad, Kakarot.” Vegeta pulled his hand away from the taller Saiyan’s and looked around the room. Goku watched as the other male went over and sat down on the bed, glancing up at him.  
“Will this be alright for you, Vegeta?” Goku asked, tilting his head to the side. He smiled when the smaller Saiyan nodded. Slowly, Goku walked over and leaned down in front of his Prince. He looked Vegeta in the eyes and then placed a light kiss on his forehead. He felt Vegeta jump a bit and pulled back quickly. “Sorry. Um…there are some sweatpants in the dresser if you want to change into those and if you want to take a shower; the bathroom is just down the hall on the left. And if you need me, my room is right across the hallway.”   
“Thank you Kakarot. I’ll see you in the morning.” Vegeta smiled slightly and Goku returned the smile. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Goku put a hand on his forehead and smiled to himself before walking into his own room and closing his door. He couldn’t believe it still. Vegeta was here. They both confessed to each other and they had both felt the same way. Goku was so excited that he could barely contain himself, until he started coughing roughly. That couldn’t be good. Goku placed his hand back on his forehead, only to find that he felt a little warm. Shrugging, Goku went and climbed into bed. He figured that he was just warm from blushing after he kissed Vegeta’s forehead. Surely he’d be better in the morning and he’d spend all day with Vegeta. Lying down on his pillows, he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Quickly, Goku drifted off into a deep sleep and let his dreams take over his mind.   
The next morning, Goku woke up to a splitting headache and he was sweating like crazy. There was no way he had gotten sick. Once he went to breathe, he gasped at a sharp pain in his throat. It hurt to breathe. That couldn’t be good. Struggling to find his voice, he started to yell, “V-Vegeta…!” His voice was very hoarse and it hurt him to even speak but he still tried again, “Vegeta…! S-something’s wrong…!” Goku began shaking pretty badly. He couldn’t tell if he was hot or cold. Eventually he heard someone in the other room running around and cussing a little. That had to be Vegeta. Coughing loudly, Goku felt his eyes start to water, almost as if he was about to cry to himself. Suddenly the door flew open. There in the doorway stood Vegeta, only wearing a pair of black sweatpants. He was panting hard, almost as if he was about to have a heart attack. Goku watched as the smaller Saiyan dropped his hand from the doorknob and slowly walk over to him.  
~~  
Vegeta looked down at Kakarot with a slight amount of fear in his eyes. He didn’t understand why the larger Saiyan had been yelling for him until he noticed how badly Kakarot was sweating. He tilted his head and slowly placed a hand on Kakarot’s forehead. Without speaking a word, he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Kakarot’s hair.   
“V-Vegeta…” Kakarot whispered softly.  
“Looks like you’ve gotten sick, Kakarot. Very sick.” He replied as the other Saiyan’s eyes widened.   
“S-sick…? There’s no way…” Kakarot tried to protest but Vegeta threw his free hand up to silence him.  
“Listen to yourself, Kakarot. You can barely even speak. You’ve got a fever, you’re sweating like crazy and your face is bright red. You are most definitely sick.” Vegeta stood up and covered the larger Saiyan with a blanket. “Now you stay here in bed and I’m going to go make you some soup. I at least know how to take care of someone when they’re sick so you’re in good hands.” He heard Kakarot laugh softly as he left the room and went down to the kitchen. This was just fabulous. He couldn’t believe that Kakarot had gotten sick on him and now he had to play doctor for at least a week. Kakarot so owed him for this one and he could only pray that he didn’t end up sick as well. Vegeta thought to himself… This is going to be a long week…especially with him…  
\--One week later—  
Vegeta sighed with relief once Kakarot was up and running around again. It was finally over. After a week of Kakarot coughing, crying, and refusing to take medicine unless it was forced down his throat, the sickness was finally gone and Vegeta could actually relax. Kakarot kept saying how he was going to make it up to Vegeta for taking good care of him while he was sick and Vegeta just rolled his eyes. He knew that there was nothing Kakarot could do for him that he couldn’t do for himself. Annoyed with Kakarot’s constant excitement, Vegeta made his way outside and sat down in the grass. God he was way more annoying when he wasn’t sick in bed, but at least he wasn’t crying. Vegeta sighed and looked up at the sky. Kakarot was clearly a good choice, even if he was insanely annoying. Vegeta closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his hair. He was enjoying himself for a moment anyways until he suddenly found himself being lifted up off the ground. He couldn’t get himself turned around to see who was holding him up in the air, but as soon as he heard that familiar laugh, he just sighed to himself.   
“What are you doing, Kakarot?” He asked as he felt himself get shifted into a better holding position.   
“You of course!” Kakarot laughed and hugged Vegeta tightly.  
“Damn it, Kakarot! You’re going to squeeze the life out of me!” Vegeta yelled as he tried to struggle out of the taller Saiyan’s grasp. Without much hesitation, he felt himself be put back down and he turned around to face Kakarot.   
“I’m sorry Vegeta! I’m just really happy and I still can’t thank you enough for taking care of me while I was sick. I’m sorry if I annoyed you too much… I hope you haven’t changed your mind about us…” Vegeta saw the worry in Kakarot’s eyes and quickly put his hands on the tall Saiyan’s cheeks.  
“Hey. Relax, okay? I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me as your mate and you’re going to have to just deal with that.” Vegeta grinned and planted a soft kiss on Kakarot’s lips. The other male responded quickly as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist and held him close. Vegeta could only sigh with happiness as he let himself be pulled closer. Once again, he thought to himself…This was clearly…the right choice…


	6. Missing

~~  
Goku pulled away from Vegeta and smiled softly. He was really glad that he had Vegeta when he was sick and was happy that the smaller Saiyan took good care of him. Sighing softly Goku sat down in the grass and pulled Vegeta down with him. He laughed when Vegeta landed on his chest and nuzzled his hair. Suddenly Vegeta jumped up and Goku looked up at him with surprise, hoping he hadn’t crossed any boundaries.  
“Vegeta?” Goku asked, sounding really concerned.   
“I’m sorry Kakarot… I just remembered that I promised Trunks I’d take him to the amusement park today. Just like a father and son day, you know?” Vegeta replied as he looked down at the other male.  
“Oh, I understand Vegeta.” Goku replied, smiling. “Go on and spend time with Trunks. I’ll be just fine and I’ll be waiting here for you when you get back!”   
“T-thanks Kakarot. I shouldn’t be gone very long. Maybe a few hours at the most.” The smaller Saiyan gave the other a small smile before taking off into the air, quickly disappearing from eye sight. Goku settled back down in the grass and sighed softly. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with the rest of the day. He could get some training in or go see if Gohan or Goten wanted to hang out for a little while. Huffing softly, Goku jumped up from the grass and stretched a little before walking back inside. He headed straight for the kitchen and pulled out some food before he started doing anything else. Food was always the first priority in the morning. It didn’t take Goku long to scarf down the food and clean up the dishes he had used. Once that was done, Goku went upstairs and did his usual routine of changing into his orange training gear and running back down stairs to pull on his blue boots before running back outside.  
\--Three Hours Later--   
Goku had been training for a few hours before he finally decided to take a break. He sat down in the grass and sighed. He started to really miss Vegeta, even though he had only been gone since this morning. He needed to spend time with Trunks, something he hardly does. Goku laughed softly and ran his hand through his spikey black hair. Suddenly he felt a presence slowly closing in on him. He quickly stood up and picked up his guard. This presence wasn’t like any presence he’s ever felt before. This one was strange. It wasn’t exactly powerful, but it was intimidating. Goku slowly started to look around, unsure where the stranger was going to come from. He even looked above him, but no one was there, at least not yet. He suddenly began to wonder if he was just paranoid or something, but that quickly changed when he felt a huge energy spike. Definitely not one he’s ever felt before. He knew for sure it wasn’t Piccolo or Vegeta. It was an entirely new power and it was heading straight for him. There was a huge blast of light in front of Goku, causing him to scream and cover his eyes. He felt himself land on the ground, still covering his eyes from the blinding light. Once it cleared, he removed his arms from his face only to find a stranger standing in front of him. He stood up and looked at this stranger. The guy was taller than he was, he had shoulder length blonde hair and bright red eyes, almost like demon eyes. He was wearing white shirt that exposed the top part of his chest, dark blue jeans and no shoes. When the stranger smiled, Goku could see a pair of fangs poking out slightly. The sight of the stranger made Goku shudder slightly.   
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Goku asked the stranger, glaring slightly.  
“My…you’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” The stranger’s voice was deep and cold. He grinned wildly as he made his way toward Goku.   
“I asked who you are.” Goku growled, stepping back slightly.   
“Now, now, there’s no need to back away. My name is Zylen and I’m here for you, Goku.” The stranger laughed softly as he watched the shock on Goku’s face. “That’s right. I know who you are and I know everything about you. Even the fact that you’re a very powerful Saiyan and it made me decide that you’re perfect to add to my collection.”  
“I think it’s best that you leave and not come back. Unless of course, you’re looking for a fight.” Goku grinned and moved to his fighting stance.   
“So scary. I guess if you won’t come willingly, I’ll just have to force you.” Zylen smirked slightly and walked closer to Goku.   
“Stay away from me!” He yelled as Zylen only got closer. “Stay away…!” Goku suddenly felt something come over his body, making it feel really heavy and causing his vision to blur. He felt his knees give out, causing him to hit the ground. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he just couldn’t. When he tried to speak, he realized he couldn’t find any words. Zylen was suddenly standing over him, laughing softly.  
“There now. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Zylen knelt down beside Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now, let’s get going. You’re going to fit in nicely. I just know it.” Before Goku could even try to ask any questions, there was suddenly a blinding light again and then they were both suddenly gone.   
Goku awoke in a strange room. It was dark and cold inside the room, but there was no one else there with him. He started to sit up, but something stopped him. He heard the rattling of chains and when he went to lift his arm to feel around his neck, he saw one on his wrist. He grinned softly. Chains weren’t an issue for him. If this stranger had really been watching him, he should know that. Bracing himself, Goku quickly tried to jerk the chains from the wall, only to find himself getting zapped with a strong electrical current that caused him to scream loudly. Impossible… Goku thought to himself before the shock caused him to pass out once again.   
~~  
Vegeta had gotten home a lot later than he had really planned. The sun had already set and he probably had Kakarot worried. He landed in front of the cabin, shocked to see that it was completely dark inside. He slowly walked up to the door and turned the knob, surprised to see that it was unlocked. It was strange. Kakarot never left the door unlocked if he left the house. Getting worried himself, Vegeta rushed inside and turned on every light possible. He checked every single room, calling for Kakarot as loudly as he could. Something was wrong. This wasn’t like Kakarot at all. He couldn’t even find a note or anything. Nothing was taken, so it’s not like the taller Saiyan had just up and left without so much as a warning. Vegeta bolted outside, still screaming for his mate. He suddenly noticed where two patches of grass had been burned a little. They were only a few feet from each other too. He knew for a fact that Kakarot wasn’t capable of something like that and neither was anyone else around here. That could only mean one think. Vegeta gasped to himself. Kakarot had somehow been taken by someone but how or why was a huge mystery to Vegeta. He screamed as loud as he could, clearly pissed off. He just hoped that he could somehow find Kakarot before something bad happened. Kakarot…I promise…I’ll find you and I will save you. Vegeta sank to his knees and hit the ground really hard with his fist. This was too horrifying to be real, but it had to be. There were no other explanations.


	7. Tortured

~~  
Goku once again woke up in the same room he had earlier. He was still chained to the wall to where he couldn’t move. The shock from the chains had been a powerful one that was strong enough to knock him out for god knows how long. Instantly he thought of Vegeta. Damn he was probably worried sick and he had no way to tell his mate that he was alive. Goku couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he was doing here. The last thing he really remembered was Zylen doing something strange to him and then he passed out. This couldn’t be good. All Goku could do was just lay there in silence and wait for whatever was coming next.   
After a while, the door suddenly creaked open, causing Goku to turn his head in the direction of the door. In the doorway stood the same figure that he had seen in his front yard earlier. He watched as the figure walked inside, closing the door behind him. Slowly the figure walked toward him, caring something in his right hand. It was too dark to make out what it was, but Goku had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be good. The figure stopped right by the bed and grinned a little bit. “Looks like you’re finally awake, Goku. Welcome to my home. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time getting to know each other.”  
“Where the hell did you bring me, you freak?” Goku growled, staring into Zylen’s bright red eyes.  
“I told you. You’re at my home on a whole different planet where no one will ever find you. You see, Goku. I watch people from all over different universes and when I find a person that sparks my interest, I go after them and take them. Usually I don’t even let them sleep once they’ve first arrived, but I was feeling nice with you. But enough of that.” Zylen grinned again and moved the cuff on Goku’s left wrist down just enough to expose the upper half of his wrist. “Now. Don’t you move. If you struggle too much, you’ll get electrocuted again.” Goku watched as Zylen held his hand over the end of whatever he was holding. He muttered something and fire suddenly came from his hand, heating up what looked like a metal rod with a circle on the end of it. Goku’s eyes suddenly widened. It was a branding rod. In the center of the circle was a capital Z with a line at the top and bottom of it, and a small triangle on each side. Before Goku could even react quickly enough, Zylen was suddenly on top of him. Before he knew it, Zylen pressed the hot rod down on the center of Goku’s wrist. He instantly started screaming as loud as he could as the metal burned his skin, he could even hear his skin sizzling. He tried to struggle but he couldn’t even get Zylen off of him. After about two minutes he heard the metal rod hit the floor, but still felt the burning on his wrist. The pain was so intense that he was almost in tears. He heard Zylen mutter something else and he soon felt something cool pressed on the burning part of his wrist. Goku tried to keep from shaking, but he just couldn’t.  
“There now. That’s only the beginning of your time hear. You are in for a great deal of pain, Goku. And not even your mate can save you but I can torture the shit out of him too.” That caused Goku to jerk up, slamming his head against Zylen’s.   
“You leave Vegeta alone! If you so much as lay a hand on him, I’ll kill you!” Goku growled loudly and felt a hand smack him across the face, causing his head to jerk to the side.   
“I’ll do whatever I want. And I don’t have to touch him to torture him. I can invade nightmares. Everything I do to you, I can project into his mind so he can see everything that I do to you.” Zylen laughed loudly and looked down at Goku as he got off of him. “Now. Let’s get you stripped down.” Before Goku could even react he felt his clothes torn to nothing but shreds and felt ice cold hands move up and down his body. He closed his eyes tightly, as he felt Zylen get back on top of him. For once, Goku was actually completely terrified to the point where he couldn’t even move. He felt a sharp pain in his neck, which caused him to scream again. Zylen had bitten him, he realized that when he felt blood ooze from where the pain came from. Once Zylen pulled back, Goku could see the blood on his lips and on his fangs once he grinned a little. Goku felt Zylen move to between his legs, scratching all the way down his sides as he did so. Goku screamed again as tears filled his eyes and could only guess what was coming next. He felt something poke at his entrance, and gasped loudly. Zylen laughed wickedly and forced himself into Goku. Screaming loudly, Goku shook badly once Zylen was all the way inside him. Vegeta…Goku thought to himself as he felt Zylen beginning to thrust in and out roughly, causing the Saiyan to scream even more. I was hoping…that you would be the first one I did this with…but now…I may never have the chance to ever know how it feels with you… He cried as those thoughts of his echoed in his mind and as images of Vegeta appeared. He screamed loudly when he felt Zylen start going harder and rougher. He grabbed ahold of Goku’s black hair and pulled on it, causing the Saiyan’s head to jerk back. Then he felt sharp nails go down his chest, causing him to bleed more. Eventually Zylen had reached his climax and Goku felt a hot liquid inside of him. Once Zylen was done, pulled himself out and redressed himself. Looking back at Goku, he grinned.   
“That’s how it’s going to be from now on, Goku. Get used to it.” Zylen left the room and Goku just started bawling. He carefully rolled onto his side and gripped the pillow he was laying on tightly. He just wanted Vegeta, but he figured that he’d never be able to see him again, expect for his dreams. Soon, Goku passed out from all the crying, the last image in his head being Vegeta before everything went dark.   
~~  
Vegeta woke up screaming in the middle of the night. What had he just seen? It had to have been a nightmare. There’s no way something like that could be happening to Kakarot. At the same time, it all felt so real. He could only hope that a nightmare is all that was, but something in his chest kept telling him that it was real. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and closed his eyes. Kakarot…He thought…Please tell me that something like that isn’t truly happening to you…Vegeta felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. There was no way he could just start crying now. He made the decision that if these nightmares kept appearing, he would then believe that it was all true. And if it was all true, he could only hope that Kakarot could hold out until he found him. Unable to sleep anymore, Vegeta got out of bed and walked to the window, he stared out it and sighed as he leaned on the ledge. “Kakarot…” He whispered to himself, “Please just hang in there, wherever you are…I promise I will save you…” And with that, Vegeta made his way back to bed, hoping that it was all just a dream and that when he woke up in the morning, Kakarot would be back home where he belongs.   
\--A Year and a Half Later—  
Unfortunately, every night Vegeta had nightmare after nightmare. He was fully convinced that Kakarot was indeed being held hostage and being tortured by this guy. Every night it was something different; from rape, to whippings, to beatings, and even hot rods that weren’t for branding. As Vegeta slowly got dressed, he wrapped his tail around his waist. He was surprised by it growing back about a month ago but it was kind of nice to have it back. Once dressed, Vegeta made his way down stairs. Everyone else on the planet had been searching for Kakarot as well, with no luck. Vegeta had finally decided that Kakarot was nowhere on the planet and he had made the decision to go off into space and find him. After a year and a half though, he was sure that Kakarot had finally given up hope of being saved. If Vegeta was able to find him, then he’d never leave Kakarot alone again and he’d make sure that he killed that bastard who was doing all those awful things to his Kakarot. Growling loudly, Vegeta made his way out to the woods, to a secret place where he kept an old Saiyan pod that was actually big enough for two people. No one else except himself knew about it too, so hopefully it would still run.   
As he made his way to the secret place, another image suddenly appeared in his mind. It was that bastard himself. Vegeta could see the guy coaxing him to come for Kakarot. He even held up a small sign with something written on it. It couldn’t be…was he actually giving Vegeta the name of the planet where Kakarot was being kept? Vegeta growled loudly and rushed to where he kept the pod before he forgot the name of the planet. Once he reached it, he quickly examined it. Once he discovered that it would still run, he quickly jumped into the pod and punched in the name of the planet: The Dark Planet. This was it. He was finally going to get Kakarot back, no matter what the cost. As the pod took off into the air Vegeta sat back and crossed his arms. This bastard was in for the beating of his life and Vegeta was going to make sure that this guy didn’t live to see another day, especially not after what he had been doing to Kakarot. He was ready for whatever could be thrown at him and he was ready to see his mate again.


	8. The Dark Planet

About three days later, Vegeta landed on the Dark Planet. He made sure to land the pod in the middle of the woods somewhere that way no one would find it. Slowly, he made his way out of the woods and closed his eyes, hoping for some kind of energy that would lead him to Kakarot. He was just about to open his eyes when a vision suddenly popped into his head. It was that creep who had his Kakarot trapped somewhere. Soon he could hear a voice talking to him, he closed his eyes tighter and listened.  
“Ah, Vegeta you found the planet. You must really be determined to get this man back. Oh, I just thought I should show you a little surprise that I walked in on last night. I think you’ll find it most interesting.” The image suddenly showed Kakarot, still chained to a bed, completely naked and hurt really badly. The vision got closer to Kakarot’s waist and that’s when Vegeta saw it. It was completely obvious of what this guy was trying to show him. A tail…Vegeta gasped loudly as the voice began to speak again. “That’s right, Vegeta. A tail! It’s so exciting too! I can tell you that last night, Goku and I had lots of fun and he makes such adorable noises when that tail of his is touched! Oh I could just squeal. But enough of that. If you’re really determined to find Goku then you’ll just have to head South down Blood Road. Don’t worry. Nothing down there will hurt you. In fact, I’m saving you for myself to deal with. I’ll be waiting for you outside a huge manor at the end of Blood Road and I’ll be ready to deal with you myself. Get ready, Saiyan Prince, for the fight of your life.” And then the image and the voice were gone.  
Vegeta gasped loudly as his eyes flew open. He knew that he had to hurry and find Kakarot before it was too late. He quickly looked around until he found a sign that said Blood Road. Without even hesitating, Vegeta instantly started flying down the road as fast as he could, keeping his mind focused on Kakarot. That was his motive to fight. The past year and a half of all those nightmares that creep had shown him, they were all really happening to the person he cared about the most. Kakarot probably thinks that he’s been completely forgotten and probably feels completely alone. Just the thought of that got Vegeta’s blood boiling even more that it already was. He was going to make this creep pay for everything he had done to Kakarot. He was most definitely going to die tonight, at Vegeta’s royal hands. After about an hour of flying, Vegeta came to the end of Blood Road and at the end, just as the guy had said, stood a huge manor with at least ten different rooms. It looked almost like a prison, only in house form. Vegeta walked up to the manor and yelled as loudly as he could.  
“Hey you creep! I’m here now come out and face me!” He growled, just wanting to get this over with so that he could get Kakarot home safely. He suddenly heard a dark laugh coming from somewhere close by. He stepped back and braced himself as he waited for the one laughing to show themselves. The door to the manor creaked open slowly, and out came a very tall man with shoulder length blonde hair and bright red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and torn up jeans with no shoes. He grinned wildly when he saw Vegeta standing there.   
“I see you’ve finally found the place, Vegeta. Welcome. My name is Zylen” The man smiled and walked down the stairs, stopping about three feet from Vegeta.  
“Where’s my Kakarot, you disgusting pig?” Vegeta asked, clearly very pissed off.  
“Oh my. You’re such a rude Saiyan! But that’s understandable, considering the things that I’ve done to Goku. You would know all about that too, wouldn’t you? After all, I have projected everything into your dreams. Poor Goku though. A year and a half later and you finally come looking for him. He’s been crying for you every night since he got here. Up until about a month ago anyways. He finally gave up hope of you ever coming for him but apparently he gave up to soon.” The guy was clearly just trying to get Vegeta pissed off and it was working a little too well.   
“ENOUGH!!” Vegeta suddenly screamed as his energy rose sharply. He suddenly went Super Saiyan Two and growled loudly. “You’re going to die tonight! By my hands and then I’m taking Kakarot home with me!”  
“Oh my, you’re so cute Vegeta!” The guy teased as he smirked a bit.  
“Then I’m about to get real fucking adorable. Now prepare to be killed!” Vegeta and Zylen suddenly both flew into the air, going right for each other. Kakarot… Vegeta thought to himself, I promise, I’ll make this as quick as possible and then we can go home… Vegeta screamed loudly and punched Zylen right in the face, sending him crashing into a tree. Zylen let out a sharp squeak before flying back into the air, punching Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. This guy was tougher than he looked, but still no match for Vegeta, especially since Vegeta had a motive for wanting to kill this guy. He hurt Kakarot a lot. Probably broke him past the point of ever fully returning to normal. Thinking about all of that caused Vegeta to power up even more, he waited until Zylen flew closer to him and once he was close enough, Vegeta fired off a final flash attack. Zylen screamed loudly and lost one of his arms in the blast. Once the light from the final flash cleared up, Vegeta glared at Zylen, who was holding his missing arm, shaking badly.   
“D-damn you…!” Zylen growled loudly. “I know what will keep you from attacking…!” He suddenly held out his good arm and muttered something. About a minute later a figure appeared in the grasp of his hand. Vegeta looked closer and gasped loudly. There in Zylen’s grasp was Kakarot being held by the throat. “This look familiar, Vegeta?”   
“K-Kakarot…” Vegeta was shaking with rage. Seeing Kakarot in person like this and being able to see just how much pain he was in. Vegeta could only stare at Kakarot’s battered body. He was able to really see just how many scratches, cuts, bite marks and burns Kakarot had all over his body. He was covered in dry blood, even his tail had clumps of blood in it. He was also really skinny, clearly he hadn’t been fed at all. He could also see the marks of where he had been chained, but what really set him off was when he caught a glimpse of Kakarot’s left wrist that looked like it had been branded. Vegeta growled loudly and just screamed at the top of his lungs. “HOW DARE YOU! THAT’S MY KAKAROT!!!” He bolted right toward Zylen, knowing that he had to watch what he was doing so that he didn’t hurt his mate. He slammed his head right into Zylen’s stomach, causing him to drop Kakarot to the ground and fly backwards, crashing through the house. Reacting quickly, Vegeta fired off multiple energy blasts at the manor and finished it off with a Galick Gun that caused the manor to completely explode. He was breathing hard once he was done. The manor was left in nothing but pieces and in the very center was Zylen. Vegeta walked over to him and finished him off with one final, powerful energy blast. Once that was all done, he rushed over to Kakarot, who was all curled up on the ground.  
“Kakarot…” Vegeta whispered, sounding like he was ready to cry. When the other Saiyan didn’t reply, he tried again, louder this time. “Kakarot….!”   
“V-Vegeta…? Is that you…?” The bigger Saiyan asked with a really shaky voice. He refused to open his eyes, keeping them shut tightly.  
“Of course it’s me…” He pulled a glove off and rested a bare hand on Kakarot’s cheek. He felt Kakarot start to shake with fear but he managed to open his eyes a little bit.   
“Vegeta…you really did come…for me…” Kakarot whimpered softly as tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
“And I’m so sorry it took so long, Kaka…” Vegeta carefully lifted Kakarot into his arms, shocked with how light he had gotten. He knew that he needed to hurry and get Kakarot home before he lost him completely. Quickly flying off into the air, he made his way toward the pod that he had hidden in the woods. He made sure to keep a tight grip on Kakarot as he flew. Once he reached the pod, he opened the door and placed Kakarot inside carefully. He crawled in as well and shut the door behind him. Before taking off, he reached behind the seat and pulled out a blanket, covering up his mate so that he would be warm for the ride home. He sat the coordinates for Earth and pushed the button for the pod to take off. He pulled Kakarot into his arms and held him tightly the entire way home. Never once letting go of his injured mate. He thought to himself, If only I had found you sooner…maybe you wouldn’t be in this bad of shape…if I had only left sooner than I did…but I promise that as soon as we get home, I’ll never let you out of my sight. I’ll always be there for you, my warrior… Vegeta wrapped his tail around Kakarot’s waist and stroked his cheek. He knew it would take a long time for Kakarot to heal and he’d be with him every step of the way no matter what.


	9. Home

After about three days of riding in the pod, they finally arrived back home. Vegeta decided that as soon as they got inside, he was going to give Kakarot a nice hot bath and get him all cleaned up. Poor Kakarot was probably going to have nightmares for a few months. The thought of his warrior screaming with fear caused Vegeta to get really upset. He wasn’t sure if he could bare the thought of that. It caused him pain just thinking of Kakarot like that.   
Once the pod landed, Vegeta got out and lifted Kakarot back into his arms. He pressed the button to close the pod door and rushed Kakarot inside, going straight to the bathroom. He carefully sat Kakarot on the floor while he got the bath water ready, making sure it wasn’t too terribly hot. As he waited for the tub to fill up, he got out a medical kit and reached down to stroke Kakarot’s hair, causing the bigger Saiyan to flinch a bit. Clearly every little touch would scare his mate for a while but he had no choice. He had to get Kakarot used being touched, especially by himself. Vegeta turned off the water and removed the blanket from Kakarot, nearly in tears when he was able to see everything up close. Trying to shake off the tears, he carefully put is mate into the bathtub and began to wash him off. He noticed that Kakarot was clutching is left wrist tightly, almost as if he was trying to hide something. As Vegeta reached for both of his mate’s arms, Kakarot’s eyes snapped open.   
~~  
Goku looked at Vegeta with dead fear in his eyes as he clutched the wrist that had the mark on it tighter. He didn’t want Vegeta to see it because he was scared to death that he would leave him. He began to shake violently as Vegeta tried to move his hand once again, tears beginning to fall down his face.   
“Kaka…please… You need to show me everything…” Vegeta whispered softly.   
“Y-you won’t want me…anymore Geta…” Goku managed to squeak out, his voice was just barely above a whisper. He wrapped his tail tightly around his leg. He was so scared to show Vegeta the brand mark that Zylen had put on him the very first night he was taken.  
“Hey…I’ve already seen a tiny glimpse of it…you need to show me the whole thing… I saw it when he was holding you by your throat…right before I killed him…” His mate replied, gripping Goku’s other wrist tightly. Goku realized that he really had no choice. With a shaky sigh he slowly removed his hand from the wrist that had the mark on it. He shook harder as he watched Vegeta turn his wrist over so that his palm was facing upward. Instantly he sensed rage coming from Vegeta and Goku shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. To Goku’s surprise, he felt Vegeta bring his wrist up toward his face. He wasn’t sure what Vegeta was doing until he felt a pair of lips press down on the mark.   
“G-Geta.,..?” Goku whispered softly.  
“I can’t believe he did this to you…my warrior…my love…” Vegeta had tears in his eyes and Goku just started bawling like a baby. He felt Vegeta’s arms wrap around him tightly and he felt a hand run through his spiky black hair.   
“I understand…if you don’t want anymore…Geta…” He choked out through tears. He was quickly silenced as Vegeta pressed his lips down on Goku’s. Goku quickly kissed him back. The first passionate kiss he had had in a whole year and a half. When he felt Vegeta pull back, he opened his eyes and just stared at Vegeta.   
“Never think that I’m going to stop wanting you. I want you for the rest of our lives and no one else. Do you understand, Kaka?” Vegeta gave Goku a small smile and Goku nodded at his mate. Once that was all settled, Goku let his mate finish cleaning him up and after that was done, he allowed Vegeta to bandage up all of his wounds, and even asked Vegeta to wrap up his wrist so that neither one of them had to look at the mark that was permanently there on his skin. After that was done, Goku let Vegeta take him to his room. Goku sat down on the bed and watched as Vegeta dug around in the dresser, pulling out two pairs of black sweat pants. He watched as his mate helped him get the sweat pants on and then watched as Vegeta changed into a pair for himself. Goku settled down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He had missed his bed so much and had forgotten how comfortable it was. He was shocked when Vegeta crawled into bed beside him and pulled him close.   
“Are…you going to stay with me…in here I mean…” Goku asked quietly.   
“Of course I will, Kaka. I am never going to leave your side. I promise.” Vegeta replied. Goku smiled as he felt Vegeta run a hand across his cheek and then he felt something wrap around his leg. He glanced down and his eyes grew all wide. What he saw wrapped around his leg was a tail, but it wasn’t his own tail. It was Vegeta’s.   
“Geta…your tail grew back too…” Goku breathed a sigh of relief and heard Vegeta laugh softly.  
“That’s right, babe. It did grow back. About two months after you were gone it was suddenly there again.” Vegeta replied with a smile on his face. “Now, you need to get some sleep. And I promise, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Goku nodded in agreement and snuggled down into his mate’s arms. Even though Vegeta was shorter than he was, he was still able to feel completely safe. Size didn’t matter because he knew how strong Vegeta was. Laying there in his Prince’s arms, Goku drifted off into a deep sleep, the safest one he has had in a very long time. 

((Hey everyone! Let me know how you're liking this story! It is complete on my laptop so if you guys like it, I'll keep adding more chapters! Thanks!))


	10. Struggles

~~A few weeks later~~  
A few weeks after Vegeta had gotten Kakarot back home, he realized that this road to recovery was going to be a long and hard one. Ever since they had gotten back, Kakarot had been having nightmare after nightmare, always waking up screaming bloody murder and nearly giving Vegeta a heart attack. It definitely wasn’t going to be easy, but Vegeta was very determined. Every day Vegeta worried about his mate. Kakarot’s strength had dropped massively and his appetite was just barely there anymore. He had turned really pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Every single night Vegeta knew that the man who had hurt Kakarot haunted his dreams and there was nothing he could do about it…or was there? No…I can’t ask him to do such a thing so soon…It’d probably break him…Vegeta thought to himself. He quickly shook the image from his head. Maybe once Kakarot was doing a bit better than he was right now, then he could try this thought of his.   
Vegeta awaited in the kitchen for Kakarot to get up from the bed. He sighed to himself. He was completely exhausted from all these sleepless nights that he had gotten, but he never complained. It was for Kakarot. His Kakarot. Vegeta couldn’t help but think about how much his warrior was going through. He never should have left Kakarot alone that day, but it was already done. No matter how much Vegeta wanted to change the past, he just couldn’t. Now he’s been beating himself up on the inside every single day. Suddenly, Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts by loud screaming. He quickly bolted up the stairs, knowing Kakarot was having another one of those dreams again. He heard yelling and pleading right before he bolted into the room. Kakarot was laying there in the bed; his eyes shut tightly, his body shaking and completely sweaty.   
“VEGETA! HELP ME! DON’T LET HIM DO IT! PLEASE!” Kakarot’s screams were just horrifying. Without even thinking, Vegeta quickly leaped onto the bed and grabbed Kakarot’s face, trying carefully to wake him up.  
“Kaka! Wake up! It’s me, Vegeta! Please, please wake up!” Vegeta tried to keep his voice calm so that he wouldn’t scare Kakarot even more than he already was. He felt his mate shake even harder underneath him. “Come on, Kaka! You can wake up from this! I just know it!” Without even thinking, Vegeta quickly pressed his lips down onto his mate’s and kissed him roughly. Almost instantly, Kakarot had quit shaking and slowly wrapped his arms around Vegeta. Pulling back, Vegeta glanced down at Kakarot and waited. He breathed a sigh of relief as Kakarot opened his eyes.  
~~  
Goku was shaking like a mad man as he stared up at the person who was on top of him. Only to start bawling when he saw Vegeta’s face staring back at him, full of concerned. Goku quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around his prince’s slender body. He felt a hand run through his hair carefully. He heard a low rumble in Vegeta’s chest, almost like a growl. Scared, he snapped his head up and stared at the smaller Saiyan, fear filling his eyes.  
“Geta…?” Goku whispered softly, still shaking.  
“I’m sorry, Kaka…I didn’t mean to scare you… I’m just angry with myself because I couldn’t protect you from all of those bad things…” Vegeta couldn’t help but let some tears fall down his cheeks. “I-I know you’re struggling to get through this…and I don’t know what to do! I can’t get into your dreams and fight him off for you and I would if I could! I want to protect you!”   
“Geta…I know you do…but there’s nothing you can do to change what’s happened…I should have been stronger…I should have been able to take him down…” Goku just felt so weak about not being able to take Zylen down and now he was causing Vegeta to beat himself up over all of this. “Hey…let’s get dressed and get some breakfast…” Goku wasn’t exactly hungry but he knew that he had to eat, to show Vegeta that he was at least trying.  
“Alright Kaka…let’s go…” Vegeta let a small smile escape from his lips. Goku watched as the smaller Saiyan made his way over to one of the dressers and pulled out some clothes. They had recently moved all of their stuff into the same room, which only made sense to them since they were mates. Goku watched as Vegeta got dressed, simply admiring his mate’s body. “Come on, dear. You get dressed too.” Goku suddenly hopped out of bed with more energy than he expected to have. He rushed over to the other dresser and got dressed as well before going into the bathroom. He paused and looked into the mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself because he had thinned out so much and lost most of his color. Sighing, he looked down at his left wrist, staring at the burn mark that was left on him. A circle with a capital Z in the middle and two filled in triangle on each side of the Z, facing opposite directions. He shuddered and proceeded to wrap his wrist up, stopping once he felt a presence behind him.   
“Geta…I know it’s you…” He whispered softly.  
“Honey…at least let me help you cover it…You’ll wrap it too tightly and cut off circulation…” Vegeta replied as he rushed over and took the bandage from him. Goku sighed and nodded as he sat down on the sink, watching Vegeta as he carefully wrapped up the burn mark. Goku didn’t want anyone to see it, not even he wanted to see it. Once his mate was done, Goku glanced up at him.  
“I’m sorry, Geta…I know I’m not improving at all…but I do hope this day out really helps…” Goku felt so pathetic, he didn’t understand why he was fighting with this so much.  
“I’d be surprised if you improved in just a few weeks. Things like this can scar you for life. You were already weak from which that earth woman divorced you, and now this has happened. To be honest, I’m not sure how much pain you can take, but I know that so long as I am here, I will not let you get hurt anymore. Do you understand?” Vegeta asked. All Goku could do was nod his head. “Good, now come on. Let’s get going.” The smaller Saiyan grabbed Goku’s hand and ran outside, making sure to lock the door behind them.   
The two of them flew toward town, keeping a tight hold of each other. They even had their tails wrapped together as they flew. Goku felt a lot safer with Vegeta’s tail wrapped around his. It was comforting and for the first few hours, everything seemed like it was going very smooth. The two of them were laughing; Vegeta had taken Goku to the pet shop where he could play with the puppies. Goku absolutely adored puppies and had a huge childish smile on his face while he was playing with them. He hopped that one day he could get a puppy, if Vegeta would allow it. He had grown very fond of a little white husky pup with bright blue eyes. He wanted to take her home so badly, but was too afraid to ask. He only hoped that she’d still be there when he could get Vegeta to agree. He caught a glimpse of Vegeta talking to the store manager, but quickly got distracted as the small dog licked his face. He was sad to say goodbye to her when Vegeta came to get him, but he went with Vegeta without an argument.   
Once they left the pet shop and continued there walk, Goku suddenly fell to the ground, gripping his hair tightly. He screamed bloody murder as images filled his head again. The memories all came back, and he wasn’t even asleep. He kicked and screamed, he could hear that cold laughter in his head. He could only imagine what Vegeta was thinking right now, unfortunately he was too trapped in these memories.   
~~   
“KAKA!” Vegeta screamed as he knelt down beside his mate. Why now did this have to happen? There were too many people around, and a lot of them had stopped and began to stare. Vegeta growled loudly and quickly scooped Kakarot up into his arms before taking off into the air. Vegeta flew home as fast as he could, breaking through the door and rushing his Kaka up to the room and laying him on the bed. He tried to wake Kakarot up carefully but when that didn’t work, he sighed to himself and slammed his lips onto his mate’s, causing Kakarot to bolt up again, nearly knocking Vegeta off the bed. He stared at Kakarot, who was breathing hard and fast. He saw Kakarot’s gaze fall on him and saw the tears start to fall from his face. Vegeta quickly wrapped his arms around the taller Saiyan and held him close. Vegeta knew that he was down to his last option. He closed his eyes tightly and thought to himself, tonight will be the night…I know it’s way too soon, but it’s the only way to help Kaka…Tonight, after dinner, I will do it…I will bond with Kaka…then maybe…just maybe…I can save him from these nightmares.


	11. The Bond

((A/N: Yaoi in this chapter!))

Vegeta stayed by Kakarot for the rest of that day, deciding he’d wait until after dinner to tell Kakarot about the bond. He wasn’t sure how his mate would react to the bond, especially since that meant they’d have to have sex in order for the bond to work out. He just hoped that Kakarot would trust him and know that he’d be safe.   
Kakarot waited on the couch curled up tightly while Vegeta made dinner. Vegeta couldn’t help but worry about what they were going to do tonight and just hoped it would actually work and relieve Kaka from these terrible nightmares. Also, the bond would allow Vegeta to see into Kaka’s dreams and he’d be able to see what the other Saiyan was thinking. Vegeta sighed to himself and continued to cook until there was enough food made to feed an army. He called for Kakarot, who came into the kitchen slowly, keeping his head down. Vegeta could feel unease coming from his mate and walked over to the taller Saiyan, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Hey, Kaka look at me.” Vegeta said in a soft tone. Kakarot was hesitant at first, but he managed to look into Vegeta’s eyes. He couldn’t help but feel pained to see the sad look on Kakarot’s face, and his eyes were stained red from crying. “I wish you wouldn’t cry so much. I know today upset you, but I promise I have a way to make it all better. Alright?”   
“Geta…h-how can you make it better…? I’m so damn weak right now…and I shouldn’t be.” Kakarot’s voice was shaky, but Vegeta just gave him a stern look.   
“I will explain everything to you once we have eaten. After we eat, we are going straight to our room.” He watched as Kakarot nodded slowly and they both sat down at the table. Vegeta watched as his mate quickly dug into the food. It seemed that Kakarot was managing to get his appetite back, which was a start of improvement. They both chowed down and within twenty minutes, they were done. Vegeta shooed Kakarot off to the bedroom while he quickly proceeded to clean up the mess they had made. Once he was done, he glanced out the window and grinned a bit. The moon is full tonight…he thought to himself before running up the stairs. He entered the room and saw Kakarot sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but black sweatpants. He walked over and sat down beside Kakarot, who offered him a gentle smile. He returned it slightly before his face became serious. He also caught a sniff of a strange scent coming from his mate. That can’t be…  
“Geta? What is it?” Kakarot asked, sounding rather concerned.   
“Listen to me carefully, Kaka. This is how I’m going to make it better. Tonight is a full moon and it’s perfect to do this. But first off, do you know you’re in heat?” He asked and watched as Kakarot shook his head. “Well you are. So I hope that this doesn’t cause anything to happen. Anyways. Tonight, you and I are going to bond. Do you know what that is?” He asked and once again, Kakarot shook his head. “Of course you don’t. Well. If you and I bite each other’s necks while we are in the middle of a session, then the bite marks will show that we belong to each other. It’s best to do it while a full moon is out like tonight. The bond will also allow me to see into your dreams and nightmares, as well as hear your thoughts. It will let you do the same for me. After today, I see no other option. If I don’t bond with you now and help you through your nightmares, you may go insane and start harming yourself. Are you following me?”  
“I-I am…but I’m just worried… I mean, I know you won’t hurt me, Geta…but what if it doesn’t help…?” Kakarot clearly had concern in his voice, his eyes wide with fear.   
“I promise it will. You just have to trust me. Remember, the man who hurt you is dead and now it’s just the two of us. Now, do you want to go ahead and get started? Your scent is driving me crazy…” Vegeta noticed that he had a growing erection just from Kakarot’s scent, and he could no longer hold himself back.   
Vegeta was suddenly on top of Kakarot. He watched as his mate’s eyes grew wide for a moment, but then they went soft and he could hear a low rumbling in Kakarot’s chest. He was purring. Vegeta quickly wrapped his tail tightly around Kakarot’s, causing him to cry out with pleasure. He leaned down and kissed his mate’s lips soft, rubbing their bodies together. He moved from Kakarot’s lips, to his jaw, trailing down his neck and chest. He slid between Kakarot’s legs, still leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the top of Kaka’s sweatpants. He grabbed on to the sweatpants and slowly tugged them off of Kakarot, revealing the other Saiyans erection. Vegeta couldn’t help but stare at the other Saiyan’s body. He thought to himself, my god, his body is beautiful, so perfect… He caught himself starting to purr as well. He knew that tonight would be just perfect for the both of them.   
He felt Kakarot’s eyes on him as he lowered down to his mate’s erection and slowly locked his lips around it, getting another cry of pleasure from Kakarot. He slowly moved up and down, squeezing Kakarot’s tail with his own even tighter. Quicker than expected he suddenly got a blast of hot liquid in his mouth. He swallowed it and looked up at Kakarot, who was blushing like a mad man.   
“Well Kaka, that was fast for you, but I’m only getting started.” Vegeta grinned wildly and carefully inserted a finger into Kakarot, who screamed loudly. He carefully thrusted that finer for a few minutes before inserting another one. He knew this was probably going to hurt Kakarot, but it was for his own good. Once he decided that Kakarot was ready, he moved and positioned himself over the other Saiyan. He planted a quick kiss on Kakarot’s lips before slowly pushing himself into his mate. Instantly, Kakarot let out a loud scream and clutched onto Vegeta tightly. Once Vegeta was fully inside, he paused for a minute and placed a hand on Kakarot’s cheek. “One last thing…before I really start… As soon as you…feel me bite into your neck, bite me right back. Understand?” Vegeta panted softly. He caught a slight nod from his mate and started thrusting slowly. He felt Kakarot’s nail’s dig into his back roughly, causing him to let out a loud groan. He began to thrust faster and he felt Kakarot wrap his strong legs around his waist. Just what he needed. Vegeta quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster. Kakarot was moaning and screaming underneath him. He heard Kakarot scream his name, which caused him to move even harder and once he felt himself getting close to his end, he leaned into Kakarot’s neck and sank his teeth into the other Saiyan’s soft flesh. He heard a loud scream followed by feeling a sharp pain in his neck. He held his bite on Kakarot’s neck and thrusted as hard as he could. He came deep inside his mate, followed by a loud groan, and Kakarot screaming his name once they were finished.   
Completely exhausted, Vegeta pulled out and crashed beside his mate. They were both breathing hard, their tails still wrapped around each other. He couldn’t believe that he really just did that. He hoped he didn’t hurt Kakarot too badly. The sudden thought caused him to glance over at Kakarot, only to see a small smile on his face. He began to wonder if the bond had actually worked. He closed his eyes and decided to see if Kakarot was able to hear him. Kakarot? Can you hear me? He asked in his mind. He waited for a few minutes and was about to open his eyes when he suddenly heard, Yeah Geta…I can hear you…It must have worked, huh? Vegeta couldn’t help but smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kakarot and kissed his cheek.  
“Yes, Kaka. It did work. I could hear you and you could hear me. Now maybe I can help you through these nightmares.” Vegeta nuzzled his mate softly.  
“Geta…I really hope you can help me…get through these nightmares… I just want us both to get a good night sleep.” Kakarot clearly felt guilty for causing Vegeta so many sleepless nights but Vegeta didn’t care.   
“Don’t worry about it, okay?” He pulled the blanket up over the both of them and held Kakarot close. “This time, I’ll make sure to stay in your thoughts all night. And I’ll destroy any nightmare that comes after you.” He heard Kakarot giggle softly before his mate passed out in his arms. He couldn’t help but think quietly to himself, Get ready nightmares, I’m coming for you and I’ll make sure you never haunt my Kaka again.


	12. The Nightmare

Vegeta kept his presence in Kakarot’s mind as he slept. He waited for anything that might come to haunt his beloved warrior and make sure that he’d put a stop to it. As Vegeta explored Kakarot’s mind, he suddenly felt everything go cold. He felt an eerie presence like he had felt on the Dark Planet a while ago and Kakarot’s dream looked really dark. He suddenly heard Kakarot screaming, the scream echoing loudly. He was clearly inside Kakarot’s nightmare now. He followed the sounds of Kakarot screaming, trying to move as fast as he could. He suddenly heard his name being called, which caused him to take off running as fast as he could. He soon came to a dark clearing and looked around. Kakarot’s nightmare was really dark, probably because he must have spent most of his time in a dark room without any light, not like that planet had much light to give anyways. Looking around slowly, he heard the scream again along with a plea to stop. This got Vegeta’s blood boiling. He took off toward the scream again and when he finally arrived he jerked to a stop, eyes raging with anger  
He saw his Kakarot, bound tightly to two trees, an arm and a leg tied to each of them. He could also smell Kakarot’s blood from where he was standing, which was a few feet away. Suddenly a figure emerged from behind the taller Saiyan, a figure that Vegeta just barely remembered. Zylen… That creep was indeed torturing Kakarot in his dreams. Vegeta growled loudly and as soon as he heard his mate scream again, he bolted toward them, taking Zylen to the ground.   
“Geta!” Kakarot screamed, relief sounding in his voice.  
“Don’t worry Kaka. I’m going to rid you of this demon once and for all!” Vegeta growled like a wild animal and quickly started throwing punch after punch at Zylen. Snarling loudly, Vegeta picked up the other male and flung him into a nearby tree, causing him to scream in pain. Quickly, Vegeta fired up a Galick Gun attack and fired it at Zylen. It was a direct hit and it caused him to explode into a million pieces. Once he was done, he rushed over to Kakarot and untied him from the trees. He just barely had time to catch Kakarot, who fell forward, collapsing on Vegeta’s shoulder. He was crying, which caused Vegeta to also shed a couple of tears. He held Kakarot close to him and just stroked his hair softly. Finally, Kakarot was able to look at Vegeta.  
“Geta…You saved me…from these terrible nightmares I’ve been having…All because of him…and I can’t…thank you enough…” Kakarot was bawling by this point and once his tears hit the ground, the whole dream went from a dark and cold place, to a bright grassy area with the sun shining down on the both of them.   
“Kakarot. From now on I will always be in your dreams to protect you from anymore nightmares through the bond that you and I have now. I promise, you will always be safe.” Vegeta nuzzled into his mate’s hair and smiled. He felt Kakarot sigh with relief and with that, the dream was over.   
~~  
Goku awoke the next morning and glanced over at his mate. He smiled a little and lightly stroked his hand across the smaller Saiyan’s cheek. The motion caused his mate to wake up and smile. Goku leaned down and hugged Vegeta tightly. Vegeta retuned the hug and nuzzled against Goku’s cheek. For once, Goku finally felt at peace and he was sure that things were just going to keep getting better. With Vegeta by his side, he felt that nothing could go wrong.


	13. Christmas

Goku sighed as he stared out the window, gazing at the snow on the ground. Christmas was tomorrow, and he was actually pretty happy. Chichi was sending Goten over for Christmas this year. He really missed the little guy. Bulma was also sending Trunks over, which Goku didn’t mention to his son because he wanted it to be a surprise. He suddenly heard a knock on the door along with someone yelling daddy. Smiling brightly, Goku rushed to the door, opened it quickly and was attacked by his son. He fell back laughing along with Goten and hugged him tightly.   
“Hey buddy! It’s awesome to see you!” Goku exclaimed, ruffling his son’s hair.   
“It’s great to see you too, dad! Where’s Vegeta?” Goten asked as he looked around the house.  
“He just ran to pick something up. It’s a surprise! Let’s get you settled in the spare room and then play some games while we wait for him. How does that sound?” Goku smiled and stood up, setting Goten back on the ground.  
“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Goten agreed as he grabbed his bag and rushed up the stairs. Goku followed him quickly. He hadn’t seen Goten this excited in a long time. He helped Goten put his stuff away and once they were done, they rushed down the stairs and plopped onto the couch. Goku turned on the gaming system and pulled two controllers out, handing one to Goten. He sat down beside his son and they began an intense game against each other. They were so wrapped up in their game that they didn’t even hear Vegeta come in with Trunks. Goku and his son were too busy laughing and lightly bumping each other. Goku only stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He instantly tensed up, nearly dropping the controller. He didn’t relax again until he heard that familiar laugh.   
“Kaka, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to scare you but I’m back.” Vegeta glanced over at Goten, who was staring at the two of them with big, curious eyes. “Quit staring. Someone’s here to see you as well.” Before Goten could even ask, he heard a voice that he knew all too well.  
“Goten!” It shouted.   
“Oh my god! Trunks!” The small boy jumped off the couch and ran over to a boy a little taller than him, with tan skin, blue eyes and lavender colored hair. He tackled the other boy to the ground and the two of them laughed.  
“Hey Goten! It’s been awhile huh?” Trunks smiled and hugged Goten tightly.   
“Way too long, Trunks!” Goten agreed as he hugged back. Goku smiled as he watched the two boys, almost forgetting that Vegeta’s hand was on his shoulder, until it was squeezed. Goku glanced at Vegeta and smiled a little bit, getting a smile in return.  
“Why don’t you let the boys play, Kaka. You and I need some alone time.” Vegeta smiled slightly and tugged on Goku.   
“Alright Geta.” Goku agreed as he gave Goten and Trunks the couch. He let Vegeta take him upstairs and followed him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Goku sat down on the bed and glanced up at his mate. He saw Vegeta admiring him slightly, which caused him to blush a bit.  
“I mostly wanted to talk to you, Kaka.” Vegeta said as he sat down beside Goku.  
“About what, Geta? Am I in trouble?” Goku asked, feeling slightly scared.  
“No, no not at all. I just want to know if you’ve been feeling alright. And if anything has been bothering you.” Vegeta replied, wrapping his tail around Goku’s waist.  
“I’m fine, Geta. Ever since you and I bonded I’ve been feeling better than ever. Honest.” Goku smiled softly and hugged his mate.  
“I only ask this because I’ve been getting some strange vibes from you. Like something’s off, but I can’t exactly put my finger on it.” Vegeta sounded a bit worried, but Goku just hugged him tighter.  
“You have nothing to worry about. There is something I want to tell you, but unfortunately it’s your Christmas present and I can’t give it to you until tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Christmas after all.” Goku grinned slightly. He wasn’t really sure if Vegeta was going to like this present or not, but there was nothing he could do.  
“But Kaka…If something is bothering you then you need to tell me.” Vegeta only began to sound even more worried.  
“I told you. It’s nothing bad, Geta. Okay?” Goku smiled and kissed his mate lightly on the lips.  
“Alright…I will trust you…but keep this in mind. I will be watching you ALL day today. You got that?” Goku could only nod before Vegeta left to go make dinner. Goku flopped on his back and threw his hands behind his head. He was really starting to worry about how Vegeta was going to handle what he was going to tell him tomorrow, but he decided that he couldn’t worry about it at the moment. Worrying was one of the last things that he needed to do right now.   
After about an hour, Goku could smell that dinner was ready. He quickly changed into something comfortable and bolted down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he found the two boys already scarfing down food like no tomorrow. Goku quickly sat down in his chair by Vegeta, who was also already scarfing down food, and quickly joined them. Vegeta was a pretty good cook and he always managed to make enough food. That’s one of the things Goku really loved about him. His cooking even out ranked Chichi’s cooking by a long shot. Once they were done eating, the boys slowly walked up the stairs. With full stomachs, they were ready to get a good night’s sleep, especially since tomorrow was Christmas. Goku stayed downstairs and helped Vegeta with cleaning up the kitchen. They were all such messy eaters, but they are Saiyans. After the kitchen was cleaned up, Goku wrapped his tail around the smaller Saiyan’s waist and walked up the stairs. They were both exhausted, mostly from all the food. They just barely made it to the bed before collapsing, Goku landing on top of Vegeta. They shared a quick kiss before snuggling together and passing out in each other’s arms.  
The next morning they were woken up bright and early by two excited children. Goten and Trunks rushed into the bedroom, yelling at the top of their lungs. Goku sat up quickly, knowing the boys would be on the bed in less than two seconds and he wanted to avoid getting jumped on. Vegeta was up next. He sat up just as Trunks went to jump on him, catching the boy in midair.   
“You two better settle down or else you aren’t getting your presents.” Vegeta growled, instantly getting the two boys to shut up. “Now go downstairs. We’ll be down in just a minute.” Goku watched as the two boys rushed out of the room before Vegeta turned toward him.  
“Merry Christmas, Geta!” Goku smiled, hugging his mate tightly.  
“Yeah, Merry Christmas, Kaka.” Vegeta returned Goku’s hug before looking up into his eyes. “So when are you going to tell me?”  
“Once we get through with the boys and their presents.” Goku replied, smiling as he watched Vegeta glare a bit.  
“Oh fine. Let’s get downstairs then before they tear into those presents without us.” Vegeta replied. Goku jumped up and grabbed the smaller Saiyan by the wrist, pulling him down the stairs where the boys were waiting. They had already sorted through their presents and they each had an equal pile beside them. Goku sat down with Vegeta on the couch and nodded towards the two boys. They both exclaimed happily before ripping into their presents. It didn’t take them long to get through all of their presents and instantly start playing with all the toys they got.   
“Hey you two. Why don’t you go upstairs and play for a little bit. I’ve got to talk to Vegeta alone.” Goku smiled innocently. Goten and Trunks didn’t even hesitate before gathering up their toys and rushing up the stairs. Once Goku heard the door close, he turned toward Vegeta, who had a big box on his lap.  
“Kaka, before you tell me. I have a surprise for you.” He smiled, pushing the box toward Goku.   
“Oh, Geta! You didn’t have too!” Goku smiled and stared down at the box. Right before he opened it, he heard a quiet bark. He stiffened up and glanced at Vegeta, his eyes wide. Vegeta just waited patiently. Without any more hesitation, Goku threw the lid off of the box and out popped a familiar looking face. Goku squealed loudly when he saw the little pup. It was the exact same one he was playing with the day he collapsed in town and had to be rushed home. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her. “Geta! How on earth did you know I wanted her?” Goku asked, excitedly.  
“Remember the bond Kaka? I can see what you’re thinking. Every single day after we left that pet shop, you were thinking of this little husky pup. So I went back to get her one day and I have been keeping her at Bulma’s place. You should read what’s on her bow.” Vegeta smiled. Goku tilted his head and glanced down at the bow, not even noticing that Vegeta was moving toward the floor. Goku saw a small card on the dog’s bow and slowly began to read it: Kakarot, I want you to know how much I love you and I’ve wanted to ask this ever since the day I brought you back home…I wanted to know if- Goku wasn’t even able to finish reading it before he felt one of his hands being grabbed. He quickly looked down at Vegeta, who was on one knee, holding a small black box in his other hand. “Kaka, I wanted to know if you would marry me.” Vegeta had said what Goku didn’t get to finish reading on the card. Instantly his eyes filled with tears he threw his free arm around Vegeta, keeping the puppy in the other arm.  
“Oh my god! Vegeta, of course I will! Nothing would make me happier!” He cried as he felt Vegeta’s arms wrap around him.  
“That makes me really happy Kaka…” Vegeta whispered softly.   
“Oh!” Goku sniffled before pulling back to look at Vegeta. “I almost forgot. My surprise for you…It isn’t exactly a physical surprise that you can hold right now…but you’ll be able too very soon…” He watched as Vegeta’s eyes grew wide. Before Vegeta could even ask, Goku shushed him and continued to speak. “I only hope that you’ll still want me…especially after you proposed to me…but…Geta…I’m pregnant…with your…I mean our baby.” He finished and just looked at Vegeta, who had nothing but shock all over his face. This made Goku begin to worry about what was going to happen next.


	14. Vegeta's Responce

~~  
Vegeta could only stare at his mate, his eyes wide with disbelief. There was no way Kakarot could be pregnant. Yes it was possible for Saiyan males to get pregnant, but only if they’re in heat…Wait… That night he and Kakarot bonded…Kakarot was in heat that night… Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed softly. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be a father or not. He was about to say something when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek.  
“Geta…?” Kakarot’s voice sounded sad and scared. Vegeta placed his hand over Kakarot’s before opening his eyes to look his mate in the face. He could see it in his eyes…Kakarot was worried and scared. He knew that he couldn’t let Kaka get all worked up. He had to say something. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Kakarot was pregnant with their baby; the first full blooded Saiyan born in decades. He managed a small smile before placing a hand on his mate’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Kakarot kissed him back and sighed happily. Once they pulled away from each other, Vegeta was finally able to speak.  
“How long, Kaka? How long have you known?” He asked, sounding rather curious.  
“Oh I found out last week. You and I had sex while I was in heat about six weeks ago, so I must be almost a month along.” Kakarot replied softly.  
“Oh my…this is…completely wonderful, babe! And it’s the first full blooded Saiyan in decades!” Vegeta hugged his mate tightly before remembering that he had just proposed to his mate just moments before he had been told about the pregnancy. He pulled away from Kakarot and grabbed the box, bringing the ring out and holding it to Kakarot.   
“Y-you still want to marry me!?” Kakarot asked, sounding rather surprised.   
“Of course I do! Did you think I wouldn’t want you after you told me about this?” Vegeta asked, tilting his head. Kakarot nodded and looked down. “Listen to me, Kakarot. I will always want you. It doesn’t matter if you’re sick, injured, moody, or pregnant, I will always be by your side. And I promise…” Vegeta paused and slipped the ring onto Kakarot’s finger, “I promise that I won’t let anyone hurt you or our baby, I’d die for you both before allowing you or the baby to get hurt. You’re my mate and we are bonded now. It’s my duty to protect you.” He pulled Kakarot close to him and hugged him tightly. Kakarot hugged back, crying on Vegeta’s shoulder.   
“Geta…I love you so much! I know you’ll be a great father to this baby. Oh I can’t wait to tell the boys that they’re getting a new brother or sister and that they’re going to become real brothers!” Kakarot was so excited, tears still falling down his face. Vegeta wiped them away and smiled. He knew that these next few months wouldn’t be easy for Kakarot. The pregnancy would cause mood swings, morning sickness, and he’d probably be in pain some days, but Vegeta was willing to help Kakarot through all this. Just like he promised.   
“Should I call the boys and tell them, Geta?” Kakarot asked, smiling softly.  
“You should indeed. They need to know as soon as possible.” Vegeta agreed. Kakarot called for Goten and Trunks, who came rushing down the stairs, hand in hand. Vegeta gave them a surprised look. He had never seen the two of them holding hands like that before. He knew they were close but he didn’t think they were that close. The two boys stopped in front of their dads and looked up at them.  
“What is it daddy?” Goten asked in an innocent tone.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Trunks had more of a smart tone, clearly getting that one from Vegeta.  
“Sit down boys.” Vegeta told them. They obeyed immediately, just staring at their fathers.  
“So boys. Vegeta and I have some news for you two. First thing is…Vegeta and I are going to get married. So you guys are going to be step brothers!” Goten and Trunks stared at Kakarot for a minute before both of them formed a huge grin on their faces. They jumped up into the air with excitement and hugged each other tightly. “Secondly. Now this may come as a shock to you both but…in a few months you two are going to have a new brother or sister.” They both stared at Kakarot blankly.  
“What do you mean, daddy?” Goten asked.   
“Well Goten. I’m pregnant with Vegeta’s baby.” Kakarot replied in a calm tone.  
“You’re WHAT!?” Trunks exclaimed, his eyes growing really wide.  
“That’s right Trunks. Kaka is pregnant with my child. It is possible for male Saiyans to bare children. There are hardly any female Saiyans out there, so we had to adapt. It may be possible for one of you two to get pregnant one day too, but please don’t rush into anything. You’re both still too young to even think about that.” Vegeta watched the two boys carefully. They both had confused expressions on their faces, but finally Goten spoke.  
“I hope it’s another brother!” He laughed, pumping a fist into the air.  
“I agree!” Trunks did the same. They both seemed completely fine with this now. Vegeta and Kakarot watched as the two boys hugged each other in excitement. Once again, Vegeta wondered just how close these two were with each other. If they really did feel that way about each other, then that was fine, especially since they aren’t related by blood but Vegeta just hoped that they were taking things slowly. He knew for sure that he’d have to have a talk with them later. That talk…Vegeta thought quietly to himself.  
“Hey Geta.” Kakarot said suddenly.   
“Yes, Kaka? What is it?” Vegeta replied, looking over at his mate.  
“I’m hungry!” Kakarot exclaimed, with an innocent look on his face. That wasn’t much of a surprise at all, especially now that he’s carrying a child.  
“Alright. I’ll go get dinner stared. You stay here and relax. Maybe let Trunks and Goten play with the puppy.” Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarot’s head before making his way to the kitchen to start cooking up a big meal for all of them.  
~~  
Goku sat his new puppy down on the floor between Goten and Trunks. He had decided to name her Snow, because of her snowy fur. He then stretched out and settled down on the couch, watching the boys take turns playing with the dog. He smiled softly and placed a hand on his stomach. He just couldn’t wait to find out if he was having a boy or a girl, he secretly hoped it was a girl. He had always wanted a daughter, but he couldn’t be the one to decide that one. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter so long as the baby was healthy. He wrapped his tail around his thigh and yawned slightly before he felt someone tugging at his pants. It was Goten.  
“Daddy?” Goten asked quietly.  
“What is it, Goten?’ Goku replied, picking his son up and setting him on his lap.  
“The baby isn’t going to replace me…is it?” Goku’s eyes got all wide when Goten asked that. He was used to being the youngest and getting all the attention. Now he felt like he was going to be replaced. That made Goku slightly sad. He hugged his son close and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Goten, this baby is not going to replace you. And I promise I won’t ignore you when it comes. It’s just going to need a little more attention, that’s all. But I’m sure Trunks will give you a lot of attention, like he always does.” Goku smiled softly and Goten returned the smile.  
“I just wanted to make sure!” He laughed softly, hugged his father again and went back to playing with Trunks and Snow. Goku was really shocked that Goten had asked him that. He’d have to talk to Vegeta later about that one. He wanted all his kids to feel loved the same way. Even Trunks, who wasn’t related to him by blood, but he would soon be Trunks’s other parent and he’d treat them all equally. Eventually, Goku found himself in a deep slumber, allowing himself to be taken away into his dreams. Ever since that night Vegeta saved him from his nightmares, his dreams were nothing but happy ones. That caused Goku to smile slightly in his sleep. He wouldn’t be waking up either; not until the food was ready anyways.


	15. Doubts

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I awoke to the smell of turkey and ham coming from the kitchen. I glanced at the clock, only to find that it was nearly 4:00 in the afternoon. I gasped and jumped up quickly, nearly falling off the couch. I couldn’t believe that I had really slept that long. I also began to wonder why Vegeta didn’t bother waking me up. Then I suddenly remembered what I had told him before I fell asleep. I had told him that I was pregnant, and he seemed really happy about it. Hell he even still wanted to marry me after I told him, but still, I couldn’t shake this feeling of doubt that I had in my head. I began to wonder how he really felt about the baby. I decided that it was something that he and I needed to discuss tonight, but I’d wait until after dinner and after the boys were asleep. I glanced down at my stomach, only to see a small ball of white fur curled up on it. I smiled a little and reached down to pet the little fluff ball. Snow was Vegeta’s gift to me for Christmas, along with him proposing to me, which caused my eyes to wander down to my ring finger, a small smile forming on my face. The ring he had gotten me was gold along the outside with a small band of silver going through the middle all the way around. I suddenly noticed that the ring had an engraving on it. I pulled my hand up to my eyes and squinted a little bit so that I could read it. It read: Vegeta and Goku, a love that will last forever. A small tear escaped from my eye when I saw that the ring said Goku instead of Kakarot. He never ever used my earth name, but he must have wanted to make this special. I placed my hand back down and just stared at the ceiling, not moving again until I head footsteps come into the living room. I peeked up over the couch and smiled a little.  
“You’re finally up, Kaka.” Vegeta smiled and walked over to me, placing a small kiss on my forehead.  
“I am. Is food ready, Geta?” I asked, curiously.  
“It is, now come on.” He replied. He took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. Goten and Trunks were already sitting at the table, scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. I sat down next to Vegeta and the two of us also started scarfing down the food. Now that I was carrying a child, I knew that I was going to have to eat at least twice as much as I already did in order to feed the baby and still get enough for myself. As I ate, I still continued to think about if Vegeta really wanted the baby or not. I couldn’t help but hope that he did. I really hoped that he wasn’t just saying that he did in order to make me feel better about this whole thing. I mean after all, he is my fiancé now, but that doesn’t mean that things won’t change. A bunch of what if’s started to go through my head…what if he leaves me…? What if he doesn’t want me anymore because I’m going to get fat? What if…I was cut off by someone asking me a question. I shook my head and glanced over at Vegeta.  
“Kaka, I asked you if you were excited about all this.” He gave me a concerned expression, as did the boys.   
“Of course I am, Geta. Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.  
“You just seem like something’s bothering you, dad.” Goten glanced at me and tilted his head.  
“Don’t worry son, I’m fine. Just a little nervous, that’s all. I never would have thought that I could get pregnant so it’s a bit of a shock.” That wasn’t a lie. It was a bit of a shock. My expression when I took a pregnancy test and saw that it was positive was nothing but shock and fear. I had even gone over to Bulma’s to confirm it, and she was just as shocked as I was.   
“Kaka…” Vegeta placed a firm hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look over at him. “If something’s bothering you…I need you to tell me. I’ve told you that before. Now I understand if you don’t want to talk in front of the boys, but I think after dinner you and I should talk when you’re ready.” And with that we all continued to eat silently. The only thing going through my head were thoughts about how I was going to ask him about all of this and what would happen if he really didn’t want this baby.   
Once dinner was done, Goten and Trunks rushed to the living room and began playing video games while I helped Vegeta clean up the kitchen and put away the leftovers. We didn’t talk throughout that whole process, and once the kitchen was done, I decided to go take a nice hot shower. It would give me more time to think about how I was going to bring this up to Vegeta. I knew I had to try and keep calm about it, but I don’t think it’s going to be that easy. I turned the water on and began to undress as I waited for it to heat up. As I waited, I found myself looking in the mirror at my stomach. It hadn’t really changed much. There was a slight difference, but not enough to tell that I was pregnant. I’d also have to ask Vegeta how these pregnancies worked. He knew more about the Saiyans than I did so I was sure that he’d be able to tell me. I sighed and slowly got in the shower, closing the curtain behind me. I placed my hands against the wall and hung my head. I really shouldn’t be this worried, but I just can’t help it. I continued to think as I washed my hair and rinsed it before grabbing soap and washing my body. All this stress wasn’t good for the baby that much I knew. I needed to calm down so that I wouldn’t hurt the little life form growing inside of me. Sighing I decided to rinse off and I got out of the shower, turning the water off as I went. I grabbed a towel and tried myself off, being careful of my stomach. I know it’s a full blooded Saiyan baby, but I still wanted to be careful with it. Once I was dry, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made my way to my room. As I entered, I found Vegeta there, waiting for me, his arms crossed over his chest and for a moment, I felt slight fear creep into my body.   
“Come here, Kakarot.” I hesitated but slowly moved over to the bed. Vegeta made me on the bed beside him.   
“Geta…” I started but was shushed by his hand. He moved to where he was leaning against the headboard and motioned for me to come closer, which I did. He made me settle against his chest and began running his fingers through my damp hair.   
“Now tell me what’s on your mind, dear.” He whispered softly. I took a breath and glanced up at him. He was staring at me with soft, concerned eyes, which didn’t make me feel much better.   
“Geta…I…I…” Without warning, tears came flooding from my eyes, causing shock to come to his face.  
“Kaka…!” He held me tightly, trying to calm me down but it failed.   
“Geta! I’m scared! I’m worried that you really don’t want his baby with me! I’ve been having doubts since the day I found out! I’m just worried that you’re going to leave me all alone with the baby! A-and I don’t want that!” I bawled, burring my face in his chest and soaking my shirt with his tears.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. I stared down at my sobbing mate with nothing but shock on my face. How could this idiot think that I didn’t want the baby, even after I had asked him to marry me and everything. I suddenly sighed to myself and hugged Kakarot close to me. I wasn’t expecting him to have any doubts, especially with our bond, but with everything he’s been through, I shouldn’t really be surprised. I heard him cough against my chest and he suddenly looked up at me, his eyes stained red from crying. It caused pain in my heart to see him look so upset and so broken. He started to look down again but I caught his chin and forced him to look back at me.  
“G-Geta…?” He whimpered softly.  
“Kakarot…please understand this. I want nothing more than to start a family with you. I’m thrilled that you’re having our child. The first full blooded Saiyan baby born in decades and I’m glad that you’re the one carrying it. I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else because I know how gentle and caring you are. I know you’re going to be careful throughout this pregnancy because you don’t want any harm to come to the baby, and I promise, I will stay here by your side. Even after the baby is born. You and I will raise this child together and you and I will get married and live out our lives together. We are mates, you and I, and you’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect mate. No matter how moody you get, how sick you get, or how scared you get, I will never leave your side. I love you very much…” I took a deep breath, choosing my last word carefully, I ended up repeating myself in order to finish the sentence fully, “I love you very much, Goku…”  
As soon as I said that, his eyes lit up. I never ever used his earth name, but I did have it engraved on his ring because I wanted it to be special for him. He threw his arms around my neck tightly and began crying again, probably because I used that earth name of his. I just wanted to make him happy and show him how much I really do care, so I figured using his earth name would make him understand and see just how much I cared.   
“G-Geta…” He whispered against my neck.  
“Yes?” I asked, rubbing his back smoothly.  
“W-will you please…say it again…” He asked fairly quietly. If I didn’t have Saiyan hearing, I probably wouldn’t have heard the request.  
“Of course…but don’t get too used to me saying it. I’m only going to say it when you’re sad. Alright, Goku?” I grinned softly and he pulled back, looking deep into my eyes.  
“Just promise me that you’ll say it every now and again…” He smiled and I just nodded. “I’m really sorry I doubted you Vegeta…It’s just that I was scared, and now that I know you really aren’t going to leave me…I’m not so scared anymore…”  
“Well. So long as you aren’t scared anymore, that’s all that matters to me.” I smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of us, holding him close to my chest. “It’s time to get some sleep.”  
“Alright…I love you Geta…so very much…” He yawned and nestled down against my chest, gripping my shirt tightly.   
“I love you too…Goku…” I whispered softly and with that, we both passed out in each other’s arms.


	16. Breaking the News

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I woke up the next morning and decided that it was time to go see Gohan. I hadn’t seen him in a while and I needed to tell him that he was going to be having a new brother or sister in a few months. I wasn’t sure how he was going to take the news but I had already decided that I was going to tell him. I crawled out of bed, being careful not to wake up Vegeta, and slowly got dressed. Once dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen to get some food before heading out and I decided it was best to leave a note for Vegeta, that way he doesn’t freak out when he wakes up and sees that I’m not there.   
I heated up some leftover ham and turkey and sat myself down at the table. As I was eating, I heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Trunks and Goten appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later, hand in hand, which caused me to give them a curious look. I saw blush creep onto Goten’s cheeks and it caused me to wonder what was really going on between the two of them. I motioned for the two boys to come over and sit with me. They hesitated, but agreed when I slid some food to the other side of the table for them to share. Once they were seated and stuffing their faces, I decided that now would be the best time to ask them.  
“So boys. I’ve noticed how close you two have been lately, especially when you two walked into the kitchen holding hands. What’s going on?” I raised my eye brow at them and the both blushed madly.   
“Well…you see daddy…Trunks and I are kind of…really close…” Goten was stuttering to find the right words.  
“Just how close is really close?” I asked them.  
“Sir…I’m sorry…I really care about Goten and I just…want to be with him…” Trunks whispered softly. I watched as the both closed their eyes tightly, as if they were expecting to get yelled at. I chuckled softly and the both glanced at me with surprised looks on their faces.   
“So that’s what’s been going on between you two. Trunks, you’re wanting to make Goten your mate, aren’t you?” I asked, tilting my head a bit.  
“It’s just that…! I know you and my father are mates and going to be getting married soon…I guess we’re both just afraid of what you and my dad would think…” Trunks admitted, glancing over at Goten.   
“Trunks is right, dad…but the thing is…we love each other very much…and I know Trunks is going to take care of me… We were going to talk to you and Vegeta today, but we weren’t sure how…” Goten’s face was flustered from everything that he was saying but I just smiled at the two boys.  
“To be completely honest you two. If you want to be together then that’s fine with me. Trunks, I know you’ll take good care of Goten, but you do need to tell Vegeta when he wakes up. Or if you want, you can both come with me to see Gohan and I’ll be with you two tonight and you can tell him then. How does that sound?” The boys brightened up quickly and they agreed to go with me to see Gohan. I told them that they had to keep their end of the deal though. They had to tell Vegeta when we got back home. They both nodded at me and helped me clean up the kitchen. I carefully wrote out a note for my mate and left it on the table. Goten and Trunks rushed outside, motioning for me to hurry up. I couldn’t help but laugh at their eagerness, but I didn’t want to move too fast because of the baby.   
Within a few minutes the boys and I were in the air and heading towards Gohan’s house. I was surprised that he hadn’t contacted me in a while, but maybe he was just busy with Videl. It wouldn’t surprise me too much to be completely honest. As we flew, I thought about how he would take the news of having a new brother or sister, and having Vegeta as a step-father. I was pretty sure he wasn’t going to take either thing very well, but I’m sure he’d eventually get used to it. I watched Trunks and Goten flying ahead of me, still holding hands. I was glad they had told me about having feelings for each other. However, I knew them telling Vegeta would probably be a lot harder on them, since Vegeta wasn’t as laid back as I am. I decided not to think about that for the time being though.   
About twenty minutes later, Goten, Trunks, and I landed outside Gohan’s house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Five minutes later, the door slowly creaked open and I saw Gohan peak out, at least I think it was Gohan. His eyes had huge bags under them, his hair had grown out to his shoulders, and he looked like he had gotten thinner. I tilted my head a little bit and stepped slightly closer to the door.  
“Dad…is that you…?” His voice was quiet and it sounded like he’d been crying.  
“Yeah, it’s me…Goten, Trunks, and I wanted to come see you… I have some news but first…I think you and I need to talk… You look like hell…” I watched him nod and he opened the door the rest of the way, motioning for us to come inside. The three of us walked inside and he closed the door behind us. The place was pretty dusty, almost as if it hadn’t been cleaned in at least a month. Gohan motioned for us to sit on the couch and he brought out some water bottles for us before taking a seat beside me.   
“It’s really great to see you dad…” Gohan whispered softly, staring down at his hands.  
“Son…tell me what’s all happened…where’s Videl?” I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. That was when he cracked and started bawling.  
“She left me dad! A couple months ago! Now I have no one! Mom won’t even talk to me anymore!” He suddenly threw himself at me and hugged me tightly. I made sure he didn’t hit my stomach but I quickly hugged him back.   
“What do you mean she left you? What happened?” I asked, stroking his hair softly.   
“She said that we needed some time apart…she just wasn’t feeling that spark anymore and just like that, she was gone…and never came back…” He coughed loudly, and just shook in my arms.   
“Why didn’t you come to me? I would have let you stay with me and Vegeta…” I asked quietly.  
“I…didn’t want to see anyone… W-what do you mean you and Vegeta…?” He asked, looking up at me with stained eyes.  
“Well…Vegeta and I are kind of together now…but that’s not important right now! You’re important!” I tried to get him off the subject of me and Vegeta but failed.  
“How long has this been going on!?” He asked loudly.  
“Well…we got together about a month after your mom and I divorced…and soon, he and I are going to get married.” My tail flicked nervously and Gohan saw it, his eyes growing wide.  
“Your tail is back too!?” He exclaimed, leaning down to examine it.   
“Yeah…it’s back too…” I nodded and sighed softly.  
“Dad…you have to tell me everything that’s happened since the last time I saw you.” His eyes were wide with curiosity. I started to argue but sighed and nodded carefully. He needed to know everything that had happened. Even though Trunks and Goten were right there, I decided that now would be the best time to tell them all. I looked at all three of them, who were staring at me with their eyes wide. I took another deep breath and began to open up about everything that had happened. I told them about being kidnapped, tortured and raped. I even showed them the burn that is still on my left wrist, which caused them all to gasp a bit. I then told them about how Vegeta saved my life, and how shortly after we got home, he decided to bond with me and make me his. I showed them the bite mark and told them how the bond worked, and then I proceeded to tell them about how Vegeta proposed to me yesterday, which was mostly for Gohan to hear, and then I paused, looking into my oldest son’s eyes.   
“Gohan…I know most of that was probably hard to hear…but this next thing might be the hardest…” I said softly.   
“What is it dad?” He asked, his voice filled with wonder.  
“Gohan…Within the next few months, you are going to be getting a new brother or sister.” I smiled slightly, but it quickly faded when I saw shock go across his face. “Gohan?”  
“Y-you mean…t-that’s impossible though… Dad… YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” He stuttered over his words, but stared at me with wide eyes.   
“That’s right, Gohan. Saiyan males can get pregnant once they’re in heat. It’s because our race didn’t have very many females.” I tried to explain it carefully to him, but it seemed that he wasn’t grasping it. I glanced toward Goten and Trunks for some help, but Goten ended up saying the last thing I expected.  
“Hey, Gohan! Trunks and I are together now!” He beamed, quickly getting his brother’s attention. Trunks on the other hand just blushed madly.  
“You are? Really?” Gohan asked, looking at Goten curiously.  
“Yes! We are!” Goten nodded quickly, and Gohan finally managed a small smile.  
“That’s…wonderful…” He hugged Goten tightly and I cleared my throat, causing Gohan   
to look back at me.   
“So…I know all this has shocked you and stuff, but would you like to come live with me and Vegeta for a while, until you get back on your feet?” I asked, hoping for a yes.  
“Dad…are you sure that would be okay?” He asked quietly.  
“Of course it will be! Vegeta will understand. So what do you say?” He made me smile when he agreed and he rushed upstairs to gather his things. He didn’t have much, so it only took him about ten minutes to get ready before he met me, Goten, and Trunks outside. All four of us took off into the air and flew back to my house. Vegeta was probably awake by now and wondering when I was going to get back. Even though I haven’t been gone too terribly long, he’s probably worried about me, since I’m carrying our child. I chuckled quietly and then thought about Goten and Trunks. I wonder how they’re going to break the news to Vegeta about being together, and I also wonder what his reaction is going to be. We’ll just have to see when we get home!


	17. Helping Out

~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I felt four power levels land outside our home, three I recognized and one I didn’t. I remembered Kakarot’s note, so that fourth power must be his oldest son, Gohan. He hadn’t been around in several months. Maybe something happened to him. Wait…why the hell do I care? He’s not even my son, yet I’ve found myself growing more fond of Goten each day…maybe it had something to do with our bond. Kakarot was always fairly fond of Trunks, but that baka likes kids anyways.   
I got up from my chair and slowly started walking to the door. I stopped short, and it’s a really good thing that I did. The door suddenly flew open and if I had been any closer, it would have smacked me right in the face. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Kakarot and the three boys until I saw Gohan. The kid looked like he hadn’t slept in days and he had lost a lot of weight, not to mention the fact that his hair was completely out of control. I dropped my arms and just stared at him for a minute before motioning for them to come inside. They all followed and I led them to the living room. Kakarot sat down beside me on the couch, Goten and Trunks sat on the floor, and Gohan took the rocking chair.   
“What’s going on?” I asked Kakarot.  
“Well, you see Geta…Gohan really needs some help. Videl left him a few months ago and he’s just been a wreck ever since then so I told him that he could come stay with us for a little while, just until he got back on his feet.” He replied innocently. I sighed and looked over at Gohan. He really did look like he was in need of help and we had plenty of rooms, but how would he react when the baby came…?  
“Does he…know about the baby?” I asked quietly.  
“Yes. He knows and he’s okay with it. He was a little shocked at first, but now he’s fine.” Kakarot smiled and placed a hand over the small bump in his stomach.  
“Vegeta…if it’s too much trouble, I can find somewhere else to stay. My dad just wanted to keep an eye on me…” Gohan whispered softly.  
“No. You can stay here. You’re way too thin and your power has dropped drastically. You do need help, and I don’t mind helping out at all.” I replied in a stern voice. “Now go choose a room and get some rest.”  
“Yes sir…” Gohan quickly got up and rushed upstairs. After about five minutes, we heard a door close and I turned my attention to Goten and Trunks.  
“Now, is there something you two would like to share?” I asked, raising an eye brow.  
“Um…” Goten instantly got nervous and looked at the floor.   
“Well…dad…I’m not sure how to tell you this…” Trunks seemed to be struggling to find the right words.  
“Out with it boy, so I can start getting dinner ready.” I said, sound a bit annoyed. The two boys glanced over at Kakarot, who just nodded and then they both looked back at me.  
“Dad…I’m in love with…Goten…” Trunks whispered softly.   
“What?” I was completely stunned. I knew the boys were really close, but I didn’t think they were that close.   
“It’s true sir…I love Trunks as well…and I just really…want to be with him…” Goten sounded like he was going to cry. I watched as Trunks wrapped his arms around the smaller boy protectively and then he just looked up at me, his eyes wide. I looked over at Kakarot, and he just nodded again.  
“Geta, they’ll be perfect for each other…” He whispered quietly. I paused and then nodded, returning my gaze to the two boys.  
“Listen to me. You two are not to engage in any kind of…activities… until your older. You are both way too young to really be doing anything too physical and if I catch you doing those physical things, then I will be punishing you both. “ I gave them a fairly firm warning and they both nodded quickly before grabbing each other’s hand and bolting up the stairs to their room.   
“I think you scared them enough, Geta.” Kakarot laughed a little and slipped his arms around me.  
“I may have scared them, but I was completely serious. If I catch them fucking each other, there will be consequences.” I gave Kakarot a slight glare, and he just had to nod.  
“I understand Vegeta… Besides, I’m sure they won’t be doing anything like that for a while. They were so scared to tell you about their relationship because they were afraid of how you would react to it. But you did well…and also about Gohan….thank you for letting him stay here. You’re the best mate ever.” He purred softly and nuzzled into my cheek. Damn straight I’m the best mate ever.   
“I may be as ass, but I do have a bit of respect for Gohan and seeing him thin like that just kind of got to me, not to mention how tired the boy looked.” I responded, trying not to sound too caring.   
“He’d been crying for days… I’ve never seen my son so broken before, and I just had to bring him home with me…I didn’t want him to be alone anymore…” Kakarot sounded like he was on the edge of crying, which caused me to quickly wrap my arms around him and hold him closely.  
“He’s not going to be alone, Kakarot. Now that he’s here, I think you need to spend some time with him. Just don’t leave the house. With you being pregnant, I’d like it if you stayed here unless I go with you. With this being the first full blooded Saiyan baby in so long, I feel like it may be in danger…and I don’t want anything to happen to you or it…” I ran my fingers through Kakarot’s hair. I knew that there were still some people out there who wanted the rest of the Saiyan race dead and it just made me hope that they wouldn’t hear about this.   
“Vegeta…” Kakarot glanced at me with wide eyes.  
“What is it, honey?” I asked, laying a hand on his cheek.  
“You don’t really think that someone would hurt the baby…do you…?” He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, but he had to know the truth.  
“If someone finds out about it, then yes. I think someone would end up hurting it, maybe even hurting you. I wouldn’t be able to stand it if anything were to happen to you or our baby, so please, just don’t go too far without me, alright?” I stroked his cheek lightly and he nodded.   
“I understand Geta…” He replied, giving me a small smile. I kissed him softly before getting up and heading to the kitchen. I had to cook a pretty big meal tonight because we now had four, technically five Saiyan’s to feed. Kakarot was going to be needing twice as much since he’s eating for two. As I began cooking, I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder to a few months from now. I couldn’t wait to see Kakarot get bigger as our baby grew inside of him, and I also couldn’t wait for it to be born. Then my mind went to Gohan. I decided that maybe it would be a good idea to talk to him later tonight. Maybe I could do something to help him out. What the boy really needs is a mate. Someone who won’t leave him like that ever again. He really did deserve better than that earthling. Maybe there’s someone out there for him. Who knows, it might even end up being another Saiyan. That’s what he really needed, a Saiyan mate, and I think I have an idea of who to call. I grinned to myself, but I also decided to give it at least a month before I called this guy. Until then, I just continued to cook dinner for my family. Once dinner was done, I called them all into the kitchen. I laughed as Goten, Trunks, and Kakarot all tried to get through the door at once. Goten was about to get through first because of how small he is. Trunks got in second, and then Kakarot came in. He and the two boys were laughing with each other.   
I turned toward the doorway again when I heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. That was Gohan. He was probably either sleeping or crying when I called for them all, but he really needed to eat. As he walked into the kitchen, he kept his head down and slowly walked over to the table. He sank down in his chair and only glanced at all the food. I sat down beside Kakarot and we all began to eat. I watched Gohan carefully from across the table. His appetite clearly wasn’t right, but he did manage to eat a little bit. After about ten minutes, he excused himself from the table and rushed back upstairs. I could see the worry on Kakarot’s face and when he tried to go after him, I grabbed his arm.  
“Kakarot, you need to stay here and eat. After dinner, I will go talk to him.” He started to protest but I held up my hand to cut him off. He sat back down and started eating again, pouting the entire time. I chuckled softly and also continued to eat. Once we were done with dinner, Trunks and Goten made their way upstairs, while Kakarot stayed behind to help me clean up the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder at him, noticing how tired he looked. “Hey Kaka…”  
“What is it, Geta?” He asked tiredly.   
“Why don’t you go on up to bed. I’ll finish this, go talk to Gohan and then I’ll come to bed.” I replied. He looked like he was ready to protest again, but he agreed and made his way up the stairs. I went back to cleaning up all the dishes and finishing up with wiping the table off. Once that was all done, I made my way up the stairs slowly. I wasn’t sure how I was going to talk to Gohan, mostly because he and I didn’t really communicate much, but I had to try. Not just for his sake, but Kakarot’s as well. It wasn’t good for him to be so worried, especially with being pregnant and all. I stopped in front of Gohan’s room and just stood there for a minute. Well, here we go…I thought to myself as I quietly knocked on the door.


	18. The Talk

~~Gohan’s POV~~  
I turned my head when I heard the knock on the door. It was either my dad or Vegeta. Probably wanting to see what the hell’s wrong with me, which nothing’s wrong with me. I’m just depressed right now and need some time to myself. I sat up and leaned against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. Just when I thought the person had given up, there was a second knock. May as well just get this talk over with. I told whoever it was to come in, and to my surprise it was Vegeta. He shut the door behind him and came over, sitting on the edge of my bed. I turned my head away from him as he moved to face me, sitting with his legs crossed.   
“Gohan…” He said softly. I didn’t respond. “Gohan, you need to open up and get these feelings off your chest.”   
“Vegeta…I really don’t want to talk about it…it’s too…painful…” I say quietly.  
“Gohan…I know we haven’t really gotten along in the past but I will be your other father soon…so I think it’s time you and I start getting to know each other better. And for starters, I need you to tell me exactly what happened because I have a feeling that you didn’t tell Kakarot everything.” Vegeta said sternly, which caused me to flinch a little. I looked over into his eyes and couldn’t help but feel slightly better.   
“A-alright…and you’re right…I didn’t tell my dad everything…” I look down and sigh.   
“Tell me what happened. What really happened.” He said, moving a little closer to me.  
“Well…everything I said about Videl is true…but she did let something happen to me…the night she left…” I closed my eyes tightly and allowed all the painful memories back into my mind. Vegeta stayed silent and waited patiently until I was able to speak again. “She drugged me first…and then let three huge guys into the house…about the size of my dad…and then she locked the four of us in a room and then…” I couldn’t continue speaking because I had started bawling my eyes out. I couldn’t even look at Vegeta so I just buried my face in my knees and cried. I didn’t even notice that Vegeta had moved closer until I felt an arm slip around my waist and held me tightly. I cringed at the touch and looked up, only to see Vegeta’s face with a hurt expression on it.  
“I can’t believe all that happened to you… how the hell did she drug you in the first place?” He asked as he wiped my tears away.  
“It was just water…or I thought it was anyways…before I knew it, my vision became blurry and I couldn’t think straight…and that’s when it happened…” I managed to choke out through tears. I felt Vegeta hug me even tighter and I ended up burring my face in his chest. For a moment, it actually felt comforting, even though it was weird having Vegeta in here trying to calm me down, I decided not to fight it. I had been holding all of that in for a few months now and it was nice to finally have it all out. “There’s a little bit more, Vegeta…” I say quietly.  
“What else is there, Gohan?” He asked, sounding concerned.   
“I…ended up pregnant by one of them…but last month I had ended up losing the baby… I had a miscarriage because I wasn’t eating properly and I was under a bunch of stress…and I just feel so ashamed…” I cried even more and ended up starting to hiccup.  
“Gohan…you should of called one of us…we would have come for you and we would have protected you. Your father went through the same thing towards the beginning of our relationship and he was gone for a year and a half… The whole time your father was gone, I was going completely crazy and I thought for sure I’d never see him again. I don’t want something like this to happen to either one of you again, and I certainly don’t want it happening to Trunks or Goten either.” Vegeta ruffled my hair a little bit and released me from his grasp.  
“Vegeta… I don’t understand… You’ve never cared about me or my little brother before… what’s suddenly changed…?” I asked cautiously.  
“I think everything started changing the night I bonded with your father.” He replied calmly.  
“What does that mean?” I asked.  
“When two Saiyans bond with each other, they will never love another. Not only that, but your father and I can hear each other’s thoughts and I can feel when he’s in pain or when he’s scared, and I can see into his dreams.” He explained slowly. Knowing all of this completely blew my mind.   
“How is it done…like what steps need to be taken?” I was so curious now that I had ended up forgetting about what I had told Vegeta earlier.  
“Well…I’m not entirely sure that I should be the one telling you this, but I’ll do it anyways. The way two Saiyans bond is through sex, usually on a full moon. Right before both Saiyans climax, they have to bite each other right here,” He touched a spot right in between my neck and shoulder, “And of course the dominate one can’t pull out. Oh and Saiyans can also go into heat, which is usually when they end up pregnant. That’s how your father ended up pregnant.”  
“So…if I wanted too…I could bond with someone too…?” I asked, my cheeks turning slightly red.  
“Yes you could, but don’t do it with just anyone. It has to be someone you’re willing to spend the rest of your life with, Gohan. These bonds don’t just go away, they’re pretty permanent. Do you understand?” He asked, and I nodded. He gave me a soft smile and stood up slowly, making his way towards the door.   
“Vegeta…!” I called suddenly, causing him to turn towards me.  
“What is it Gohan…?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.  
“I…I’m sorry if this may sound awkward, but…could you stay for a little bit…just until I fall asleep…? Normally I’d ask my dad but…I don’t really want him to worry about me…” I blushed darkly and settled back onto my pillows.   
“Oh…very well. But just until you fall asleep and then I’m going straight to your father and also… I think you need to tell him everything that you’ve told me.” He replied as he sat back down on the edge of my bed.  
“A-alright…I’ll tell him in the morning…” I pulled the blankets up over me and sighed. I wasn’t ready to tell my father, but Vegeta was right. I needed too but I didn’t want to make him worry very much. I closed my eyes and sighed again. I wondered if I’d ever find a mate and be as lucky as my father is. I’d love to have someone who would do anything to protect me, just like Vegeta would do for my father, but I knew it was hopeless. I don’t think there’s anyone out there for me. I rolled onto my side and felt a tear escape from my eye. I felt someone wipe it off before whispering goodnight, and then everything went dark as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	19. What I Didn't Tell You

~~Gohan’s POV Continued~~  
I awoke the next morning and remembered what Vegeta and I had talked about last night. He wanted me to come clean to my father and tell him everything. I sat up and sighed. I wasn’t sure how I was going to do it. It killed me seeing Vegeta upset, but my father…Kami he didn’t need this…not while he’s pregnant…but I had already promised Vegeta that I’d tell him everything. There was no way I could go back now, even if I wanted too. I slowly got out of bed and got myself dressed. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I went downstairs to see if anyone was up. Shockingly, my father was awake and sitting in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him.  
“Morning dad…” I say softly.  
“Hey Gohan. Are you feeling better?” He asked as he glanced over at me.   
“Not really…but I need to talk to you…is there any way we could go for a walk or something?” I shook slightly, but I don’t think he noticed.  
“Of course, Gohan. Let me leave a note for Vegeta and we can go.” He agreed as he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a short note. He left it on the table and put an arm over my shoulders, leading me towards the door. We headed outside and started walking through the woods. I was really tensed up because I really didn’t want to see my father’s reaction. I didn’t want to hurt him or worry him. I also didn’t want to put any stress on his body because of the baby. As we walked, he kept one arm around my shoulders and the other on his stomach, which was slightly bigger than it was yesterday. He was really starting to show, which made me smile a little. The two of us came to a small clearing and sat down on a fallen log. He tightened his grip on me slightly and I just sighed. This was it. It was time to tell him what I hadn’t told him yesterday.  
“Dad…Videl didn’t just leave me…She let some stuff happen to me…” I started off slowly.  
“What did she do to you, Gohan?” He asked quietly.  
“Well…” I then proceeded to tell him everything that I had told Vegeta last night. As I talked, he just stared at me, disbelief all over his face. I could tell that him hearing all of this was already causing him emotional pain but I just kept talking so I could get it all over with. He needed to know now, and I didn’t want to keep this to myself anymore. Maybe once I was done telling my father, I could finally start healing on the inside and try to forget everything that happened. Once I finished, I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet, waiting for him to respond.  
“Oh…Gohan…” His voice was cracking, I could tell he was getting ready to cry. “I’m so sorry son… I should have came for you sooner…maybe then you wouldn’t have been suffering as long as you did… I’m such a terrible father…”   
“No…dad it isn’t your fault… You had something similar happen to you toward the beginning of your relationship with Vegeta… You needed to take time to heal… I should have been able to defend myself…but she fucking drugged me…” I hugged my dad tightly and he returned my hug. “I thought that if I just kept all that to myself…it would all go away eventually…that’s why I never told anyone until last night…Vegeta came to talk to me and everything just spilled out. Then he told me that I needed to tell you…because you needed to know…” I coughed roughly from the crying and nuzzled against my dad’s chest.  
“Gohan…I’m glad you told me…I just wish I could have protected you from them… I am just the worst father…I hope I can do better with this one…” He placed a hand on his stomach and sniffled softly. “I should have been a better father to you and Goten… I’m just glad you both turned out the way you did… I’m glad that you two aren’t delinquents or something like that…but now, you’ve been broken…”   
“Don’t worry father…I’ll be alright… Now that I’ve told you and Vegeta…” I replied quietly.  
“Wait…where was your mother during all this?” He asked suddenly. I froze. I didn’t even tell Vegeta how my mom reacted…there was no way I could tell my father...but I guess I have to now…  
“Well…I um…I called her after it all happened…but she just…didn’t seem to care for some reason… She actually said something about me probably deserving it…or I was strong enough to handle it…” I looked down quickly when I felt my father’s anger rise.   
“How the hell could she even say something like that!? Ever since her and I divorced, she’s been completely ignoring Goten and you! Goten told me that Chichi won’t even talk to him when he’s at home! I should talk some sense into that bitch!” He growled as he slowly started to stand up. I grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him back down as carefully as I could.  
“Dad…you know that isn’t a good idea… Especially not right now with you being pregnant. Does she even know about you and Vegeta!?” I asked, trying to talk some sense into him.  
“No! But why should I care if she knows about us or not!? She shouldn’t be ignoring you and Goten! It’s just wrong!” He argued, struggling against my grasp.  
“Dad please! Think of the baby! This is why I wasn’t going to tell you! I knew it would piss you off! But you can’t go over there! Not now at least! If she finds out you’re pregnant, she may hurt you or the baby and then Vegeta will be desperate! Please just let it go!” I begged, nearly staring to cry. When he noticed that I was close to crying he finally calmed down and hung his head.  
“Gohan…you do need to know this about your mother…actually you probably already know but I’m still going to tell you… I know she doesn’t regret having you or Goten, but she really hated the fact that you two are just like me… She always wanted a normal child, which is something I could never give her because of my Saiyan blood…She hated me for that but she never left me…not until that night… She called all of us monsters and she blamed me for not giving her any normal children…and that was the end of it…I never told you or Goten about that because I didn’t want to upset you two, but now you know…” He sighed quietly and covered his eyes.  
“Oh dad…” I hugged him tightly and tried to soothe him. “I think that Goten needs to move in with you and Vegeta too…That way he can stay around us and not mom. Who knows…she may go crazy one day and I don’t want him there when she does…” I say quietly and he just nods.   
“You’re right Gohan… She could very well go crazy…and I want you and Goten safe… I’m not going to let anything else happen to you and I’m certainly not going to let anything happen to Goten. If something happened to him like what happened to you and me…I don’t even want to think about it…” He shuddered at the thought of something like that happening to Goten and I didn’t blame him.   
“Maybe we should head home… Tell Goten that he’s staying with you now and he is not to go back home for anything. Tell him it’s for his own safety.” I say softly as I stood up and grabbed my dad’s arm, pulling him to his feet as well.  
“We need to tell Vegeta too…You never know…she may very well do something so insane that it puts all of us in danger…and I do mean all of us…” He whispered, placing a hand on his stomach. I knew he meant the baby. He still had a long way to go before the baby would be born, and until then, we’d have to do what we could to protect him from any harm. I grabbed my dad’s hand quickly and rushed him back to the house so we could tell Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks everything. We would definitely have to be on guard just in case anything did happen. I hope nothing bad happens…not yet anyways…I thought to myself as we made our way home.


	20. Check Up

Check Up  
~~Two Months Later, Goku’s POV~~  
It’s been two months since I became pregnant and two months since Gohan and Goten moved in with me. Chichi was completely furious when I wouldn’t let Goten come home. She told me to fuck off and then just hung up on me. I couldn’t help but want to keep Goten away from her, especially after the way she treated Gohan after his incident. I saw her as an unfit mother and quickly talked Goten into staying with me, which he didn’t need much convincing. Vegeta didn’t even mind that Goten came to stay with us, especially after I told him how Chichi treated Gohan. I was really pleased to see that Vegeta was getting along with my children fairly well. He was even helping them train while I was out of commission. The last time we were all sparing, I almost got hit in the stomach, and that’s when Vegeta drew the line and told me that I wasn’t allowed to fight anymore until the baby was born.  
“Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled from down the hallway.  
“What is it, Geta?” I asked, poking my head out of our room.  
“Are you almost ready? We’re supposed to go see Bulma and get an ultrasound!” He replied.  
“Oh that’s right!” I exclaimed. I had almost completely forgotten about that. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out an oversized shirt and some sweatpants. My stomach was huge and I wasn’t able to fit into my normal clothes anymore. I couldn’t complain though. It gave me an excuse to wear sweatpants everywhere now. As I finished getting dressed, I felt a really sharp kick from my stomach which caused me to cry out a bit and bend over, gripping my knees tightly. Vegeta must have heard me because he was suddenly at my side with his hand on my shoulder.  
“What is it!? What’s wrong!? Are you alright!?” He asked, sounding frantic.   
“Geta…take it easy. I’m fine… It was just a really big kick…” I panted and looked him in the eyes.  
“That kid is freaking restless, isn’t he?” He asked, taking my hand in his.  
“Yes he is. These past two months have been hell, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” I smiled and slowly stood back up straight.   
“Are you ready to go?” He placed a hand on my stomach and looked at me, smiling softly.  
“I am. Let’s go. I’m really excited.” I replied.  
“Then let’s go.” He pulled me out of the room and down the stairs carefully. We slipped our shoes on and walked outside. Vegeta gripped me tightly and wrapped his tail around mine before we both took off into the sky. He had to keep a tight hold on me as we flew because being pregnant and flying don’t exactly go well together. I tried to fly the other day and nearly fell flat on my face. That’s when I got banned from flying without a partner. Vegeta told me that if no one else was around then I’d have to walk everywhere, which made me pout, but I knew he just wanted me to be careful, so I didn’t refuse.   
After about twenty minutes of flying, Vegeta and I landed outside of Capsule Corp. We walked over and knocked on the door. Two minutes later, Bulma opened the door and gave us a big smile. She rushed us inside and closed the door behind us before wrapping her arms around both me and Vegeta.  
“Hey you guys!” She exclaimed.  
“Hello, Bulma. How are you doing?” Vegeta asked, giving her a slight smile. The two of them were managing to get along just fine. She was just happy that Vegeta and I were happy. She ended up getting back together with Yamcha and they couldn’t be happier.  
“I’m fantastic! Please tell me that you guys are going to make it to my wedding! It’s in three months!” She smiled brightly at us.  
“We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” I replied, giving her a grin.  
“Oh I’m so glad! Now with that out of the way, Goku are you ready to do the ultrasound?” She asked, glancing at my bulging stomach.  
“I am! Geta and I are really excited to find out if it’s a boy or a girl!” I replied, running a hand over my stomach, only to receive a kick which made me hiss in pain. “Crazy kid.”  
The three of us laughed and she led us to her lab where her equipment was. I had to admit that I was kind of nervous, yet excited to find out what Geta and I would be having. I also wanted to know if everything was going okay. Bulma gave me a gown to change into and then quickly turned her back to give me some privacy. I changed quickly and then sat on the table. She moved the gown so that she could smear some gel onto my stomach. I ended up squealing because I didn’t realize that it was going to be cold, and that just gave Vegeta a laugh. I pouted at him and he took my hand in his.  
“Sorry Kaka. That was just too cute.” He grinned.   
“Alright boys, let’s see what we got here.” Bulma smiled and began running the scanner over my stomach. Vegeta and I watched the screen curiously and she suddenly paused. There on the screen was our baby. I squealed with delight and Vegeta smiled brightly.   
“Oh god, Vegeta! This is so exciting!” I gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.  
“Is it a boy or a girl, Bulma?” Vegeta asked, glancing at her.  
“Well, let me see here.” She moved the scanner around on my stomach and then paused. She leaned closer to the screen and squinted a bit before glancing back at us for a second.  
“W-what’s wrong…?” I asked, starting to get scared.  
“Hold on, Goku. I want to make sure what I’m seeing is correct before I tell you.” She replied and moved the scanner around some more. She seemed to be checking every angle, and I clung to Vegeta tightly. I was worried about there being something wrong, but when she turned towards me and smiled, it gave me a bit of relief.  
“S-so…what is it…?” I asked, trying not to let fear take over my voice.  
“Well, I’ve got some fantastic news. Goku, Vegeta, you two may be a bit shocked to hear this, but…you’re going to be having twins! A boy and a girl!” She exclaimed, smiling brightly. Vegeta and I just stared out her, our jaws dropped before we looked at each other, completely shocked. There were two in there…I laughed nervously and then it hit me really hard. Twins…this was going to be pretty difficult…I looked into Vegeta’s eyes and he just gave me a loving smile.  
“Twins, Kakarot…Two of them…This is so wonderful!” He hugged me tightly and I returned hug.  
“Twins…a boy and a girl…I’m…nervous, but…so excited…” I replied, sighing into his chest. Only a couple more months before they’re born…they would be here right before Bulma’s wedding. I couldn’t contain myself anymore. I stared crying tears of joy against Vegeta’s chest. I can’t believe it…we’re having twins…


	21. Warnings

~~Goku’s POV~~  
Vegeta and I thanked Bulma and we decided on heading home. As we walked home, I began feeling a strange presence. I instantly put my guard up, but Vegeta must not have felt it. He just continued to talk while I tried to focus on the presence. Eventually, Vegeta felt how uneasy I was and glanced at me. I gave him a panicked look and he rested a hand on my shoulder. I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn’t. Just as Vegeta was about to say something, I felt a sharp pain course through my head, sending me to my knees and causing me to screech in pain. I gripped the sides of my head and screamed again as the pain gradually got worse. Vegeta gripped my shoulders, but I couldn’t look at him, my eyes were closed tightly. I suddenly heard a voice in my head, and to my surprise, it wasn’t Vegeta’s voice.  
‘Kakarot. I have found you at long last.’ The voice said. It sounded like a cold and dark voice that made me shudder. I tried to ask it a question, but the voice spoke again before I could ‘You’re pregnant, huh? Trying to rebuild you race? Just know this, Kakarot. I’m coming for you and your babies. You will not be able to escape either and I suggest you not try to hide because I will find you. I’ll see you soon’ And just like that, the voice was gone. I slowly cracked my eyes open and looked at Vegeta, who was staring at me with nothing but fear on his face. Something tells me he was able to hear everything through our bond. He helped me back to my feet slowly and pulled me into a tight embrace.  
“I heard everything, Kaka…but don’t worry. I will protect you and I know the boys will help. Now let’s get you home so you can rest.” He held me close and took off into the air, flying us home as fast as he could. The whole way home I could only think about what he said. He didn’t mention anything about Vegeta…just me and the kids… I just hoped that he wouldn’t show up until after my babies were born. I had to get them somewhere safe… I didn’t care what happened to me, so long as my babies were completely safe. Vegeta and I were silent the whole way home and once we landed, we bolted inside, calling for Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. All three came rushing down the stairs and stopped right in front of us.  
“What’s wrong dad?” Gohan asked.  
“We may all be in danger. Kakarot and I had a voice come to us, it was mostly talking to him but I could hear everything though the bond. He said that he was coming for Kakarot and the babies. Oh by the way, we’re having twins but that’s not important right now. What’s important is that we all get somewhere safe. Grab what you can and we are all going into hiding. You are to all keep your ki hidden so no one can sense it. Of course that will be hard for Kakarot and the babies but enough talk. I’ve got someone coming and they’ll be here in one hour. I expect you all to be ready within that hour. Understand?” All three of the boys nodded and rushed upstairs to get everything packed. Vegeta and I also went to start packing. We also agreed on getting some capsules from Bulma that would contain food and anything else we may need, including things for the babies. As we packed I could only become more nervous about that voice. I have no idea who it was, but all I knew is that they were out to get me. Once the hour was up, a knock came at our front door. I froze, but Vegeta patted my shoulder reassuringly and went to answer the door. I peeked down the stairs and saw a tall man with shoulder length hair, a scar on his right arm that went about half way down, coal black eyes, a brown tail wrapped around his waist, and a serious facial expression. Vegeta glanced up at me and motioned for me to come down the stairs, I did without hesitation and stood beside him.   
“Kakarot, this is Tarro. He was one of my guards back on Planet Vegeta. He managed to escape before it was blown up by Frieza.” Vegeta explained.   
“O-oh…it’s nice to meet you sir.” I say quietly.  
“It’s nice to meet you as well, Kakarot.” Tarro replied. He had a really deep voice and his build was incredible. But nothing could ever beat Vegeta’s body in my mind.  
“Anyways Tarro, I’m glad you came. My family and I need your help.” Vegeta walked Tarro and me over to the couch. We all sat down and then Vegeta proceeded to explain everything that was going on, including what happened earlier today with the voice. Tarro listened carefully, making sure to catch every detail and by the time he was done, the boys all came down the stairs, everything they could possibly get in their arms. I slowly stood up and slipped a leash on Snow before glancing at Vegeta.   
“I guess we should hurry over to Bulma’s and get the capsules before we go into hiding…and Vegeta…I’d like to see if Piccolo will come with us…he could be some good help in protecting…” I say softly.  
“I’ll go to Bulma’s and get the capsules. You go find the Namek and meet me in the forest. The very center of it and we will go from there. Alright?” Vegeta said with a soft smile. Vegeta took Trunks with him while I went with Tarro, Gohan, and Goten. I held my bag and Snow tightly as we flew. Tarro had to keep a tight grasp on me so that I wouldn’t fall out of the sky, and the boys flew behind us, keeping an eye out for Piccolo.   
“Hey dad! There he is!” Gohan suddenly called out, pointing down at the familiar figure. We all landed and he turned around to face us with an annoyed expression on his face.  
“What do you all want…Oh my Kami, Goku, you’re pregnant!?” Piccolo walked over to us and looked down at my stomach.  
“I can explain the pregnancy later…please Piccolo, we need you to come with us…My babies and I are in danger and we need your help…just until I have them…” I pleaded and to my surprise, Piccolo nodded.  
“Let’s go.” He took my bag from me and we all took off into the air again. I kept Snow close to my chest as we all flew to the center of the forest to wait for Vegeta.. He arrived about five minutes later with a small bag full of capsules. I hugged him tightly and we then proceeded to find a place to hide. We needed a place for all ten of us, including the babies in my stomach, to hide. It would probably be difficult finding a place to hide, but with energy blasts, we could probably make any hiding place big enough for us all to hide in.  
After another hour had passed, we finally found a place that would work out. We found a cave that led to an underground cavern. In the center was a big beautiful lake and it was actually quiet cool down there, not to mention the place was huge! As Gohan we all looked around, I glanced over at Vegeta and saw him pull out one of the capsules. He clicked it and tossed it. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, there stood one of Bulma’s largest capsule houses that looked big enough to house everyone. We all rushed inside and looked around. Thank god the place was fully furnished and had everything that we could possibly need. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all rushed off to find their rooms while Tarro placed himself on the couch. Piccolo went back outside and began meditating by the late, and Vegeta and I made our way to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I sighed to myself, knowing that it would probably be a long time before I returned to the surface with my family, but for now all that mattered was that we were all safe and together.


	22. Pressed For Time

~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
It’s been two months since my family and I have gone into hiding. Kakarot hasn’t had another vocal warning since that day and from the looks of it, he’s going to be going into labor any day now. All three of the boys have been training with Tarro and the Namekian, while I’ve been watching over Kakarot carefully, with Snow, our pup always at his side. I glanced over at Kakarot and smiled. He was asleep on the couch and he looked so peaceful in his sleep. He suddenly began to groan which caused me to quickly go to his side and grasp onto his hand tightly. His eyes flew open and he looked at me with a scared expression on his face.  
“Kakarot…what’s the matter…?” I asked, laying my other hand on his cheek.  
“G-Geta…I…I heard him again…He says he’ll be here in a week…” Kakarot whimpered softly. Shit…just a week…? With Kakarot this close to labor…things could get dangerous…  
“Don’t worry Kakarot. It may take him some time to find us.” I said reassuringly.  
“But…! What if they aren’t born yet!? I’m in such a vulnerable state right now…! I don’t want anything to happen to them!” Kakarot screeched, tears filling his eyes.  
“Kakarot, listen to me! Nothing bad is going to happen to them; or you for that matter. I’m the Prince of all Saiyans and I will not let anyone hurt you. I’d die before I ever let that happen.” I said sternly.   
“But Geta…I don’t want anything to happen to you either!” He whimpered and threw his arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder.  
“Kakarot…If it came right down to it, I’d rather get killed than let this creep put his hands on you or our children, and not just these two…” I placed a hand on Kakarot’s stomach, “I don’t want Trunks, Goten, or Gohan harmed either. You’re all my family now.” I whispered softly.  
“Geta…It really means a lot to me that you’ve accepted Gohan and Goten…” He said quietly.   
“All of them are my children now.” I smiled and then went to call everyone inside to tell them what Kakarot had just told me. They were all startled when I told them that we only had a week left until the creep showed up. However, that didn’t last long. All three of the boys turned Super Saiyan right before my eyes and rushed back outside to continue their training. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan…my sons… They’re making me proud, even though two of them aren’t really mine. Goten has surprised me the most. He’s got that determined look in his eye just like his father does. Goten has also matured a lot more over these past two months, no longer hiding behind Trunks all the time. Instead he’s actually getting out there and fighting alongside Trunks. I can tell it’s making Trunks really happy to see the love of his life actually getting some courage in him. I laughed quietly to myself and then turned my attention to Tarro. I watch him carefully as he trains with Gohan, both of them have this look in their eye, but I can’t put my finger on what the look is. It almost looks like a small hint of lust. Tarro is the one I thought Gohan should be with, but I decided not to push a relationship on the two of them right away. Instead I decided to see how things played out, and to my surprise, they’re playing out very well. I can see it in Tarro’s eyes, he’s beginning to care for Gohan, yet Gohan still has that nervous look to him because of what’s happened to him in the past and I can’t blame him. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around, I could only smile. Kakarot managed to get up off the couch and he was now standing behind me. One hand was still on my shoulder and the other hand was on his swollen stomach.  
“Hey Geta.” He smiled softly.  
“Is everything alright, honey?” I asked with a concerned tone.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine. Come feel. They’re kicking again.” He pulled me over to him and I placed one of my hands on his stomach. After about two minutes, I felt a slight kick which brought a smile to my face.  
“Yes they are. They must really want out of there.” I laughed softly and hugged Kakarot tightly, only to cause him to receive another sharp kick, which made him gasp loudly. I laughed again and kissed his cheek. I started to consider preforming the C-section within the next couple days. I could tell that they were ready, but I wasn’t sure how Kakarot felt about it. I decided on asking him later. I turned around again and went back to watching the kids train.   
“You should go train with them, Geta. I’ll be okay.” Kakarot whispers in my ear.  
“A-are you sure…? I don’t want to leave you or anything if you need me.” I look up at him with a concerned expression on my face. Yes I wanted to train really badly but at the same time, I wanted to stay by Kakarot’s side.  
“Vegeta. I’ll be just fine. I promise to call for you if I need anything.” He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. “Now go on.”   
“If you’re sure then I will…but if anything even slightly changes, you need to call me.” I say sternly and he just nods at me and returns the couch. I turn into my Super Saiyan from and rush out to join the others in training. I kept Kakarot on my mind the entire time. I was worried for his sake and the twins. We were really becoming pressed for time and the twins had to be born before this guy got to us. I made the decision that if Kakarot wasn’t in labor two days before this stranger’s arrival, then I was preforming a C-section on him. I had no other choice.


	23. Birth and the Stranger

~~Vegeta’s POV Continued~~  
I paced around the living room of our capsule house completely panicked. The stranger would be here in two more days and Kakarot still hasn’t gone into labor. I guess I really don’t have a choice now. I have to do the C-section today or else Kakarot won’t have time to heal. I had sent Gohan and Tarro to retrieve Bulma and some senzu beans that way Bulma could keep an eye on the twins, and Kakarot could heal up nicely from the senzu beans. Yesterday he told me that he really wanted to help us all fight this guy and I was going to make sure that he got the chance. I called for Kakarot to come down to me, which he did. It took him about five minutes but once he was by my side, he looked at me with a concerned expression.  
“Listen to me. I know that you may be against this but we are probably going to need your help to fight this stranger. I’ve made the decision that the twins are ready to be born so as soon as Gohan and Tarro get back with Bulma and some senzu beans, I’m preforming a C-section on you. They need to be here before this stranger arrives. Do you understand?” I explained everything to him in a calm voice and he just looked at me all wide eyed.  
“W-will they be okay if we do it early…?” He asked, clearly worried.  
“Of course they’ll be okay, Kaka. They’re full blooded Saiyans. Being born a little early won’t hurt them at all. I promise.” I hugged Kakarot tightly and he returned my hug. Ten minutes later, Gohan and Tarro returned with Bulma and a bag of senzu beans. “Looks like it’s time. Come on Kakarot. Bulma I’m going to need your help. Gohan, Tarro, Goten, Trunks and Namekian, be on guard. This should only take an hour, two hours at the most.” Every one nodded and I took Kakarot to the back bedroom along with Bulma, awhile the others took their positions and stood guard.   
I tore off Kakarot’s shirt and helped him get settled on the bed. He gave me a scared look and I just kissed his forehead softly. I told him that everything was going to be alright and then I gave him some medicine to numb the pain. I had to give it to him in pill form because he hates needles more than anything. I can’t have him freaking out on me right now, especially when we’re about to do this. Bulma came over and both of us put on some rubber gloves and she pulled out some medical equipment. I looked at her and together we both nodded. I suddenly felt a new kind of energy and I realized that we were running out of time. It was that stranger. He was almost here. I looked at Bulma and told her that we had to hurry. She agreed with me, and took out a scalpel. I saw Kakarot tense up, but we couldn’t waste any time. To make him feel better, I slipped a blindfold around his eyes and then, Bulma and I proceeded with the C-section.  
~~Goku’s POV~~  
Everything was dark. I couldn’t see anything but I could hear everything that was going on. I felt a cold object touch my skin, which caused me to whimper slightly. I then heard the tearing of my skin, probably Bulma or Vegeta cutting me open. Right before this had started, I had felt a new kind of energy. It had to be from that stranger who’s been threating me and my family. I heard Bulma and Vegeta talking frantically but I couldn’t fully make out what they were saying. All I know is that they sounded kind of panicked, which made me start to worry. I just hoped that my babies were alright. Shortly before Vegeta had brought me back here, they were kicking up a storm inside my stomach, but now I couldn’t feel a thing, probably from that numbing medicine Vegeta made me take.   
After what seemed like hours, I began to lose hope. I began to think the worst of my two little ones. Just when I was about to ask what was going on, I heard I high pitched cry and then another one, that was slightly different after that one. I let out a sigh of relief. I could tell it was them. My babies had been born and they were alive. I went to take the blindfold off, but then I remembered that Bulma still had to close up my stomach…that was something I didn’t want to see. I couldn’t hear the twins crying anymore, which made me begin to worry. It must have been at least another fifteen minutes before the blindfold was removed from my eyes. I sat up quickly, only to gasp in pain. I threw my hands over my stomach, and screamed a little when it was back to being flat. I looked around the room and saw Bulma smiling at me. That smile must have meant that everything was okay.  
“Goku, before you see them. Open up and eat a couple of these.” She said holding up two senzu beans. I took them quickly and within seconds I was up off the bed, stretching and flexing my muscles. I looked in a mirror and freaked out again because I was back to my normal size, which caused Bulma to giggle a little bit.   
“Where’s Vegeta? And where are my babies!?” I asked, looking around frantically. Right on cue, the bedroom door opened and there stood Vegeta with two little babies in his arms, one wrapped in a pink blanket and the other wrapped in a blue blanket. I squealed like a little kid and sat down on the bed as Vegeta came over and handed them to me.  
“They’re beautiful Kakarot. The boy looks like you, but with my eyes, and the girl is the exact opposite. She looks like me, but has your eyes. However, their hair, they have a mixture of our styles, which is completely adorable!” Vegeta smiled at me and handed both of the babies to me. I looked down at them and smiled. They were beautiful and perfect in every way. I hugged them close to me and sighed with relief.   
“What should we name them, Geta?” I asked, looking over at him.  
“You pick. I’ll be happy with any names you give them.” He replied, hugging me tightly.  
“Crimson and Dimitri.” I said instantly and Vegeta just smiled and hugged us tightly. They were finally here…our babies. Now we just had to keep them safe from the stranger. Suddenly, Vegeta and I felt the energy spike again and we looked at each other. My eyes were wide with fear, and his eyes also showed some fear. I handed the twins to Bulma and told her to get underground or something. She told me that she already had a place to go and rushed around, making sure to grabbing everything that she needed before quietly telling us where she’d be and then just like that, she disappeared with our babies and Snow. I knew they’d be safe with her. Vegeta took my hand and we rushed to where the others were. They all looked at us with wide eyes, telling us that they were worried too, except for Piccolo of course. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.   
Together all seven of us made our way to the surface. I could feel the power of the stranger getting closer and closer. I grasped Vegeta’s hand tightly and he made small circles on the back of my hand to try and soothe me. After about ten minutes of waiting, we all heard a deep chuckle. We looked around quickly until we suddenly heard Goten scream. I turned toward him and just froze. My eyes were wide with fear and confusion. There were two of them standing there, their faces all too familiar. I growled loudly and puffed my tail out, Vegeta doing the same. It really was them. Frieza and Cooler. They were back from the dead…but how…? Someone had to have brought them back with the dragon balls, but who…? My question was answered when a third figure appeared behind them. My eyes grew wide, and my two boys stepped back in fear. We heard a familiar laugh that sent chills down our spines. It was her…Chichi…


	24. Birth and the Stranger

~~Vegeta’s POV Continued~~  
I paced around the living room of our capsule house completely panicked. The stranger would be here in two more days and Kakarot still hasn’t gone into labor. I guess I really don’t have a choice now. I have to do the C-section today or else Kakarot won’t have time to heal. I had sent Gohan and Tarro to retrieve Bulma and some senzu beans that way Bulma could keep an eye on the twins, and Kakarot could heal up nicely from the senzu beans. Yesterday he told me that he really wanted to help us all fight this guy and I was going to make sure that he got the chance. I called for Kakarot to come down to me, which he did. It took him about five minutes but once he was by my side, he looked at me with a concerned expression.  
“Listen to me. I know that you may be against this but we are probably going to need your help to fight this stranger. I’ve made the decision that the twins are ready to be born so as soon as Gohan and Tarro get back with Bulma and some senzu beans, I’m preforming a C-section on you. They need to be here before this stranger arrives. Do you understand?” I explained everything to him in a calm voice and he just looked at me all wide eyed.  
“W-will they be okay if we do it early…?” He asked, clearly worried.  
“Of course they’ll be okay, Kaka. They’re full blooded Saiyans. Being born a little early won’t hurt them at all. I promise.” I hugged Kakarot tightly and he returned my hug. Ten minutes later, Gohan and Tarro returned with Bulma and a bag of senzu beans. “Looks like it’s time. Come on Kakarot. Bulma I’m going to need your help. Gohan, Tarro, Goten, Trunks and Namekian, be on guard. This should only take an hour, two hours at the most.” Every one nodded and I took Kakarot to the back bedroom along with Bulma, awhile the others took their positions and stood guard.   
I tore off Kakarot’s shirt and helped him get settled on the bed. He gave me a scared look and I just kissed his forehead softly. I told him that everything was going to be alright and then I gave him some medicine to numb the pain. I had to give it to him in pill form because he hates needles more than anything. I can’t have him freaking out on me right now, especially when we’re about to do this. Bulma came over and both of us put on some rubber gloves and she pulled out some medical equipment. I looked at her and together we both nodded. I suddenly felt a new kind of energy and I realized that we were running out of time. It was that stranger. He was almost here. I looked at Bulma and told her that we had to hurry. She agreed with me, and took out a scalpel. I saw Kakarot tense up, but we couldn’t waste any time. To make him feel better, I slipped a blindfold around his eyes and then, Bulma and I proceeded with the C-section.  
~~Goku’s POV~~  
Everything was dark. I couldn’t see anything but I could hear everything that was going on. I felt a cold object touch my skin, which caused me to whimper slightly. I then heard the tearing of my skin, probably Bulma or Vegeta cutting me open. Right before this had started, I had felt a new kind of energy. It had to be from that stranger who’s been threating me and my family. I heard Bulma and Vegeta talking frantically but I couldn’t fully make out what they were saying. All I know is that they sounded kind of panicked, which made me start to worry. I just hoped that my babies were alright. Shortly before Vegeta had brought me back here, they were kicking up a storm inside my stomach, but now I couldn’t feel a thing, probably from that numbing medicine Vegeta made me take.   
After what seemed like hours, I began to lose hope. I began to think the worst of my two little ones. Just when I was about to ask what was going on, I heard I high pitched cry and then another one, that was slightly different after that one. I let out a sigh of relief. I could tell it was them. My babies had been born and they were alive. I went to take the blindfold off, but then I remembered that Bulma still had to close up my stomach…that was something I didn’t want to see. I couldn’t hear the twins crying anymore, which made me begin to worry. It must have been at least another fifteen minutes before the blindfold was removed from my eyes. I sat up quickly, only to gasp in pain. I threw my hands over my stomach, and screamed a little when it was back to being flat. I looked around the room and saw Bulma smiling at me. That smile must have meant that everything was okay.  
“Goku, before you see them. Open up and eat a couple of these.” She said holding up two senzu beans. I took them quickly and within seconds I was up off the bed, stretching and flexing my muscles. I looked in a mirror and freaked out again because I was back to my normal size, which caused Bulma to giggle a little bit.   
“Where’s Vegeta? And where are my babies!?” I asked, looking around frantically. Right on cue, the bedroom door opened and there stood Vegeta with two little babies in his arms, one wrapped in a pink blanket and the other wrapped in a blue blanket. I squealed like a little kid and sat down on the bed as Vegeta came over and handed them to me.  
“They’re beautiful Kakarot. The boy looks like you, but with my eyes, and the girl is the exact opposite. She looks like me, but has your eyes. However, their hair, they have a mixture of our styles, which is completely adorable!” Vegeta smiled at me and handed both of the babies to me. I looked down at them and smiled. They were beautiful and perfect in every way. I hugged them close to me and sighed with relief.   
“What should we name them, Geta?” I asked, looking over at him.  
“You pick. I’ll be happy with any names you give them.” He replied, hugging me tightly.  
“Crimson and Dimitri.” I said instantly and Vegeta just smiled and hugged us tightly. They were finally here…our babies. Now we just had to keep them safe from the stranger. Suddenly, Vegeta and I felt the energy spike again and we looked at each other. My eyes were wide with fear, and his eyes also showed some fear. I handed the twins to Bulma and told her to get underground or something. She told me that she already had a place to go and rushed around, making sure to grabbing everything that she needed before quietly telling us where she’d be and then just like that, she disappeared with our babies and Snow. I knew they’d be safe with her. Vegeta took my hand and we rushed to where the others were. They all looked at us with wide eyes, telling us that they were worried too, except for Piccolo of course. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.   
Together all seven of us made our way to the surface. I could feel the power of the stranger getting closer and closer. I grasped Vegeta’s hand tightly and he made small circles on the back of my hand to try and soothe me. After about ten minutes of waiting, we all heard a deep chuckle. We looked around quickly until we suddenly heard Goten scream. I turned toward him and just froze. My eyes were wide with fear and confusion. There were two of them standing there, their faces all too familiar. I growled loudly and puffed my tail out, Vegeta doing the same. It really was them. Frieza and Cooler. They were back from the dead…but how…? Someone had to have brought them back with the dragon balls, but who…? My question was answered when a third figure appeared behind them. My eyes grew wide, and my two boys stepped back in fear. We heard a familiar laugh that sent chills down our spines. It was her…Chichi…


	25. The Fight

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I could only stare at my ex-wife with complete shock on my face. I couldn’t believe that she had wished Cooler and Frieza back to life. I knew that they wanted revenge on me. I mean yes future Trunks killed Frieza and his father, but I’m the one who killed Cooler and I left Frieza almost dead on Namek. I could tell that this was going to be a difficult battle and I didn’t want anything to happen to the boys. Gohan knows Frieza’s power and Cooler’s, but Goten and Trunks have never faced Frieza and Cooler before. I’d have to try and keep an eye on them. I glared at Frieza, then Cooler, and finally Chichi, who let out an evil sounding laugh.  
“Why Chichi…? Why would you do this?! You know how powerful they are!” I exclaimed, trying to get an answer from her.  
“Why? Isn’t that obvious? I did it so you could die! You fucking piece of trash! You and those boys are going to die by the end of today!” She screamed, letting out another evil laugh.   
“Let’s get this over with you monkey scum.” Frieza grinned at me and then over at Vegeta.   
“I’m the Prince of all Saiyans… I will not let you defeat me! And I sure as hell won’t let you kill my children or my mate!” Vegeta growled, powering up to Super Saiyan. Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and I all did the same. To my surprise, even Tarro powered up to Super Saiyan. Piccolo had removed his weighted training clothes and together all seven of us prepared for the battle. Vegeta launched himself at Frieza, taking him to the ground. Tarro ran to help out Vegeta while the boys and I went after Cooler. Piccolo went after Chichi. I would have liked to take her on myself, but I had to take care of Cooler and Frieza first. Piccolo could easily handle Chichi, I was sure of it.   
~~Third Person POV~~  
The battle had begun and all seven warriors were having a difficult time taking on the others. Goten launched himself at Cooler and was easily shaken off. Cooler then picked up Goten and threw him as hard as he could. Goten screamed loudly when he hit a rock really hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Trunks growled loudly and powered up as much as he could before charging at Cooler at full speed. He managed to land a couple of painful blows to Cooler before he was thrown too, getting knocked out and landing close to Goten.   
Goku let out a really loud yell and powered up to Super Saiyan Two, Gohan doing the same. The two of them charged Cooler at the same time, yelling loudly. They threw punch after punch, causing Cooler to fall to his knees. Goku pulled back his fist and punched right through Cooler’s stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Just when Goku thought he had won, Cooler smirked evilly and he then placed his hand on Goku’s stomach, sending an energy blast right through him. Goku screamed loudly and crashed to the ground, holding his stomach tightly. When Vegeta heard Goku scream, he turned around just for a second and when he saw Goku laying there he screamed loudly, powering up to Super Saiyan Two. He flung himself at Cooler, taking him to the ground and punching him repeatedly. Gohan grabbed Goku quickly and moved him to a safe spot. He wrapped up Goku’s stomach to help stop the bleeding and then rushed back out to help Vegeta.   
Piccolo finally managed to get Chichi on the ground and knocked her out quickly. He was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be getting up any time soon so he ran off to help take care of Frieza and Cooler. Goten and Trunks had somehow managed to get back up. They were breathing hard, but the pulled out as much strength as they could and preformed the fusion dance, transforming into Gotenks.   
Gotenks charged at Frieza along with Gohan and they took him to the ground. The two of them punched and kicked as hard as they could as well as firing off multiple energy blasts, but they had little effect. Frieza threw them both off with ease. It looked as if the seven warriors couldn’t win this battle.   
With all seven of them beaten and bloody, Gotenks was struggling to stand, Goku was out cold and Gohan was on his knees, the two tyrants laughed evilly. Vegeta growled loudly and so did Tarro. Vegeta knew that they all had to do something fast or else it would be too late and they’d all be out of energy. He moved over to Trunks, Gohan, and Goten and leaned down between them.   
“Boys…I need all three of you to turn Super Saiyan and launch a Kamehameha…only on my signal. Now get to your feet and get ready.” He said quietly. The three boys did as they were told and got into their stances. By now, Goku had somehow managed to stand up, and stood beside Gohan. Vegeta then went to Piccolo and explained to him that he needed the Namekian to launch his special attack on signal. Piccolo glared slightly but agreed, taking his place. Tarro was also already in place and Vegeta stood beside Goku.   
They stood there for about three minutes before Vegeta gave the signal. All of the Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyan. Goku and the boys all unleashed their Kamehameha attacks, Piccolo unleashed his special attack, Tarro did as well and Vegeta launched a Final Flash attack. All seven attacks spiraled into one and hit both the tyrants and Chichi, blasting them all until nothing was left of them. The last thing that was heard was the screaming of all three of them before everything went silent.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I watched carefully as the smoke cleared. Kakarot had already collapsed back on the ground, Goten and Trunks were struggling to remain standing. The rest of us were breathing hard. Once the smoke cleared, we all cheered for joy. Nothing was left of them, not even a shred of clothing or a scrap of metal. I sighed with relief and went over to Kakarot. I lifted him into my arms and rushed him back inside the capsule house with the others right behind me. We all had a senzu bean, and I then gave Kakarot the last two. I looked at Gohan and Tarro and told them to go find Bulma and the kids while the rest of us stayed behind with Kakarot. My poor warrior was still out cold, but at least he wound had healed nicely. I was relieved that no one had actually died today besides the ones who were supposed to die. It took all of our strength but we were all safe and sound.   
Goten and Trunks were clinging to each other for life. I could see my son crying. He was probably afraid of losing Goten, and I’m sure Goten felt the same way about Trunks. The Namekian was standing in a corner with his arms crossed. I could see a faint smile on his face so I could tell that he was pleased with how today went. I leaned down and nuzzled Kakarot softly. As I went to pull back, his arms suddenly flew up and caught me, holding me down against him. I let out a soft laugh and looked up at him. His eyes were open and he was smiling brightly at me.  
“We did it, Geta! And we didn’t lose anyone!” He exclaimed, hugging me tighter.   
“Yes Kakarot. We didn’t lose anyone at all. Tarro and Gohan went to find Bulma and the twins. They should be back soon and then we can all finally go home.” I smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and tangled his fingers into my hair. I was just relieved that it was all over for now. We were all safe and together, just like it should be. However, I can’t shake this feeling that something else might be out there. I decided to just ignore it for now, and if anything does come, I’ll deal with it when that day comes. Until then, I’ll just stay focused on my family. Deep down, I hoped that Gohan and Tarro would get together. I know Tarro is already attracted to Gohan, but Gohan is scared…I can see it but…Tarro is a patient man. I just know he’s going to be perfect for Gohan. Maybe once everything goes back together, we should give them some alone time. I laughed to myself and began forming a plan in my head. Operation get Gohan and Tarro together would soon be underway.


	26. Steamy Night

((A/N: Yaoi in this chapter!))

~~Gohan’s POV, Two months later~~  
This was just freaking perfect. My dad and his mate had left with everyone else for the entire weekend and left me alone with Tarro. I couldn’t believe they had done this to me, granted I didn’t want to go anyways, but someone still could have stayed with me! They had left just this morning so my weekend with Tarro was just beginning.  
I was downstairs reading a book when I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I didn’t even need to look up from my book to know who it was. There was only one other person here with me beside the dog, and I’m pretty sure a dog doesn’t stop that loud. Hell the dog is at my feet like she always is whenever my dad isn’t home, so between a clingy puppy and a man who won’t quit eyeing me; it was turning awkward pretty fast. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tarro standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of spandex shorts, which gripped him nicely..., wait…Oh my Kami! Why the hell did I think that all of a sudden!? I quickly snapped my head back to my book before he caught me looking at him. I could have sworn I heard a slight chuckle from him as he walked into the kitchen.  
I sighed quietly to myself and thought, what the hell is wrong with me…? Why was I thinking that those shorts gripped him nicely…? He does have a nice ass but… ahh! Gohan stop thinking that! You are nowhere near ready for a relationship yet! Not after what happened a couple months before your father found you! Snap out of it! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t shake it from my head. I finally accepted the fact that Tarro was very attractive and maybe I was attracted to him…but there’s no way he’d be attracted to someone like me…I sighed and just continued reading my book, knowing it was probably pointless.  
~~Later That Night~~  
After a long day of doing nothing, Tarro and I were relaxing in the living room watching some comedy movie we found on TV. We both had a beer in our hand, not that we were trying to get drunk or anything. Sometimes a beer just sounds nice and my dad doesn’t mind med drinking it so long as I’m responsible. By the time the movie was half way over, Tarro and I were already bored. We glanced at each other, and I felt my face heat up instantly. I saw him grin a little and I quickly looked down at my hands. Kami…what’s happening to me? I had caught him staring at me a lot today and every single time, I felt my stomach flip and I had to quickly look away from him. I felt like a school girl trying to hide her crush from the hottest guy in school. Damn it that sounded so corny! Tarro finally cleared his throat and I managed to look at him.  
“Do you want to play truth or dare?” He asked suddenly. What came out of my mouth next shocked me.  
“Sure.” Had I really just agreed to that? Fuck I’m eighteen years old…and I was agreeing to play truth or dare with him… Little did I know, things were going to slowly start heating up.  
“Very well. Truth or dare?” He asked, giving me a small smile.  
“Ummm…Truth….” I chose my answer cautiously.   
“Tell me something about your past.” He replied. I sighed with relief, at least it wasn’t sexual.   
“Well…this happened to me about eight months ago. My girlfriend drugged me, allowed me to be raped by three huge ass guys and then just left me.” I answer, shocked that I even told him that. He stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. I quickly shook it off and asked him, “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” He grinned.   
“Hmm…I dare you to…strip down to your underwear.” I grinned slightly, not entirely sure what was coming over me. He shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told. I couldn’t believe what little hesitation he had with stripping down, but fuck I enjoyed it! After a few rounds into our game, I too was down to my underwear. We decided to move our game upstairs since we had ended up stripping off almost all our clothes. I closed my bedroom door and the two of us sat on my bed.   
“Truth.” I said when he asked.  
“Do you have any attraction to me?” Once he asked that, I blushed madly, trying to find the right words to say to him. He waited patiently for my response, which made me happen and I was finally just able to nod.   
“I do have an attraction to you, Tarro. You’re extremely good looking, you’re kind, funny, handsome, and you know how to make me smile!” I exclaimed, my face getting even redder. “Now, Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.” He said cautiously.  
“Alright. I dare you to kiss me. Not just any kind of kiss, a damn good one.” I say with a determined tone. I had no idea how much that one dare was going to change this night, but I just really wanted to kiss him. I watched as he nodded and moved closer to me, slipping his arms around my waist. I didn’t make any sudden movements. This was the first time that someone was touching me in a very long time, and I didn’t want to mess this moment up. I stayed very still as he leaned closer to me until our faces were inches apart. I slipped my arms around his neck and slowly tangled my fingers in his hair. As soon as I did that, he closed the gap and crashed our lips together, sending a hot sensation throughout my body. I kissed him back without hesitation, grabbing his hair tightly as I felt his tongue scrape against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I paused for a minute, but allowed his tongue to invade my mouth. We wrestled for dominance and I eventually gave in. Shit…this hot sensation going through my body was getting even worse and to make matters all the more awkward, I felt myself starting to get a large boner. When we finally broke from the kiss, he continued to hold me close to him in a firm but gentle way.  
“G-Gohan…I don’t want to rush you into anything…” He whispered softly with a lustful look in his eyes.  
“I…I…” I couldn’t find my words. That look he gave me made me lose my thoughts completely. I instead smashed our lips back together, pulling him down on top of me. He moaned softly and kissed back as he slowly started to grind his body against my own. I could feel that he had a really big erection too, which made this even more hot. I felt him grind his cock against my own through our underwear and he went form kissing my lips to kissing down my jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw all the way down to the top of my boxers. He glanced up at me and I nodded, giving him permission to remove them. Once they were gone, I watched him remove his own, my eyes growing wide when I saw just how big his dick was. It was fucking huge! He saw me staring at it and only smirked before leaning down and taking my boner into his mouth, causing me to let out a loud moan. He began to suck on my erection slowly, swirling his tongue around it as he sucked. I jerked my hips slightly and he then began to increase his speed. I let out another loud moan and threw my hands into his hair, grabbing it tightly. I could feel it in my stomach… I was going to cum if he didn’t stop… I felt him begin to suck harder, which caused me to cry out. I had tried to find my words to warn him but I had ran out of time. I came in his mouth with a loud moan.   
He looked up at me and swallowed it before planting another kiss on my lips. Kami! I couldn’t believe that I was letting this happen but it just felt so right and I didn’t want to stop at all! I wanted him to ravish me… I wanted him to take me right here right now… I looked at him and smiled before reaching into my dresser drawer and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. His eyes grew wide as I handed him the bottle. He glanced between me and the bottle for a minute before finally speaking.  
“Are you sure Gohan?” He asked with caution.  
“Tarro…I don’t know what’s coming over me…but I want you to fuck me…fuck me senseless…please…” I replied in a whisper. I saw him nod and watched as he put lube on two of his fingers before thrusting one of them into my entrance. I let out a moan as he thrusted his fingers in and out a couple of times before adding the second finger. I felt him do that scissor motion to help me get stretched out. Once he was done with the preparation, he put some lube all over his erected member and positioned himself over me, his tip pressing lightly at my entrance. I felt him slowly start to push in, causing me to cry out in pain. He stopped once he got all the way in and the just waited for me to give him the okay to move. It took me at least five minutes, but I was finally able to look at him and nod.  
He nodded right back at me before pulling himself almost all the way out and then thrusting back inside of me as hard as he could. I let out a loud scream and he continued to thrust in and out, pinching my nipples every once and awhile, just to get a pleasurable cry from me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and dug my nails into his back. He picked up his speed and soon found that really pleasurable spot. The very first time he hit it, I screamed in pleasure as loudly as I could.   
“T-Tarro!!!” I cried, digging my nails in deeper.  
“Oh, Gohan…!” He moaned quietly. He continued to pound into my ass, making sure to hit my prostate over and over again. Feeling him hit that special spot sent chills down my spine and the more he hit it, the louder I moaned. He soon pulled out just for a second to flip me over onto my hands and knees before trusting right back inside me. He grabbed onto my hips tightly and he was soon going at full speed and making sure to continue hitting that spot. I felt myself begin to drool from how much pleasure I was getting from him, but I knew that it wouldn’t last much longer. I could feel myself getting closer to climaxing.  
“T-Tarro!! I-I’m close…!” I whimpered.  
“M-Me too…let’s do it Gohan…! Cum with me!” He moaned as he grabbed onto my member and began to pump it quickly. I moaned louder and felt myself staring to shake badly. I could feel Tarro shaking too. I finally couldn’t hold it in any longer; I came all over the bed and his hand with a loud moan. He gave three more really amazing thrusts and came inside me, filling me with hot liquid. I crashed onto the bed and he crashed on top of me, both of us breathing hard. I felt him pull out of me and then he crashed beside me. I snuggled to his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me. For the first time in a very long time, I felt completely safe. It didn’t take me very much longer before I passed out in Tarro’s arms. My very last thoughts were, That was by far the best sex I’ve ever had…and it came from a very unexpected source…Kami…I think I’ve fallen in love with this man…


	27. Some Explaining to Do

~~Gohan’s POV~~  
Before I knew it, the weekend had ended. Tarro and I had been having sex all weekend, even though I wasn’t entirely sure what came over me to get me to agree to this. To my surprise though, I didn’t have any regrets. He made me feel loved and special. That’s something I hadn’t felt in a very long time. He and I had just finished our fifth round of sex without even realizing that my bedroom door had opened and there was someone standing in the doorway. Unfortunately, the two of us were still completely naked by the time we realized it and the only thing that made us realize it was when we heard a familiar voice scream.   
“Oh my Kami! What the hell are you two doing!?” My father screamed, causing us both to nearly jump out of our skin.  
“D-Dad!?” I asked, clearly confused.   
“Oh god! Oh Kami! Oh…WHAT THE HELL!?” He roared, clearly not happy.   
“Dad! I can explain!” I exclaimed.  
“You and him both have some explaining to do! Get your asses dressed and get down stairs! NOW!” He yelled before storming out of the room. My heart nearly sunk. I looked at Tarro with a sad expression on my face and he just ran a hand across my cheek. We both got dressed and made our way downstairs. I held onto Tarro’s hand tightly as we made our way into the living room. I saw my dad and Vegeta sitting each sitting in an arm chair. Tarro and I made our way to the couch and sat beside each other. My dad didn’t look happy at all, but Vegeta on the other hand was just grinning at the two of us. The four of us sat in silence for a minute before Vegeta finally spoke.  
“So you two finally fucked each other huh?” He asked, grinning wildly. I stared at him with a shocked expression on my face, as did my father. Tarro’s facial expression never did change. It was just blank.  
“Um…yes sir…” I say quietly.   
“I want them separated right now, Vegeta!” My father yelled, growling lowly.   
“Kakarot, I’m not going to separate them.” Vegeta replied calmly.   
“Y-you’re not…?” I asked, trying not to sound too shocked.   
“No. Leaving this weekend was all part of my plan to get you two together, and I’m pleased to say that it worked. Looks like it worked a little too well.” He laughed and earned a smack on the back of the head from my father. I just stared at him in disbelief. Vegeta actually planned this out?   
“What do you mean your plan!?” My dad growled.  
“Kakarot! I planned on them getting together! I didn’t want to tell you about it because I knew you wouldn’t be too fond of it!” Vegeta replied, rubbing the back of his head.  
“I am so not okay with this! Now you have some explaining to do! And as for you two! I’ll deal with you later! Go upstairs and NO FUCKING!” He yelled. I didn’t waste any time getting out of there. I jumped up and bolted to my room, Tarro following close behind me.  
~~Goku’s POV~~  
Once those two were out of the living room, I turned my attention to Vegeta. I couldn’t believe that he had planned on my son getting together with Tarro and he didn’t even tell me. I jumped to my feet and just stared at Vegeta. He returned my stare.   
“I can’t believe you, Vegeta!” I growled.  
“Kakarot. Gohan was so depressed. He needed someone to show him passion. I didn’t plan on the two of them having sex that quickly but they did. You can’t go back on it now.” Vegeta replied, not seeming at all phased by this.  
“How could you say that!? He violated my son and I’m not okay with it!” I replied, starting to shake a little.  
“Kaka, you need to calm down. Look, I’ve known Tarro for a very long time. I know he’s a good man and he isn’t going to hurt Gohan. I’d never let anyone hurt Gohan!” Vegeta exclaimed, grabbing my arms tightly.  
“But they had sex! What if Gohan gets pregnant!?” I asked, only shaking harder.  
“If he gets pregnant then we’ll deal with it. You can’t just be yelling at him like this though! He’s getting some very deep feelings for Tarro. I can tell. Fuck, Kakarot! They need each other! That’s why I set them up together! Accept it! Gohan is eighteen and can make his own choices!” He growled, shaking me a little.   
“He’s still my son! I’m going to protect him no matter what and nothing can change that!” I screamed before jerking away from Vegeta and running up to our room. I slammed the door and slid to the floor, keeping my back to the door. I began to cry quietly. I was just worried about Gohan. I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt again…after all, it’s my job to protect him…and it always will be…


	28. Accepting and Apologizing

~~Goku’s POV~~  
It had been two days since I discovered my son and Tarro had slept together. Vegeta and I had been avoiding each other for the past two days as well. I had been spending most of my time with the twins. They were growing up so fast. Heck they were already crawling around which made me smile. As I played with them, I slowly began to realize that Vegeta was right. Gohan wasn’t a baby anymore, not like these guys anyways. I did understand that Gohan was grown up, but I had been a terrible father to him…and I guess I was just trying to make up for it by trying to protect him now when I should have been doing that all along. I glanced down when I felt something tugging at my pant leg, only to find that Crimson wanted to be picked up. She looked a lot like me, except she had Vegeta’s eyes. Dimitri on the other hand was just the opposite. He looked exactly like Vegeta, except with my eyes. Kind of a cute combination really. I lifted Crimson into my arms and gave her my finger to bite down on and drink from. As I fed her I began to think again. I really missed Vegeta. We hadn’t spoken since that day and we were doing everything we could to avoid each other. I looked down at my daughter and sighed. I knew I had to apologize. It was my fault and my fault alone.   
Once Crimson finished eating I fed Dimitri before putting them both in their play pin. I made my way out of their room and down the stairs. I began to think about what I was going to say to Vegeta. I knew that he wasn’t the only one I owed an apology too. I owed one to Gohan as well and Tarro. After all, Tarro stood by us and helped me and Vegeta defend our family. I knew he was a good guy and I knew that I had just overreacted. I didn’t want one little reaction to tear my family apart. I’d rather die than lose my family. I walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table. He was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I quietly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. I took his hand in my own and it got his attention. He looked at me with a confused look. Hell I was kneeling before him like anyone would do for a Prince. I wanted to show him that I really meant that I was sorry and I figured this was the best way.  
“My dear Prince… I just wanted to apologize for my actions the other day. I know that you are only looking out for Gohan and trying to do what’s best for him. You’ve been a better father to him in these few short months than I have been to him in his entire life. I can’t thank you enough for taking him in as your own son. I trust your judgment with Tarro and I know he’s a good guy, especially after he stood by us and helped us defend our family from Chichi, Cooler, and Frieza. I’m very sorry I lashed out at you and I understand if you’re really mad at me because you have every right to be. I just want you to know that I still love you and I won’t question your actions anymore. I also think that you’ve helped Gohan choose a fine man to be mates with. I can’t thank you enough and I just hope that you’ll be able to forgive me.” Once I finished my apology, I just stared at the floor and waited for his response. We were silent for at least five minutes before I felt a hand touch my cheek which caused me to look up. To my surprise, Vegeta was smiling at me.   
“Kakarot…you idiot. I know you just want to protect Gohan, but I’m also glad to hear that you’re actually going to accept them. Please understand that I just want what’s best for Gohan and if I didn’t trust Tarro, I wouldn’t have asked him to come here in the first place, but I also need to apologize. I’m sorry I set the two of them up like that without even considering asking you how you felt about this whole thing. That’s something that I should have done first. So I too am sorry and I forgive you for the other day.” Vegeta replied, giving me a small smile.   
“Geta…I forgive you too.” I whisper, tears starting to fill my eyes. I jumped up and hugged Vegeta tightly. He hugged me back and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back and we stayed like that until we had to pull back for air.   
“I think you need to go apologize to Gohan now. He’s been really upset the past two days and trying to figure out what to do. I think he needs you to tell him that everything’s going to be okay. After that, you can come back to me.” Vegeta said softly. I nodded slowly and made my way to Gohan’s room. I knocked on the door and waited until I was told to come in. When I walked into the room, I saw Gohan sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. I could tell that he hadn’t slept much the past two days and it was all my fault. I caused his pain this time, which is the one thing I was trying to avoid doing. I made my way over and sat down on the edge of Gohan’s bed. He looked at me slightly and then looked away again.  
“Oh Gohan…I’m really sorry…” I say softly.   
“No…I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have slept with him…” Gohan replied quietly.   
“No son. You’re eighteen years old. I need to understand that you’re no longer a baby and I can’t keep treating you like one. I guess I’m just mad at myself because I’ve been a horrible father to you and I guess now I’m trying to make it up to you but I feel as if it’s too late.” I felt tears start pouring from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.  
“Dad…don’t talk like that. I know you just want to protect me even though I’m already an adult pretty much and I really respect that. You know…Tarro wants to protect me too…and with your permission, I’d really like to give him a chance. Vegeta has already said okay but now I want to hear it from you.” Gohan replied, taking my hand carefully.  
“I will only give him a chance if you promise me something, Gohan.” I say cautiously.  
“And what might that be, dad?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“Just promise me you’ll use protection.” I grinned and the two of us just bused out laughing. No matter what, I’ll still always protect you son…I thought to myself as I hugged Gohan tightly. That’s what fathers are for…even if I am a terrible one.


	29. Wedding Day

~~Three Months Later~~  
Today was the day. The day that Vegeta and I are finally going to get married. I had been looking forward to this day since Vegeta proposed to me at Christmas and now it was finally going to happen. I was finally going to become his husband and his love for life. I had let Gohan and Tarro take the twins, Trunks, and Goten with them while they all went to get ready. Vegeta had gone to Bulma’s, so that left me at our house by myself. In just a few hours, our wedding would be happening and it was just driving me crazy.   
I pulled on my tuxedo slowly, making sure not to rip it. Normally suits aren’t my thing, but since this was my wedding, I decided to go ahead and wear one. Not like it would last too long anyways, especially after our wedding. Once I had the tuxedo on, I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled softly. I slipped on my dress shoes and went to the mirror again. I turned myself around, making sure that nothing was torn or wrinkled and then I headed down stairs. I decided against eating because I knew there would be food at the wedding, so instead I rushed out the door and took off into the air. Soon, very soon, Vegeta would be my husband, and I just couldn’t wait.   
~~At the Wedding, Vegeta’s POV~~  
I was standing there at the altar, my hands placed behind my back. Kakarot should be here soon and then we could finally be married. I glanced into the crowd of people, letting my gaze land on my two new children. Dimitri was in a little black tuxedo and Crimson was in a frilly white dress with a bow in her hair. Kami, my children are adorable. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were with the twins, all three of them in black tuxedos as well. I had to say they all looked really handsome. I couldn’t believe that this day had finally come. I proposed to Kakarot on Christmas, so many months ago. I sighed to myself and glanced up at the sky, a small smile forming on my face. Kakarot was finally here. I watched as he landed at the end of the aisle, giggling softly was I watched him smooth out his tuxedo. Oh my Kami, he looks so handsome and he was all mine. I felt a tear go down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away so no one would see. The band started to play and Kakarot began to walk slowly down the aisle. He smiled softly at me, causing another tear to go down my cheek. By the end of this ceremony, he’s going to be my husband and my mate for life. I wouldn’t want it any other way either.   
Once he reached the altar, he stepped up the stairs and stood across from me. We just had to make it through the ceremony and then the reception and then I was going to take him as soon as we got home. The thought of that made me blush a bit. I heard Kakarot chuckle softly, which made me blush even darker. The preacher began to perform the ceremony, going through the whole ordeal until it came time for Kakarot and I to say our vows. I of course went first. I had a plan for him and I knew he was going to love it.   
“Goku,” That’s right, I used his earth name, which made his eyes go wide, “I vow to always stand by your side, whether you are sick, injured, sad, or even if we are fighting some crazy battle together. I will never abandon you. You’re my warrior, my one and only warrior and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you with all my heart and no one will ever come between us. I simply will not allow it and now I will make you mine forever.” I finished and slipped his ring on his finger. His eyes were watering, clearly he was happy and now it was his turn. I could only wonder what he had planned for me.   
“Vegeta. I too vow to always be by your side. It doesn’t matter if your hurt or even pissed off, nothing will ever chase me away. You’ve always been there for me, protecting me from everything. You’ve always came to my rescue whenever I’ve needed you and for that, I can’t thank you enough. We have two beautiful children together, as well as three other handsome boys in our lives. I am very honored to be marring the Prince of all Saiyans and I couldn’t ask for a better mate than you and now, you’re mine for all eternity.” He finished and slipped a ring on my finger as well.   
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and husband. You may now kiss.” The preacher said, giving us a smile.  
I grabbed Kakarot’s waist tightly and pulled him toward me. He slipped his arms around my neck and I gently pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back and everyone cheered for us. Once we pulled away, I grabbed his hand and we ran down the aisle. We were finally married, after all this time. He and I took off into the air and embraced each other again. We shared another passionate kiss in the air before flying off to where our wedding reception was going to be held. Once that damn thing was over, all the kids were going to be staying at Bulma’s for a week while Kakarot and I had some time to ourselves. I had already decided that I wasn’t going to let Kakarot sleep at all throughout that entire week. Hell, he’d be lucky if I let him leave the bed. Oh boy, better stop thinking about that for now. I’d rather not get a boner at the reception. That would just be embarrassing. All these sexual thoughts and stuff would just have to wait until the end of the night. I glanced over to my husband and just smiled. His face was still faintly pink, and it make him look completely adorable. I began looking back throughout our relationship, all the way back to the beginning. Never in my life had I expected us to end up like this. Married with two children, which didn’t bother me one bit. Love works in mysterious ways and now that I’m with Kakarot, I think I finally know what love is. Kakarot looked over at me and smiled brightly. I flew closer to him and wrapped my tail around his, causing him to purr. I chuckled softly and faced forward again, thinking to myself, Oh Kakarot, I just can’t wait until tonight. I am going to fuck you senseless.


	30. After The Reception

((A/N: Yaoi in this chatper!))

~~Goku’s POV~~  
Once the wedding and the reception were over, our children and Tarro went to stay at Bulma’s for the week to give Vegeta and I some alone time. The whole way home I could see a smirk on Vegeta’s face which made me wonder about what he was planning to do to me. We got home around eleven at night and I was already exhausted. I started to make my way to the bedroom but Vegeta caught my wrist, causing me to turn toward him. His smirk had grown wider, which sent a chill down my spine. Kami, he’s so sexy and all mine. I tilted my head and was unprepared for when he jumped forward, smashing his lips to mine. I moaned loudly and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I allowed. He found my tongue and fought for dominance, him winning of course. We kissed for at least five minute before we pulled back for air. Vegeta grinned again and picked me up bridal style. He then bolted to our room and closed the door behind us. He threw me onto the bed and I landed right on the pillows. I laughed softly and tried to sit up, but he was over me in an instant, reconnecting our lips together. I slipped my fingers into his soft black hair and moaned quietly. He moaned as well and then before I knew it, he ripped the top half of my suit right off me, tearing it to nothing but shreds, never breaking the kiss. I have to say, I was relieved to finally have that taken off of me.   
He pulled back again and stared lustfully into my eyes. His stare was enough to get me really horny. I reached up and tugged at his shirt, trying to tell him that I wanted it gone. Vegeta chuckled softly and removed the jacket to the suite and then he tore his shirt off, also tearing it to shreds. I sat up and sucked on his nipple, which caused him to let out a loud moan. I moved my hand to the other one so I could play with it while I was continuing to suck on the first one. He dug his nails into my back, causing me to squeal slightly. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling softly.   
“Oh Geta… This was the best day of my life…” I say softly.   
“Kakarot. It’s only going to get better too. Tonight, I am going to fuck you senseless. You won’t be able to walk in the morning.” He smirked as he leaned in and licked my neck.   
“Do it, Vegeta.” I say with a grin on my face. “Don’t hold back either.”  
“As you wish, Kakarot. But you may regret saying that.” He replied as he pushed me onto my back again, leaning over me and grinning wildly. He leaned down and bit one of my nipples, causing me to scream loudly. He let out a low chuckle and left a trail of kisses from my chest, all the way down my stomach, stopping at the top of my pants. He noticed my erection and gripped onto it through the pants. I squealed loudly and pouted.   
“Don’t tease me, Geta!” I say sadly.  
“Oh Kakarot. You need to be patient. This is one night you won’t forget.” He said darkly. I shuddered slightly as he came back up and kissed me again lightly. I kissed back and moaned quietly as he started rubbing our bodies together, making sure to grind our erections against each other. I whined quietly. I didn’t like this whole teasing thing that he was doing, but he seemed to be enjoying the crap out of it. Once he pulled back from the kiss, he moved down between my legs. I blushed darkly and he just grinned at me. Before I knew it, Vegeta tore my pants off and my boxers, leaving me completely naked. He stared at my body and just smiled a bit. He then began to stroke my erection softly, causing me to let out small moans. After stroking it for about five minutes, he leaned down and took it in his mouth, causing me to gasp softly. I felt him rub his warm tongue over the tip of my erection, which felt amazing. He began to suck on it softly, causing me to buck my hips a bit. He growled softly and grabbed onto my hips, pinning them down. I whined a bit as he began to suck harder. I tried to jerk my hips again but he just held them down tightly, making me cry out a bit.   
“G-Geta…! I’m about to…!” I couldn’t finish before I screamed loudly and came in his mouth. He grunted a bit and pulled out, making sure to swallow it. I blushed darkly and he just smiled at me as he pushed my legs apart more, positioning himself between them.   
“Since you didn’t give me a warning, I’m not going to go easy on you, Kaka.” He grinned darkly and slowly pushed his tip inside me. I gasped loudly and bit down on my lip, causing it to bleed a bit. Vegeta smirked at me once again and began thrusting the tip in and out slowly. He then pulled the tip out and without warning he thrusted into me, forcing his entire erection into me. I screamed loudly with pleasure and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled himself almost all the way out and the shoved back in roughly, making me let out another loud scream. His thrusts started out slow yet rough, but after about ten minutes of that, he picked up speed. His thrusts came faster and even harder. I loved the feeling of him inside me. He made me feel so amazing which was one of the things I loved most about him. I moaned loudly as he pounded into me. I gripped onto his hair tightly and he suddenly turned Super Saiyan on me, causing his erection to grow even bigger. I screamed loudly as his thrust became more and more rough. He pulled himself all the way out and then slammed back inside, hitting my sweet spot. I cried out in pleasure once he found the spot. He must of known that he found it and continued hitting that same spot over and over again, making it difficult for me to breathe. I felt like I was going to pass completely out, but he wasn’t having any of that. Vegeta bit down on my shoulder, close to my bond mark, causing me to scream loudly. He growled softly and licked the blood that was oozing from the cut. I moaned quietly and felt my stomach clench, telling me that I was close to climaxing again. I looked up at Geta with a pained look and he just nodded, telling me that he was close too. He then powered up to Super Saiyan Two, making himself grow even bigger. I screamed again as I was forcefully flipping onto my stomach with him still inside me. He jerked me up onto my hands and knees and grabbed onto my hips tightly. I wrapped my tail around his arm and he wrapped his tail around my erection, pumping it quickly. He moaned loudly and started pounding into me once again, jerking my hips back every time he thrusted into me. I grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly, screaming and moaning as loud as I possibly could. I felt my self cum all over the bed and Vegeta’s tail. I let out a loud moan as I came and after a few more insanely quick thrusts, Vegeta finally came inside me, hot liquid filling me up so much that some even leaked out.   
We both collapsed in exhaustion. I hit the mattress and Vegeta was on my back. We were both breathing hard and I was struggling to even keep my eyes open. I glanced back at him, noticing that he had gone back to normal. I knew my back and ass were going to be insanely sore in the morning, but it was so worth it to me. I felt Vegeta pull out of me and he then crashed beside me, laying on his back. I glanced over at him and smiled tiredly. He returned my smile and pulled me close to him. I groaned in pain, but once he got me right beside him, I placed my head on his chest. He pulled the blanket up over us and wrapped his arms around me protectively.   
“I…love…you, Geta…” I muttered tiredly.   
“I love you too…Goku.” He replied softly. Hearing him call me by my earth name put a slight smile on my face After that, I felt myself drift to sleep. The last thing I heard before completely blacking out was the beating of Vegeta’s heart. I sighed quietly and passed out in my Prince’s protective arms.


	31. Unexpected

~~Gohan’s POV~~  
Tarro and I have been together for quite a while now, we even started living together. He was supposed to go back to wherever he came from, but he had made a call and told them that he wasn’t coming back because he finally found a mate. It made me happy to know he wasn’t going to be leaving me any time soon. He even marked me as his mate the other night when we had sex, which made me feel even better. I had also recently gone through a heat cycle, which sucked but was amazing all at the same time. That must have been a couple weeks ago by now and about three days after my heat cycle had ended, I began feeling strange. Now here I am two weeks later.  
I woke up this morning only to bolt to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet and coughed once I was done. I had been doing this for two days now and it just freaking sucked. I must have woken Tarro up because I suddenly felt his presence behind me. He placed a hand on my back to try and soothe me. I was just about to lean back against him when I had to launch forward and throw up again. Once I was done, I wiped my face off and leaned against my mate’s chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and just held me there for a few minutes before suddenly scooping me up bridal style and taking me back to the bed. He carefully placed me on the bed, making sure my head was supported by the pillows.   
“Gohan, I do think you should see a doctor or something.” He said softly as he stroked my cheek.   
“I’ll go see Bulma as soon as I feel a bit better.” I reply, giving him a tiny smile.   
“Do you want me to go with you?” He asked, concern filling his voice.   
“No Tarro. I’ll be okay. I promise.” I say softly, hugging him tightly. I could tell that he wanted to protest but he just returned my hug and then left to go make some breakfast. I stayed there in bed, not wanting to move around very much. I couldn’t put my finger on what was wrong with me. All of this happened so suddenly that it almost seemed impossible. I slowly sat myself up, placing a hand on my head. I remembered something like this happening to my father back when he was…no that’s impossible… I can’t be pregnant… It’s way too soon! What if I am and Tarro doesn’t want the baby or babies… I decided that I couldn’t waste any more time here. I jumped from the bed, nearly falling over from fatigue. I caught myself on the dresser and quickly changed my clothes before making my way downstairs. I yelled to Tarro to put the food in the refrigerator and then I took off into the air, heading straight for Capsule Corp. I couldn’t help but hope that my suspicion was wrong.   
~~At Capsule Corp~~  
I landed in front of the building and knocked on the door. I hated dropping in on Bulma unannounced, but this was an emergency. I had to know if I was pregnant or not and then I had to figure out how to tell Tarro if I was. I was about to knock again when the door suddenly flung open. Bulma was standing there, with a bright smile on her face.   
“Hi Gohan! What brings you here?” She asked curiously.   
“Bulma…I really need you to check something for me. The past couple weeks I’ve been throwing up a lot and feeling fatigued. I’ve also had these stomach pains. I’m hoping it’s just a small cold but…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before she dragged me inside and shut the door behind me.  
“I don’t need to hear anything else Gohan. Let’s go do some tests.” She said as she dragged me down the hall to her office. “Here, change into this.” She handed me a gown and turned away from me. I did as I was told and changed into the gown. Once I was changed, she made me lay down on the table. While I was lying there, I noticed that there was a small bump in my stomach, something I hadn’t really noticed because I usually sleep in one of Tarro’s shirts. That bump made my heart drop a bit. Bulma pushed the gown up and smeared a cold gel on my stomach, causing me to jump a bit. She then turned on a machine and put a device against my stomach. Soon, I could see the inside of my stomach on the screen. Everything looked normal, except for one tiny thing.  
“Bulma…is that what I think it is…?” I asked, pointing at the strange shape in my stomach.  
“That’s right, Gohan! Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” She smiled brightly and turned off the machine. I just stayed on the table, fear filling my eyes completely. She noticed my fear and gave me a curious look.  
“Bulma…how on earth am I going to tell him…?” I asked quietly.  
“Well…You’ll just have to come right out with it. This isn’t something that you can hide from him Gohan. I think you need to tell him either today or tomorrow.” She replied as she wiped my stomach off. She then turned around so I could change back into my normal clothes. Once I was changed, I stared down at my stomach, the bump more noticeable in these clothes. I couldn’t believe that there was really something growing inside me.   
“This is just so…unexpected…” I say softly.  
“I know it is, Gohan. I know you’re afraid, but just know that he does love you and I’m sure he’ll be really excited, probably even scared as well. But you guys have watched the twins so you have experience with babies. I’m sure it will be fine.” She replied, placing a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a soft smile and nodded. I decided on telling Tarro tonight after dinner. Until then, I’d have to keep the bump hidden. I thanked Bulma again and flew home as fast as I could.   
~~Later That Night~~  
The time had finally come. When I had gotten home earlier, I rushed straight to our room and changed into some clothes that would hide the small bump until it was time. Well, now the time was here. I tugged Tarro into the living room after dinner and had him sit down on the couch. He gave me a curious look as I sat down beside him. I tried to play my words out in my head. I wanted to make sure I didn’t screw this up but doubt kept washing over me. What if he really doesn’t want this baby…? I thought to myself. I had already decided on my way home earlier that I was going to keep this baby, whether he stayed by my side or not. I shifted on the couch and moved into a position where I was facing him with my legs crossed and my new tail wrapped around my waist. It had grown back shortly after Tarro had made me his mate.   
“What is it Gohan? You seem troubled.” Tarro said, giving me a concerned look.  
“Well…I have some news Tarro…” I say quietly.  
“What is this news?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.   
“When I ran out earlier before breakfast…I had this suspicion about what was wrong with me…so I rushed straight to Bulma’s house to see if I was correct…” I looked down at my hands and sighed.   
“And were you correct?” He asked quietly.  
“I was… Tarro…I’m not sure how to tell you this…and I’m scared to see what your reaction will be, but you need to know…” I began to struggle to find my words. Tarro reached over and grasped my hand in his own, squeezing it slightly.  
“Just tell me, Gohan…I promise, I’ll love you no matter what.” He said softly.  
“Alright…” I looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath. “Tarro…I’m…” I paused again and grasped the edge of my shirt with my free hand. “I’m…pregnant…” I finally say as I lifted my shirt up, revealing the small bump in my stomach. I heard him gasp quietly, which instantly caused me to begin to fear for the worst. I dropped my shirt back down over my stomach and quickly jumped up off the couch.   
“Gohan…” He started, but I cut him off quickly.  
“If you don’t want it then that’s fine! You can leave and I’ll raise it by myself but I’ve already made the choice to keep it! When Bulma confirmed my suspicion, I instantly began to fear how you’d react! Please! Don’t hurt me or the baby!” I cried out. I was shaking badly; my arms were wrapped protectively around my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly and just stood there in place. I wrapped my tail tighter around me and just cried, waiting for his response. I wasn’t entirely sure if I wanted to hear it or not but I had decided to see this through to the end. If he decided to leave me, then that was fine, but if he wasn’t going to leave then that would be even better for me and the baby. I was crying so hard I didn’t even hear him get up off the couch. I was able to hear his footsteps though. My heart sank. I was sure that he was leaving, but what happened next, surprised me. I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me tightly. The warmth of the embrace helped me calm down slowly. I managed to stop crying, but I couldn’t quit shaking. I felt him tighten his arms around me and then he started to hum softly, slipping a hand into my hair and stroking it softly.   
“Gohan…as unexpected as this is… I’m so…happy…” He whispered in my ear.   
“W-what…?” I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper. “Y-you mean…you aren’t going to leave me…?”  
“Of course not. How could I ever leave you? Especially in the situation you’re in. I marked you as my mate and that’s the way it’s going to stay. I am going to stay by your side and raise this child with you. That’s a promise.” He said sternly. I sighed with relief and threw my arms around his neck tightly. I began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy instead of fear. I stepped back from him and once again lifted my shirt with one hand and used the other to place Tarro’s hand on the bump. He smiled brightly and kneeled down to nuzzle against my stomach. I was beyond relieved. Tarro and I were finally going to be starting a family of our own. And to top it all off, what Tarro asked next surprised me more than anything else. I watched as he looked up at me and took my hand in his.  
“Gohan. Now that you’ve told me all of this, there’s something I want to ask you. I’ve wanted to ask you for quite a while now and was just waiting for the right time. Seems that now is the best time.” He said as he pulled a box out of his pocket. My eyes grew wide as he opened it, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. “Will you marry me, Gohan?” He asked.  
“Oh…my…Kami! YES OF COURSE!” I squealed and threw myself at him, causing him to fall onto his back, me landing on top of him. He slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly. This was by far the best day of my life. I found out that I was pregnant, Tarro was extremely happy about starting a family with me, and to top it all off, he just proposed to me. We shared a passionate kiss before he stood up and lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked up the stairs to our room. He placed me on the bed and crawled in beside me, wrapping his arms around me again. I put my head on his chest and smiled tiredly. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. I couldn’t wait to tell my father the good news, but that would have to wait until after I got some sleep. I yawned and managed to mutter ‘I love you’ to Tarro before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	32. Time to Tell

~~Gohan’s POV Continued~~  
I woke up the next morning and sat up slowly. I decided to call my father and invite him and Vegeta over for lunch. I had to tell him the good news. Actually I had two things to tell him. One, I was getting married and two, I’m pregnant with my first child. To be honest I was kind of worried about his reaction to this but I was sure that he’d support me no matter what. As I began to get dressed, I suddenly realized that this was actually the second time I had ended up pregnant. The first time…it didn’t end too well… Then I suddenly remembered that I hadn’t told Tarro a thing about my past and what happened to me before I met him. I had only told my father and Vegeta. I’d have to tell him about that later on.   
Once I was dressed, I grabbed my phone and made my way out of the room to call my father. Tarro was still asleep and I didn’t want to wake him up or anything. I made my way down to the living room and dialed my father’s phone number. I held the phone to my ear and waited as it rang and rang. I was about to hang up when he finally answered.  
“Hello…?” He asked, sounding groggy.  
“Hey dad. I’m really sorry I woke you up.” I say, feeling a bit bad.  
“Oh hey Gohan. Don’t worry about it. I was beginning to worry about you because I haven’t heard from you in a while.” He replied.  
“Sorry I haven’t called. I know you’ve been busy with the twins so I didn’t want to disturb you. But anyways, if you’re free later this afternoon, I’d love it if you and the family could come down for lunch.” I say, hoping for a yes.   
“Sure! I’d love too!” He exclaimed.  
“Alright, come down around three. I’ll make sure lunch is ready.” I say happily.  
“See you then, Gohan!” He replied.   
Once I hung up the phone, I glanced at the clock. It was eleven o’clock. My dad would be here in about four hours so I’d have to make sure to get Tarro up, get lunch done, and make sure the house is cleaned up. Since I hadn’t been feeling good for a while, the tidiness of the house had started to fall. I decided that was where I was going to start. I began to pick up the living room, making sure to get any dirty clothes into the laundry and making sure to dust everything so that it was spotless. Once I was done with the living room, I made my way to the kitchen and did all of the dishes that were in the sink, knowing that I’d have to do a bunch later tonight. After the dishes were done, I cleaned off the counter and the table and then made my way to other parts of the house. While I was cleaning, I made sure to baby proof as much as I could since the twins were coming over with dad. Crimson and Dimitri were pretty smart for infants, but I still didn’t want them to get hurt. I needed to baby proof the house anyways because in a few months, Tarro and I would be having our own little bundle of joy to protect.   
I had finally finished all of the cleaning. I sighed and looked at the time. It was one o’clock. I had two hours before my dad got here so I decided to go wake up Tarro and then start on lunch. I made my way up the stairs and entered the bedroom. I chuckled softly when I saw Tarro still passed out on the bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Such a shame that I had to wake him up. Without any more delay, I flew to the side of the bed and jumped up onto it. I then began jumping up and down and laughing.   
“Hey handsome! It’s time for you to get up!” I exclaimed as I began to jump harder. I heard him groan and then his hand suddenly shot up, grabbing my wrist tightly. I gasped loudly as I was pulled down onto the bed, protecting my stomach with my free arm as I fell. To my relief, I landed on my knees. I laughed loudly and he suddenly looked up at me with a smirk on his face.   
“Someone’s hyper this morning.” He grinned as he leaned up and pecked my cheek.  
“Well, my dad and his family are going to be here in a couple hours for lunch. I invited them over so I could tell them about the baby and our engagement.” I reply, giving him a gentle smile.   
“Very well. I suppose I should get up and help you make lunch.” He replied and sat up, stretching out his muscles. He then leaned down to my stomach and nuzzled it softly.   
“It’s so hard to believe that there’s a little baby in there.” I say softly.  
“But there is and soon, he or she will be here with us. To be honest, I hope it’s a girl. I’ve always wanted a daughter.” He replied quietly.  
“We’ll be able to find out the gender really soon. Saiyan babies grow a lot faster than human babies. I’d say in a few weeks we’ll know what it is.” I replied as I kissed his forehead. He smiled at me again and then stood up. He made his way over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He then pulled me off of the bed and the two of us made our way to the kitchen to begin cooking lunch.  
~~After Lunch~~  
After my family and I were done eating lunch, I took them to the living room. I sat beside Tarro on the couch, while my dad and Vegeta sat in one of the arm chairs, my father on Vegeta’s lap. Trunks and Goten had taken the twins to one of the spare rooms to play so the adults could have a talk. I was really nervous about telling my dad, but I couldn’t back out now. Heck I had already invited them over here so I had to tell him now. No going back. I looked over at my dad and Vegeta, giving them a slight smile.   
“I’m really glad you guys could make it today. It was great seeing you again.” I say happily, leaning against Tarro’s chest.   
“We’re really glad you invited us, Gohan. We really miss you at home.” My dad replied, giving us a soft smile.   
“Well besides wanting to see you guys again, I’ve got some news to tell you two.” I say, lowering my voice slightly.  
“What kind of news, Gohan?” My dad asked, sounding slightly excited. I glanced back at Tarro for support and he just nodded, giving me a small smile. I returned his smile and looked back at my dad and his husband.   
“Well the first thing is…Tarro and I are finally engaged! He and I are going to be getting married in a few months!” I say excitedly. I watched my dad’s eyes light up and he then jumped off Vegeta’s lap and rushed over to me, hugging me tightly.   
“I’m so happy for you, Gohan! I can’t believe you two are finally getting married!” He exclaimed.   
“So what’s the other news, Gohan?” Vegeta asked curiously. I glanced at him and forced my dad to sit down beside me.   
“Right, the other news. The other news is that…I’m pregnant…” I just barely managed to squeak that out, but it was loud enough for my dad and Vegeta to hear. They both just stared at me, their eyes wide with concern. Since they both knew about what happened before I got with Tarro, it was only natural that they’d be worried.  
“Y-you’re pregnant!?” My dad choked out. I just nodded and took his hand, placing it on the small bump in my stomach. He stared at me with wide eyes before finally managing to smile. He pulled me into another tight hug and held me tightly.  
“I am dad…” I say softly, returning his hug. Vegeta also came over and hugged me along with my father.  
“This is wonderful news Gohan.” Vegeta whispered softly. They both pulled away from me and gave me a concerned look.   
“You do know that you need to tell, Tarro about your past, right son?” My dad asked cautiously. I nodded.   
“I know dad. He and I are going to talk about it later tonight after you guys leave. He knows about most of it, but there is something I left out that he needs to know about.” I replied, giving them both a soft smile. I glanced over at Tarro, who was looking at me with a very concerned expression. I just smiled reassuringly at him and he nodded in response. The rest of the visit went by smoothly, granted the whole time I kept pondering about how I was going to tell Tarro that after I was raped that day by Videl’s friends, I ended up pregnant and lost the baby. The thought of that caused me to worry about the baby I was carrying now. I was worried that something may happen to it if I’m not careful. Thinking about that made me tense up a bit, but I tried to remain calm. Panic wasn’t good for the baby, so that was the last thing I wanted to do.  
The time came for my dad and his family to head home. I walked them all to the door while Tarro made his way to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. I ended up following them outside and both my dad and Vegeta turned toward me. My dad had Crimson in his arms and Vegeta had Dimitri. I looked at them with a really worried expression.  
“Guys…I’m really afraid to tell him about that…” I say quietly.   
“Gohan, it will be alright. He’ll understand.” Vegeta said, placing a hand on my shoulder.   
“You really think so, Vegeta?” I ask softly.  
“I know so, son. He loves you very much, that much I know. Hell I could see nothing but concern on his face when you mentioned that there was something you didn’t tell him. You just have to trust that he’s going to still be with you, which I know he will.” Vegeta smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him and glanced over at my dad.   
“If anything bad happens…please call me right away Gohan. I’ll be here in a heartbeat to help you.” My dad smiled and hugged me tightly. I returned his hug and then said goodbye to the two of them, as well as Trunks and Goten. Once they were gone, I made my way back inside, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door for a minute and sighed quietly. God…I’m so worried about his reaction…but I have to tell him. I don’t have any other choice now. I thought to myself. I nodded my head slightly and made my way to the kitchen. It was time for him to know about the baby and everything else I had gone through after I had gotten raped. I just hoped that he’d still love me afterwards.


	33. The Past

~~Gohan’s POV Cont.~~   
Once everything was all cleaned up, I pulled Tarro into the living room and the two of us sat down on the couch together. I began to think about how I was going to tell him about the previous baby, not knowing how he would react. I took in a shaky breath and squeezed my mate’s hands tightly. He gave me a concerned look and tilted his head a bit.   
“Tarro…I’ve told you a lot about my past…but there is something I did leave out…at first I didn’t think it was important but now…I think it is pretty important… I’m just…scared to see your reaction…” I explain slowly.  
“Gohan…you can tell me anything. I promise I’ll still love you no matter what.” He replied in a gentle tone. I nodded a bit and slid closer to him.  
“I told you about my ex drugging me and letting these three guys rape me…but something else happened after that… About two weeks after they all raped me, I discovered I was pregnant…and I didn’t know who had done it… However, I never did give birth to the child…I ended up having a miscarriage about a month before my father found me… I hadn’t been eating properly, I was stressed out, scared, alone, and I just…the baby was just suddenly gone…and I just…I’m so scared that it’s going to happen again and…I don’t want to lose this one! Especially because it’s yours!” I just started bawling as hard as I could while Tarro stared at me with shock on his face. I jerked myself away from him and stood up quickly. I was shaking so hard that I had to support myself on the arm of the couch. Tarro started to reach for me but I jumped back out of fear. He then opened his mouth to try to speak, but my fear got the best of me and I ran.   
As I bolted from the house I could hear Tarro screaming after me but I didn’t stop. I took off into the woods and suppressed my energy as much as I could without hurting the baby. I continued to run farther and farther into the woods. The sun was already starting to set, which meant that it would be dark soon but I didn’t care. I didn’t stop running until I came to a small clearing with a little lake. I slowly walked over to the water and kneeled down beside it, breathing hard from the running. Being pregnant didn’t do me much good on energy because the baby needed so much of it. I stuck my face into the water and gulped some down before I pulled back and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn’t believe that I had just ran out on him like that, but my fear got the best of me once again and now here I was sitting in the middle of the woods with my energy suppressed. I wanted Tarro to know about the previous pregnancy, but at the same time I was too terrified to see if he still wanted me or not. Kami, I’m such a big baby who would probably never get over his fears. I stared down into the water, looking at my refection. I could see that my eyes were all red and puffy from crying, which made me feel even worse than I already did.  
“Damn it…why the hell can’t I control my emotions?” I asked myself out loud, knowing no one would answer me. I suddenly felt Tarro’s energy growing closer, so I decided to move. I picked myself up and took off further into the woods. I continued to walk until I couldn’t feel Tarro’s energy anymore but then I realized that I had no idea where I was. I had never been this far into the woods before and it was already nearly dark. I knew that I had to find a place to hide for the night before any wild animals came out for their night hunt. I picked up my pace and continued to wander until I found an abandoned cave. I quickly got inside the cave and went as far back as I could, resting against one of the cave walls. I sunk to the ground and curled back up, hugging my knees to my chest once again. I rested my head on top of them and sighed quietly. Now he’s really not going to want me…since I ran out on him…I thought to myself. I glanced down at the engagement ring on my finger and started to cry quietly once again. Everything in my life had been going so well…My dad and I had finally bonded with each other, in a family way, Vegeta was accepting me as his son, Tarro came into my life, we got engaged and were expecting a baby, and now here I am, hiding from my own past risking throwing everything away.   
As the night rolled on, it began to get colder. I was pretty stupid for not grabbing a jacket or anything. I curled up tighter, trying to hold in as much body heat as I could so that the baby wouldn’t get cold along with me. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt a sudden presence coming closer to me. I crouched up as much as I could and slowed my breathing, trying not to make much of a sound at all. As they came closer, I realized it was a presence I had felt before. The only thing that really scared me, was that it wasn’t Tarro’s presence. It was smaller, and a bit more intimidating. It couldn’t be…that’s impossible… How the hell did she find me…and what the hell does she want from me…? The presence was suddenly right on top of me. I glanced up slowly and recognized the figure of a woman standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Once she spoke, her voice sent chills down my spine.  
“Hello, Gohan. It’s been awhile.” That was the last thing I heard before there was a sharp pain on the back of my head that caused me to fall to my side. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw before completely blacking out, were three other decent sized figures joining the smaller one. It seemed that my past was getting ready to repeat itself… I tried to speak but before I could, everything went dark. And that was it.


End file.
